Cherry Sam & Sweet Rose Dean
by Winter Gray
Summary: Dean is the #1male prostitute in Zach's stable & everyone wants a piece of Dean's pretty asset. Young idealistic, virgin Sam comes to town, its love at first sight. Sam courts Dean & tries to save his sweet rose Dean from a life of sexual servitude so Sam can make him his bride. Dean goes on a virgin Sammy cherry hunt. Sam/Dean, Dean/Everyone, mpreg, Hermaphrodite Dean. Wyatt Earp,
1. Cherry Sam & Sweet Rose Dean

**(I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, they belong to Kripke and CW network)**

**(A/N** This is a love story between an idealistic, lonely and innocent young Sam Winchester and Dean who found himself thrown into a life he never wanted.

Sammy gets Dean pregnant at some point, Dean has a little hidden secret in no mans land. Later chapters will have Doc Holliday and Wyatt Earp as lawmen/gamblers/lovers that help the young couple along the way.

Its sex heavy but then Dean is a prostitute and the kid just needs a sweet guy with a pure heart to save him. Also for Megstiel fans there are funny little bits of Cas/Meg.)

…...

Dean Campbell was the number one male whore with the prettiest ass down at the Iron Horse Saloon. In fact Dean had his very own nickname Sweet Rose, Dean knew exactly what it meant but he didn't mind.

It referenced the one thing everyone wanted, Dean's tight, rosy pink…well you get the drift. There were jokes nightly about stemming the rose; Dean had heard them all but he took it in good humor because there wasn't much else he could do.

Just shy of twenty, Dean had a rough start in life. Born to a single mother, his life was uneventful until he found himself alone at eighteen and soon lost the little farm he inherited.

It was quickly swallowed up by the bank and added to their collection of failed homesteads.

Without any skills to speak of Dean moved to the progressive western town of Zachville and soon found work as a prostitute in Zachariah's saloon.

The perverted old man owned most of the town and when he was lucky enough to get Dean in his stable of whores he was never going to let him go. Zach kept a sharp eye on Dean always protecting his pretty young investment.

So there was Dean, hanging it out for every lonely man that could scrape together enough for the finest piece of ass within a thousand miles.

Dean slept by day and worked all night flattering and fucking his way to a nest egg to blow town and get a fresh start. It was never enough of course; Zach took his cut and then some.

Most nights Deans drinks were gratis paid for by any male that wanted a piece of his cherry pie but by dawn when Dean finally took his bath and ate his fill he drank himself to sleep and a good bottle of whisky isn't cheap.

Little did the jade eyed pretty boy know that his very own cowboy hero was about to walk into his life and begin a campaign to free Dean from his shackles, make an honest man out of him and change his life forever.

That hero's name was Sam Winchester.

…..

Sam Winchester was a good kid with big dreams. He was never afraid to get his hands dirty and loved working out on the range away from the main hub of a ranch full of people.

Sam was a virgin, his father John thought it was ridiculous since Sam had his pick of the best looking men around but he was holding out for true love. Sam just knew when the right one came along he would feel it right down to his very core, in fact Sam Winchester believed in love at first sight.

It might have been the crate full of Beadle's dime romance novels his aunt left him when she died that filled his head with such notions but Sam figured if it was good enough for the characters in the books it was good enough for him.

Sam got lonely at times, he hit the barn dances and bonfires loaded with eligible men and danced the night away. If a fella was lucky he got to make out with Sam who prided himself on being an accomplished kisser but there was never that special spark with any of the boys he locked lips with so he'd move on to the next one.

It gave Sam an undeserved reputation as a cock tease when really he was just a good boy with a pure heart looking for true love. He earned the nickname Cherry Sam to make fun of the fact that he was never going to drop those jeans for anyone.

Sam knew exactly what the nickname meant but he was just fine with it and that didn't sway him to change his pure ways. Cherry Sam wasn't going to bend over nor mount any man unless he was truly in love. Sam believed in old fashion courting and just knew if given the opportunity he could make some lucky man happy.

Sam's motto, why buy the cow if the milk is free. He lived by that saying and just knew someday soon the man of his dreams would be right around the corner.

…

The cattle auction was a boon to the town with money pouring in from everywhere. Men used the weeklong event as an excuse to drink, fuck and act like assholes far away from any husbands or wives and responsibility.

Zach was thrilled as he watched men drinking away their money and gambling into the night. His whores were working overtime and Dean had already staked out a group of pigeons.

The poker game included local ranchers, small time farmers and cowboys along with an assortment of town oddballs.

There was rancher John Winchester, Dick Roman the biggest land baron around, Milo a drunk that always seemed to have money to gamble away, Crowley the local undertaker and even the local sheriff Cas.

The stakes were high and the prize was Dean Campbell whore extraordinaire, he stood there with his delicious ass hung out for the winner and his payment was the entire pot on the table.

Milo stared transfixed by the plump swell of young meat right in his face; Dean prayed that he didn't win because Milo like to catch instead of pitch and the thought of Dean sinking his dick into Milo was not something he looked forward to.

Dean was usually the one bent over anything available taking cock after cock with payment in one hand and the man's wallet he picked in the other double dipping whenever he got the chance.

Gabriel watched from behind the bar and waved to Dean, "Hey babe you want another whiskey?" Dean gave him a wink, "Sure Gabe as long as I'm not paying," Dean did a spin and stopped on a dime, his jeans hung loosely on his hips flashing a bit of chestnut curls and a couple tender hips, "Who wants to buy me a drink?"

The entire bar yelled almost in unison, "Me!"

….

Meg sat on top of the piano with her legs splayed open and no bloomers on; she waved to a group of cowboys that walked through the swinging doors, "Hey boys over here! I'm as wet as a rain barrel and twice as deep!"

Meg wasn't very good at selling herself, she was a looker but didn't know the meaning of the word coquettish. Still she made Zach a lot of money so he overlooked her crudeness.

Dean yelled, "Yeah if you want something as wide as rain barrel go for it!" He began cackling as Meg shot him a dirty look, "Shut up Dean, you're the one with a dirty gutter."

He wiggled his ass at his competition, "Never have any complaints, I keep my gutter clean and my hedge trimmed. You should try it sometime."

Meg hopped down and sauntered over to the table, she wrapped her arms around the little blue eyed sheriffs neck and purred, "Don't worry baby, if you lose I'll give you a half price tumble just because your cute."

Cas blushed ten shades of red and stammered, "I…I'm just playing for fun, not sex, you know I'm saving myself for marriage." The men around the table burst out laughing thinking the sheriff was joking.

Meg pushed her breasts against the back of his head and played with his hair, "Sure sheriff, whatever you say. Gosh you are such an angel."

Dean bumped her with his hip and took her place running his hands under the shy sheriffs shirt tweaking his nipples, "If you're an angel then I'm a devil…let me take care of that nasty old virginity," Dean stuck his tongue in his ear and then whispered, "Come on Cas…you know you want me bad."

Meg and Dean started fighting so the sheriff made a hasty retreat, they watched him leave and both started to pout. Meg and Dean had a running bet to see who could bed the handsome sheriff first and take that precious cherry.

…

Dean was watching the game close and kept repeating in his head, _"Please not Milo…please not Milo,"_ and luckily Milo tossed down his cards in disgust and said, "I'm out."

John Winchester laid his cards on the table and flashed Dean a big white smile, "Well I guess I'm the lucky man…full house." He raked the pile of money over and motioned for Dean, "Tell me darlin', did I win enough for the entire night?"

Dean looked the mature male over, "Yeah…well at least you have all your teeth and your pretty damn handsome for an old guy, alright come on."

Gabe hustled over and grabbed all the cash, "Don't worry sir, I'll get this put away for Dean after Zach's cut."

John squeezed Dean's rear and leered at him, "I'm going to break that ass boy. I want you to call me daddy while you ride my big horse."

Dean waved toward the stairs, "Go take a bath, I'll be up in awhile. Make sure you wash your junk really good." John grabbed him around the waist and went to kiss him but Dean turned his head, "Whoa there…kissing isn't my thing."

Actually Dean loved to kiss if he could ever find anyone worth kissing. He felt kissing was something special you did with someone you love and Dean didn't have anyone that loved him.

John grumbled all the way up the stairs. Zach grabbed Dean by the arm and gave him a creepy smile, "Treat him good Dean, the Winchesters have a pretty big spread so he has deep pockets."

Dean jerked his arm away, "Yeah I know just let me do my job."

…..

Dean leaned over the bar and watched Gabriel as he counted the two piles of money, "Hey Gabe I saw you pocket a few bills, don't make Zach's highest paid bitch have to spank you, that's extra."

Gabriel pinched his cheek, "I saw you pick a few pockets, I think your just fine, besides the house gets a bigger cut anyway. Isn't there a dick somewhere that needs riding? Stop bugging me you green eyed jezebel."

Dean was about to argue with him but then the saloon doors swung open and in walked Sam Winchester, six feet four inches of pure cowboy angel. He took off his hat, clutched it tightly in his hands and looked around the room trying to spot his father John.

Dean gasped loudly as he took in the tall drink of water, the kids face was a dream. Sam was tan with exotic looking eyes that seemed to change color as they flickered around the room. He also noticed it looked like Sam was smuggling a rattlesnake down the leg of his jeans leaving Dean to wonder if even he could handle that much dick at one time.

…

When Sam spotted the strange at the bar he froze, suddenly a feeling came over him he never had before. It was as if Sam had been in the dark for years and then the sun came out along with a rainbow, so dazzling that he could hardly stand all that beauty at one time but couldn't take his eyes away.

"_This is it…my love at first sight just like in the books! Come on Sam…be brave, take the bull by the horns and ask him out…the worst that can happen is he rejects you…oh god what if he does?"_ Sam straightened his shoulders and bravely took his first step toward forever.

…..

Sam flashed Dean a dimpled smile sweeter than honey. Dean clutched the bar so he didn't fall over when his knees buckled. His jaw dropped as Sam walked over and stopped right in front of him.

Sam bent down and whispered, "Better close that pretty mouth of yours or else you might catch flies."

Sam took a finger and gently pushed Dean's bottom jaw up, "What's your name?"

"I'm…I'm…"

Dean forgot his name and Gabriel filled in the details, "His name is Dean, if you want to occupy his time you're going to have to wait in line. He already has a previous engagement with a paying customer upstairs.

Sam held out his hand to Dean, "My name is Sam, I live over on the John Winchester ranch…well actually my dad owns it." Dean reached out slowly and took his hand, "I'm Dean."

Sam broke into a huge grin, "I got that from the weird little guy behind the bar, what's your job here Dean? You must be important if I have to make an appointment with you."

Dean realized Sam had no idea he was a whore even though Gabe almost clubbed him over the head with that information.

When Dean didn't answer Sam became shy lowering his eyes not able to look in the big green ones staring at him, "When are you free? I'm in town for the whole week for the cattle auction."

Dean was never one at a loss for words but somehow Sam Winchester made him too flustered to answer.

Sam was about to walk away taking Deans silence for disinterest when Dean grabbed his arm, "Look I got days off and I usually sleep in but I can meet you in the afternoon…I don't have to be back until later in the evening."

Sam gave Dean that grin again and this time his cheeks were blushed pink, "I'd like that, I'll ditch my dad as soon as I can and meet you here tomorrow afternoon. Hey Dean do you like picnics?"

Dean shrugged, "I've never been on one but I'll try anything once."

Sam put his hat back on and started to back away, "Great, it's a date!" The young man stumbled over a chair and fell flat on his back. Dean rushed over to help him but Dick Roman got there first.

He helped Sam up and snapped at Dean, "Go run along now slut and leave my boyfriend to me." Sam yanked his arm away, "I'm fine Richard and I'm sure as hell not your boyfriend!"

"Remember Sam, call me Dick. Is that anyway to talk to your beau?"

Sam rolled his eyes and stormed past the man that made his skin crawl. He was mortified the handsome, green eyed guy he now had a date with had to see Dick Roman manhandle him.

Dean ran out the door after Sam, "Hey…Sammy is he really your beau?"

Sam turned around breaking into another one of those smiles full of sunshine, "Hell no, I can't stand him but daddy keeps trying to fix me up with him because he's so rich." Sam was going to leave again but hesitated, "No one has ever called me Sammy before…I like it!"

He tipped his hat and left.

Dean had no idea why he called him Sammy but somehow it suited him.

….

Dean watched as Sam Winchester took long strides across the busy street dodging wagons, horses and crowds like a dancer. For some reason he made Sam nervous and that made Dean's heart sing, it meant he got under the cowboys skin.

…

Dean did a quick striptease for his client then bent over and spread his ass open flashing the goods, "Like what you see?"

John lay on the bed naked and waggled his erection at Dean, "Oh yeah very nice, come on don't keep daddy waiting."

"You were serious about the daddy thing?"

John winked at Dean, "That's right, for tonight you're going to be my boy."

Dean rolled his eyes and got into character, "Fine…oh daddy what a big cock you have, may I sit on your lap?"

"Really Dean if you're not going to put your heart into it…"

Dean swung his leg over John's hip, "I've been such a bad little boy and my virgin ass is sooo tight, wet and lonely…I've been touching myself."

That got John in the mood, "Dean you are a bad boy, maybe daddy will punish you with a good spanking and then fuck that wet little pussy of yours, take your cherry…would you like that baby boy?"

Dean wasn't just a whore he was a skilled actor, "Mmm…would I!"

John grabbed him roughly and pushed Dean over his lap, he proceeded to spank his ass until it actually became painful and Dean started to protest, wiggling to get away but the man continued until Dean was sure tomorrow he would have bruises.

"Alright sonny boy hop on my cock a make daddy drop a load in that butt."

As Dean rode the rancher's erection, his mind and heart were elsewhere, lost to the dream that now had a name, Sam Winchester. He thought of picnics and kisses, the cowboy's pretty smile and his soft, deep voice.

Dean closed his eyes picturing himself getting married and riding off into the sunset with a boy he just met.

…..

Sam was on top of the world, he hurried through Singers boarding house and bumped into the owner Bobby Singer on the way to his room, "Hi Mister Singer."

"Call me Bobby, what's got you all happy?"

Sam grinned, "I met the nicest boy today and I asked him on a picnic tomorrow afternoon. I got all tingly feeling and I bet if I kissed him I'd find out he's the fella for me…sorry I shouldn't babble on about this."

Bobby gave him an amused look, "How old are you kid?"

"I'm old enough to get married, sixteen in fact so I'm not a kid."

"Whoa now don't take offense, sixteen is plenty old to get married. I'll tell you what, go next door tomorrow to Ellen's Restaurant and have her make you up a nice basket lunch. Tell her Bobby sent you and she might stick some cookies in there."

"Thanks Bobby!"

Bobby Singer watched the tall, awkward young man hurry to his room and shut the door. He chuckled to himself thinking how wonderful it was to be young and in love.

TBC

**(Ok new story here, tell me what you think.)**


	2. Pit Viper

After John fell asleep Dean ran a bath for himself and slid into the warm water letting the filth wash away, Dean couldn't believe how much energy that man had. John got his money's worth and then some.

One advantage to having Zach as the owner were the amenities, he had hot and cold running water and even a flushing lavatory. Dean was the highest earner so he had the room with his own facilities. Everyone else shared one down the hall including customers.

Dean carefully washed himself out, he was happy John didn't notice his little something extra but then people never did. Dean was smooth and tight and his secret was well hidden.

Only the town doctor knew about his condition and Dean could trust Doc Bradbury. She knew what it was like to be different; a female doctor was an unusual thing in those parts.

Dean was saving himself for a very special man who could find it in his heart to accept Dean just as the good Lord made him.

Dean drained the tub and refilled it. John was the last customer of the night so at least he could stay clean for his picnic with Sam tomorrow afternoon.

He let his mind drift back to Sam, the boy was pure hearted and a little naïve, arguably one of the most handsome males Dean had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't figure out how someone like that didn't have a beau at sixteen and Dean began to wonder if Sam was a virgin.

Dean was just a fresh faced virgin farm boy before his mother died; they lived so far out in the sticks that Dean had no chances with any eligible men. He found it strange to end up a prostitute but Dean did the best that he could with the cards he was dealt.

Zach told Dean if God didn't want him to earn a living as a whore he would have made Dean ugly. He really didn't think that made much sense but then Dean was never one to over think something.

He finished up his second bath then drank the rest of the whisky down from the bottle on the nightstand and staggered to the bed. Dean crawled in next to John and covered up falling into a dreamless sleep.

…..

Dean woke to a cock slapping him in the face, "Hey boy wake up, I need my balls drained before breakfast."

Dean shoved him back, "No I wanna sleep and you got your money's worth." John leaned over and grabbed his wallet fishing out some bills, "Here, under the table. I bet you can always use extra you don't have to share with that creepy damn owner of yours."

Dean looked at the money and let out a long sigh, "Alright, I do need money."

He took the unwashed hard on in his mouth but made a face then pulled it out, "Go wash, I don't need to taste myself."

John grabbed more bills and tossed them next to the rest, "Just suck it whore and put those pretty lips to good use."

Dean's features tightened, most locals treated him with a modicum of respect but the out of town folks treated him like meat with no feelings.

He grabbed the money, stuck it under the mattress and gave the man a top notch blow job dirty cock and all. Dean kept telling himself that it was a few more dollars toward buying his way out of here and starting over.

After John left Dean went to the lavatory, made himself vomit then brushed his teeth. He stripped the sheets off the mattress and fell asleep on the feather bed.

…

"Sam get up, time for breakfast. We gotta head over to check the cattle up today." Sam's eyes snapped open as he remembered he had a date in the afternoon with Dean.

"Alright dad, do I have time for a bath?"

John frowned, "Oh excuse me princess, I didn't realize you had to smell nice for the cattle."

Sam shot him a dirty look and began putting on his clothes, "You don't have to be a jerk about it dad."

John narrowed his eyes at his son and stabbed Sam's shoulder with a finger to make his point, "Don't sass me son, you're not too old to be on the working end of my belt, you're only sixteen."

Sam stood up towering over his father; he was taller than John by a mile but still coltish and slender. John was all hard muscle and ego, Sam wondered sometimes how they were even related the differences were so glaringly obvious inside and out.

Sam grabbed his hat and headed for the door being the dutiful son once again.

…..

Dick Roman straightened his black overcoat and slipped the gold watch into his vest pocket. The man loved to affect a look and black was his favorite color. No matter the time of year Dick could be seen wearing all black except for his snake skin boots and a crisp, white shirt. His pop of color was usually a fancy bolo tie and a handkerchief.

The look was made to impress and intimidate and it usually worked. He was tall, fit and good looking in a cold and unsettling way. Dick had big dark eyes that could lock onto a person and never let go.

He did a spin and stopped on a dime, "Yeah that will do nicely…damn you are one good looking man!" He broke into a big, white smile pleased with himself then donned his black Stetson and headed out the door.

…

Dick Romans nickname was Pit Viper, he was someone you didn't want to tangle with and more than earned is moniker. He was a rich and powerful man; he was the biggest land owner around with business interests scattered from east coast to west coast and everywhere in between. He had mining, railroad and oil interests in addition to the mills, banks and cattle ranches he owned.

When a farm failed he took it over driving off the owners and adding to his wealth picking up properties for pennies on the dollar.

One of his acquisitions over a year ago was the Mary Campbell farm; her teenage son defaulted on the loan after she died of consumption. His bank took it over and it was sucked right into his other properties. Roman had no idea what happened to the boy, he vanished soon after and quite honestly Dick couldn't have cared less.

Dick Roman for the most part was happy with his life. He didn't need friends the man needed allies, if he wanted sex he bought it from the most attractive prostitutes he could find.

One thing that eluded him was a husband; Dick needed someone young, handsome and smart. An air of innocence was always welcome and a virgin was even better, he could mold someone that way making them dependent on him for praise or kindness thrown like crumbs to a starving bird.

Roman set his mind on Sam Winchester the day he went to the lavish birthday party John had thrown for the boy to mark the important day. He went because John was wealthy and also because they shared a common water source running smack down the middle of their vast stretches of land.

When he laid eyes on Sam that was when he knew he had to have him no matter what, the rumor was Sam was a cock tease and when Roman dug a little further he found out that sweet sixteen stretch of beautiful was as pure as the driven snow and more than earned his nickname Cherry Sam.

…..

John and Sam walked into the restaurant and Dick waved his hand smiling at them, Sam grabbed his father's arm and hissed, "Why is he here?"

"Be nice Sam, someday you could be that mans husband."

"Bullshit!"

John grabbed his son by the arm and growled, "You listen to me…your sixteen and getting past your prime, you need security Sam."

"You're only saying that because you want more land, I'll marry who I damn well please!"

John dragged him over and shoved Sam in a chair, "Good morning Richard, sorry my son is being a brat" John fingered his belt, "I'll take care of that later."

"Please call me Dick, it's alright John I like a boy with a little bite." He winked at Sam and got a scowl in return.

Sam shoveled in his food and downed his milk then asked for more of everything, he was growing like a weed and never seemed full. He kept his eyes down to avoid looking at Dick because he knew the man was watching him.

"Sam there's a big town barn dance coming up and I hear you're a good dancer, I'd like you to be my date." Dick sat back with an amused smile as he watched a range of emotions cross the boys face.

John snapped, "Well…answer the man."

Sam dropped his fork and grabbed his jacket, "I already got a date." He stormed out as the sound of Dick Romans low chuckle followed him out the door.

Sam really didn't have a date but if the picnic went well he was planning on asking Dean to be his arm candy for the dance. Sam thought it would be a good way to get to know each other better.

Sam smiled to himself and pictured giving Dean a kiss but then he thought better of it. Someone classy like Dean needed to be treated gently and with respect, Sam Winchester was determined to woo him properly and not make any mistakes.

….

Dean frantically went through all his clothes and had not one nice thing to wear, Meg sat on the bed watching him with a smirk on her face, "What's wrong sunshine?"

"All I got is whore clothes…damn it Meg what am I gonna do?"

She began adjusting her breasts as she became bored with Deans prattling on about his date and clothing, "Well you can borrow something of mine but you don't have the legs for a dress."

Dean tossed a pair of dirty long johns in her face, "You are sooo funny…look this is important to me. Sam is a good guy, a proper gentleman and I can't meet him with my ass hanging out."

She got up and headed to the door, "Well this has been fun, good luck. I'm off to molest the sheriff."

Dean thought of their bet and snorted, "Yeah like he would ever sleep with you trench box."

Meg stopped in her tracks, "Trench box…really Dean you can't come up with a better insult? Anyway I'll get him just you wait and its going to be a sweet victory."

She raised her skirt and flashed her bush, "I have one of these." Meg turned heel and left.

Dean shouted, "The poor guy is gonna think you got a dead possum glued to your snatch!" He could hear her laughing all the way to her room.

…

Zachariah was counting his money when Dean came in, "Yes Dean what do want?"

"I need new clothes…nice ones not whore stuff."

The man paused in mid count, "What in the world would you need nice clothes for? You're a prostitute Dean not a regular person working a regular job now get out and stop bugging me, if you want clothes so damn bad buy them yourself."

Dean was going to leave until he heard his boss said, "What do you need new clothes for…what's so special that you would even ask?"

The young man's shoulders slumped as he headed out not bothering to answer petty jerk who owned his ass.

After he left Meg slipped in the door, "I know why he wants new clothes… Dean has a date."

"A what, who would date him?"

Meg laughed, "Some stupid kid that hasn't figured out his ass was rode more times than a rented horse."

Zachariah sat back and thought this new information over, one thing he didn't want to do was lose his top earner to some pretty cowboy, "Thanks Meg."

He flipped her a silver dollar and she caught it with a practiced hand, "That's what Dean gets for calling me trench box." Meg dropped it down the front of her blouse and headed out to molest sweet little sheriff Cas.

….

Dean pushed the dresser aside and lifted the board, he pulled out the tin box full of money he had been saving to leave someday and start a new life. He placed the money from last night inside and then fished out the bills from under the mattress and brought them over.

He kept out three dollars and wondered what he could get with that much money.

…...

Dean was going to sneak out when his boss caught him, "Dean I was thinking it over and I decided I'll take you shopping for clothes. I don't want my favorite piece of ass unhappy, but there's a price."

"Yeah there usually is, what is it?"

Zach pointed to the stage with the newly installed dance pole that extended past the balcony and to the ceiling, "You have to work that, any money they give you is yours."

"Fine can we go now?"

Zach held out his arm and Dean took it, "This should be fun Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes over toward the rat faced man, "Sure lots of fun."

…

Dean tried on his new pants that actually stayed up instead of sliding down to display his goodies, "Well what do you think?"

Zach wanted to smack the smile right off Deans pretty face, "Looks great…Dean you aren't thinking of leaving me are you? I invested a lot of time in grooming you for where you're at now."

Dean's smile faded, "What, as a whore? How much grooming was there to do, I bend over and take it up the ass or blow someone. Anyway no I'm not leaving, why would you think that?"

"A little birdie told me you had a date, I laughed of course because I bet this boy doesn't have a clue what you do for a living does he?"

All the joy was sucked right out of Dean, "No…no he doesn't."

Zach gave Dean a wicked grin, "I thought as much, well let's get you those pants and a nice shirt, hell how about a new pair of boots?"

Dean sighed and picked up his old whore pants, "Ok."

…..

Sam stood there watching his father examine some breeding stock, he glanced nervously at the clock, Sam still have to get food and go pick up Dean for their date. He turned to slip away when Dick Roman grabbed him, "Sam what's the hurry?"

He pulled away and mumbled, "Gotta use the outhouse." then brushed past him.

Dick followed him to the door and watched as Sam headed into the restaurant, _"Outhouse my ass…what are you up to pretty boy?"_

TBC


	3. Lightning Kiss

Sam was the happiest he had been in ages, he was a free young man getting ready for a date with an angel. He smiled shyly at the middle aged woman standing behind the counter, "I need a couple of picnic meals made up, I have a date…oh I'm supposed to tell you Bobby sent me."

Ellen eyed the fresh faced sweetie standing there hat in hand, "Alright then, I'll throw in some cookies for you. You got money right?" Sam nodded and fished some bills out of his pocket, "How much do you want?"

"You can call me Miss Ellen, what's your name honey?"

"Sam."

"Well Sam you must not get out much because you don't go flashing your cash around this town unless you want to get robbed." She pulled a few bills out of the crumpled pile and pushed the rest back, "Jo, get your ass in gear, I need two picnic lunches and put it in a nice basket for this handsome kid."

Jo poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at Sam, "He is handsome, can I add some cookies?"

Ellen rolled her eyes, "You better, keep your bloomers on Jo he's taken."

She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, "All the cute ones are."

A short while later Jo hustled out with a picnic basket, she set it on the counter and opened it up, "Alright handsome, I got sandwiches, pickles, cookies and two bottles of sarsaparilla, they won't be cold for long though. Don't forget to bring back the bottles and the basket."

Sam put on his hat and tipped it, "Thank you Miss Jo."

"Just call me Jo, you got a blanket?"

"Excuse me?"

"A blanket…you know, to sit on with your date."

Sam clenched the basket handle tightly, "No I sure don't." Jo ran to the back and brought back one of the huge table cloths for the restaurant, "Here, try not to ruin it."

Sam took it, grateful that she thought of this important detail, "Thanks, is everyone as nice as you in this town?"

Jo broke out laughing, "Not even close! Anyway have a good time."

Sam hesitated a moment, "I see you got a rose bush out there, nice long stem ones…could I buy one for my sweetie? He works over at the Iron Horse and that place is depressing as heck, it might brighten things up."

Jo waved him off, "Go on take one."

Sam tipped his hand again and almost tripped on his way out the door he was so excited.

He put the basket down, pulled out a Buck knife and cut a long stem red rose then took the thorns off. He waved to them through the window, grabbed the basket then left to get his horse.

The two women watched him and Ellen shook her head sadly, "That poor kid is going to date one of the whores…gonna get his heart broke."

Jo looked at it through the eyes of a young romantic, "No momma maybe he's gonna save one of them and fall in love."

….

Dean was back in his room with the door locked; he tried on his new clothes and looked himself over in the full length mirror. There was a knock on the door, it was Gabe, "Dean there's a really pretty cowboy here to see you…name is Sam."

Dean tried to stop his hands from shaking and took a deep breath, "Tell him I'll be right down."

...

Gabriel went behind the bar and started wiping mugs, "Dean will be right down, make sure he's back by sundown. The town is busy as hell this week and we can't do without him."

Sam leaned on the bar and spoke in a low voice, "So Dean is pretty important around here?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Oh yeah, top earner for Zachariah." He looked at Sam's innocent face and didn't have the heart to tell him what Dean did for a living, it would come out soon enough and he wasn't the one that was going to spill the beans.

…

Dean wanted to run down the stairs but he forced himself to walk. Sam was in awe of the vision heading toward him, Dean was wearing a baby blue shirt, well fitting jeans and new boots.

Dean brushed the wrinkles starting on his new shirt, "Well do I look ok?"

Sam reached out and straightened his collar, "Better than ok, you're the prettiest man ever." He patted the basket, "I hope you're hungry."

Dean was nineteen feeling like he was twelve with all the nerves and blushing going on, "I sure am, it was nice of you."

Sam thrust out the rose, "For you, I heard your nickname is Sweet Rose…its cute I like, how did you get that name?"

Gabriel burst out laughing from behind the bar a safe distance from Dean, "Dean go on and tell him about your nickname."

Dean clenched his fists and wanted to launch himself over the bar but was trying to be classy, "I'll deal with you later Gabe." He smacked a fist in his other hand and the bartender stopped laughing immediately.

Sam figured it was two friends joking so he just held out his arm to Dean, "I've got my horse I hope you don't mind, front or back?"

"W…what?"

"Do you want to sit in front of me or back?"

Dean found himself blushing worse than ever, "Front, you can sit behind me."

Gabe couldn't help himself, as they were leaving he yelled, "Dean likes a man behind him." Dean stopped dead and turned back to mouth, "Your dead."

Gabe knew he was in for an ass kicking.

…..

Meg sauntered in to the sheriff's office and sat her cute fanny right on the desk, "Sheriff Castiel I need your help."

He looked up at her with those big blue eyes and genuine expression, "That's what I'm here for Miss Meg, what's the matter?"

She swung her legs around, hiked up her skirt and slid off the desk straddling his lap. Meg played with his badge and whispered in his ear, "I have an itch I need you to scratch."

Castiels tongue darted out and wet his lips from nerves more than flirting, "Well Doc Bradbury can check that for you, maybe she's got a cream for it."

Meg grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, "I'm so wet and ready for you Cas…you don't even have to pay me. Hell I should pay you, virgins are rare around here."

He set his jaw and pushed her away, "No I'm sorry Meg, I'm not going to be swayed by your antics. I think your pretty, very pretty in fact but I have to save myself for the right woman."

Meg pulled open his pants and pulled out a sizable erection, "Oh my…Sheriff what a big cock you have!" Castiel was staring at her like a frightened puppy; Meg grabbed his face with one hand and kissed him.

Suddenly she got up, bent over and flashed the goods, "You come and see me sometime sheriff and I'll make you the happiest man alive." She sauntered back out and closed the door behind her.

The sheriff grabbed his cock and jerked it until he painted his chest white. He sat back and groaned, "Meg is gonna be the death of me."

….

John Winchester walked into the Iron Horse for an afternoon drink; he slapped the bar and demanded a whisky then asked where Dean was.

Gabe shrugged, "I'm not his keeper, he has the day off but if you want him get in line because Crowley has dibs on him first."

John downed his drink and then looked over at the other selection of whores not seeing one he liked, "Alright then put me down for after but make he washes his ass out before I get to him."

Gabe nodded, "Sure but that's extra, a bath takes time and time is money."

John growled, "Fine just make sure that butt is pink and clean."

The bartender grabbed the money, "Sure like that's my job to check."

He left in a huff and walked right past Dick Roman. Dick watched his neighbor hike back toward the hotel then headed over to Gabe, "What got stuck in his craw?"

Gabe held out his hand, "Money might refresh my memory."

Dick pulled a wad out of his coat and peeled off some bills, "Talk you little weasel."

Gabe snatched them off the bar and leaned over speaking in a low voice, "He wanted whore Dean but Crowley has dibs on him first. Dean has days off and he's on picnic with his new beau."

"Yeah, and who's his date?"

Gabe felt really good telling the pompous ass exactly who that was, "Sam Winchester." He snickered at the man's expression.

Dick picked up the shot glass on the bar and whipped it at the bartender, "You laugh at me again and I'll carve out your fucking tongue! I want him first…I want Dean before anyone tonight you got it?"

He tossed more bills on the bar and stormed out.

….

Sam had his arms around Dean's waist and guided him on how to use the reins, "You're doing real good Dean…just remember to relax because Baby can feel it of your nervous."

Dean was nervous, all he could feel was the stiff dick pressing against his ass and he could tell by the way it continued up his back that Sam was a monster in that department.

Sam pressed harder against him, he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder and pointed toward the creek coming up with a large tree at the edge, "There it is, I found this spot out riding…it's pretty right?"

Dean shifted his ass back tighter to Sam, "Oh yeah…real pretty."

…..

Dean laid there staring up at the blue sky, a few fluffy clouds drifted by slowing; he sighed and closed his eyes, "Its sure a pretty day for a picnic, I've never been on one but it's nice. You go on a lot of these?"

Sam was spreading out the food and trying to make it look perfect, "Without a mother around you don't get to do all that fun stuff. My dad is all about money and work."

Dean sat up and grabbed a ham sandwich, "What do you do?"

Sam tapped his hat, "I'm a cowboy, a real one Dean, I love it. I'm happiest working because I like the freedom and I get along better with animals than people. What about you, I think you must be pretty important over at the Iron Horse."

Dean lowered his eyes and stuffed more food in his mouth to buy himself some time, he took a drink and cleared his throat, "I guess you could say I do customer service and I'm good at it…really, really good."

Sam stabbed a dill pickle in his direction, "Hey it's good to take pride in your work." Dean stared at the pickle and it reminded him Crowley was his first customer of the night, "Yeah actually I do and it's not so bad."

They ate the sandwiches and pickles, there were jumbo gingersnaps in the basket and Dean reached in and grabbed them, "Here Sam, sweets for a sweet guy."

Sam blushed then flashed Dean those dimples that drove him mad, "I'm not so sweet; right now I'm thinking how much I want to give you a kiss…that's not proper to ask I know."

"Sam I don't kiss because in my whole life I never found anyone worth kissing…but I think I just have." Dean puckered up and leaned forward waiting for the kiss but Sam hesitated, "I…I can't."

Dean sat back and stuffed the cookie in his mouth so he wouldn't have to ask why. They sat there quietly for some time and then Sam blurted out, "I can't because I'll know my true love by a kiss, Dean if I kiss you and I get that feeling then what happens when I leave?"

His heart sank, it was true that Sam would leave at the end of the week and he might not ever see him again. Dean gathered up everything in the basket and stood, "I got to get back."

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him back down then gave Dean the best kiss in his entire life not that he had much to base it on, he felt a tongue gently probe his mouth then twine with his.

Dean sank back on the grass and grasped the back of Sam's head, the other hand traveled down to the crotch of the cowboy's jeans and squeezed.

Sam had never gone this far before but he couldn't stop, the kiss was like lightening traveling through his body. He swung a long leg over Dean's body and pushed against the hand rubbing his dick through the denim.

Sam moaned loudly and then abruptly came right then and there, he broke the kiss and got off Dean quickly, embarrassed by his sticky drawers he faced away from Dean all flushed and panting.

Dean knew exactly what happened and crawled over next to him, "Hey it's alright Sam I'm glad you liked me touching you." Dean kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Dean, that kiss was the best ever just like in the dime novels." He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Be my date for the barn dance Saturday night."

Dean was confused by all of this, Sam would leave him and everything would go right back to the way it was, he wanted to tell him no but instead he said yes, "Ok Sam, then what happens?"

Sam kissed him again and got that feeling, "Then we figure this all out."

Dean looked at the setting sun, "I have to get back to work."

…

Sam and Dean left for town, on a hill sat Dick Roman on his horse watching them, he took off to get back before Dean looking forward to their appointment.

TBC


	4. Bump & Grind

Sam rode them up to the front of the Iron Horse Saloon and hopped off then grabbed Dean around the waist and lifted him into his arms letting his body slide against Sam's until his feet touched the ground.

Dean looked up at his cowboys handsome young face lit by the street lamp and smiled softly, "How did I get so lucky?"

Sam still held him tight, "I should be asking myself that…Dean I had such a perfect day. Do you think I could take you out to supper tomorrow, I have to go with my dad in the morning but afterward I would sure like to spend time with you."

Dean wondered what was really going to happen between them, he was falling for Sam fast and worried his heart would get broken, that Sam would leave and Dean would never see him again. Men never treated him right but he felt Sam was genuine and honest so he took a gamble, "I'd like that, how about four? I don't have to be to work until eight."

The cowboy broke into that sweet dimpled grin of his, "Great."

Dean closed his eyes and puckered up his lips trying to get another of those marvelous kisses and Sam obliged. He ran is fingers down the side of Dean's face then held his chin and worked his mouth over Deans gentle and sweet.

Dean melted against the strong body as he ran his hands over Sam's denim clad rear end squeezing lightly. When the kiss ended they stayed just that way, hugging each other and just enjoying the feeling.

"Dean I have strong feelings for you…I think I…"

Zachariah stepped out on the porch and barked, "Dean get your ass in here you have customers waiting!" Sam turned toward the ferret faced man and balled up his fists, "That's no way to speak to someone like Dean, have some manners!"

He looked over the cowboy and gave a disingenuous smile, "So you're the big date, you are handsome! Sam maybe you could come work for me, those nice long legs would look good wrapped around a…"

Dean snapped, "Shut up!"

Sam took off his hat and set it down, "I think you need a lesson in being a gentleman." He took a step toward Zachariah who took one back.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm, "It's ok Sam I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam watched Dean leave and then headed back to his room at Singers still grumbling about the rude, pinch faced jerk who dared to speak down to his honey.

…..

The place was loaded with drunk, horny men. When Dean entered a shout went up, "Sweet Rose!" The drinks started coming and Dean drank his fill, he leaned in toward Gabe, "Don't these idiots know I've got a full night already?"

Gabe raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the dance pole, "Remember you have to break that in first then you get your first customer and he is a total asshole."

Dean eyed the pole and sighed, "Crap…I forgot about that, I'll change my clothes so get the piano player ready." He hurried upstairs to his room to strip off his date clothing and put on his whore clothes.

…..

Meg stood on the stage and waved to the crowd, there were catcalls and whistles galore. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the Iron Horse Saloon, tonight we have a special treat for you."

She turned around and raised her skirt flashing the crowd then shook her ass, Meg looked over her shoulder and gave them all a coquettish look, "Oops…I'm not the special treat unless you pay me," she gave a wink and turned around.

The audience started stomping their feet and shouting "Meg" over and over as she undid her top and let it drop, she pointed to Sheriff Cas standing in the back drinking a root beer, "These are for you Cas!"

Cas blew his root beer over the bar, "Gabe I need another."

Gabriel frowned at the sheriff, "You know there isn't any booze in root beer right? Maybe you want some real beer…how about it?

Gabe poured one and slid it over then winked at the sheriff, "Go on you adorable little thing, it might get the starch out of those britches."

Cas took the real mug of beer as he watched Meg warming up the crowd. Four beers later Cas was wobbly, Meg spotted that and grinned, "Ok boys here he is, the man of the hour Sweet Rose to do his famous pickle two step and then a little bump and grind!"

She headed right for Cas and dragged him up to her room.

Dean sat on the railing of the balcony and waved, the men went crazy when they spotted him and the piano music was drowned out by chants of "Sweet Rose" over and over again.

Dean was barefooted and wore the tightest, lowest cut pants he owned. His ass plumped over the waistband and all his curls were front and center, the whore wore a tight pink gingham shirt tied under his nipples exposing his flat, hard stomach.

There was a jewel glued in his belly button that caught the light as Dean grabbed the pole wrapping his legs around it and slowly spun to the bottom holding on with one hand. When he hit the stage and landed on his bare feet it was all Sweet Rose and Dean was gone.

"Hey all you big handsome fellas," Sweet Rose slapped his butt cheek, "show me some cash and I'll show you my ass!"

Gabe passed the hat and handed it to Sweet Rose brimming with money, he set it down and untied his shirt, "Who wants more?" The men whistled and stomped their feet, Sweet Rose popped all his buttons and tossed the shirt into the crowd then played with his nipples giving a show.

Dick Roman and John Winchester watched from the bar, Roman winked at John, "Just look at that ass." John downed a shot, "I can't wait to fuck that piece…he is tight and silky, and that mouth…wow!"

Dick didn't tell John he was going to be plowing the boy in just a bit, after all he was supposed to be after Sam and not a whore, "Well lucky you."

Sweet Rose unbuttoned his jeans and then turned around lowering them inch by agonizing inch until his ass was exposed, he bent over and tugged them off then grabbed a cowboy hat on the stage and covered his crotch as he jiggled his cheeks.

He turned around and audience gave a collective groan, they yelled for him to take away the hat, Sweet Rose cupped his hand to his ear, "What was that…I need more money boys." Sweet Rose simulated a blow job with a giant dill pickle as he waited.

The stage was pelted with cash and when he was satisfied Dean put the hat on his head and did a bump and grind all the way to the stairs then hurried up to get ready for his first customer.

….

Gabe gathered up the cash for Dean and brought it to him; he knocked and let himself in. Dean was wiping the sweat from his body, "Thanks Gabe…I wish I had time for a bath."

Gabe shrugged, "The guy is a real prick so I wouldn't even bother to wipe my ass for him." He put the money on the bed and left. Dean locked the door and pushed the dresser aside, he lifted the board and put the money in his cash box then arranged it all back again.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror and let out a long sigh, he had a taste of love now and it seemed so wrong to do this but until he knew what was going to happen Dean had to survive just in case Sam left him.

He went to the window and looked over at Singers; his heart began to beat wildly when the familiar tall slender figure filled the window. _"Its Sammy I just know it!"_ Dean watched as the figure stripped off his clothing and stood there, it seemed as if Sam was looking right at him.

…

Sam looked over and spotted Dean in the window; he ran his fingers between his legs and tugged his balls then began to stroke himself. Sam had jerked himself off more in the few days since he met Dean then his entire sixteen years on the planet Earth.

He wondered if the guy that had stolen his heart could see him but he doubted it. Dean left the window and Sam went to finish on the bed a bit disappointed.

….

Dean opened the door and there was Dick Roman, before Dean could say a word he brushed past him and quickly stripped.

Dean made a sour face, "Gabe said my customer was an asshole so I should have figure out it was you."

Dick pointed to the bed, "Go on Dean, do what you do best."

Dean was going to tell Dick to go fuck himself but instead he bit his tongue and laid down on his back carefully spreading his legs just enough so Roman didn't get an accidental peek at his little secret.

"How do want me?"

Dick walked around the bed trailing his fingers along the iron frame, "You are pretty, now I know what Sam sees in you. Too bad he's spoken for Dean; Sam Winchester is mine…don't ever forget that."

Dean's jaw tightened at the mention of Sam, "On my back or bent over?"

He got on the bed and swung his leg over Dean's hips pinning him, "I want you on all fours like a nice doggie, bitch position…that's what you are right?"

Dick got off and waited until Dean was on all fours, he knelt behind him and pulled Dean's ass open then spit on his hole, "Ready?"

Dean braced himself, then glanced over to the bottle of oil on the nightstand, "Use oil don't go in dry you prick." Dick forced his way in grasped the whores slim hips, "What was that Dean?"

He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of crying so he gritted his teeth and took it, Dean grunted with each thrust and Dick Roman seemed to have stamina to spare.

Dick began slapping a cheek with every pump of his hips then bent down and whispered, "What is it like to be nothing…tell me I'm curious."

Dean started crying but didn't answer him, the tears were quiet ones and when he felt the man orgasm he dropped to the bed and buried his face in a pillow.

Roman pulled out, cracked his ass for good measure then cleaned up and dressed, he headed for the door and paused, "Dean your last name is Campbell right?"

There was a muffled, "Yeah."

"I own the bank that took over your farm…isn't that funny?!" Dean heard to door shut and Roman cackling all the way down the hall.

….

Dean sat in the second round of bath water when there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Fergus Crowley the local undertaker stepped in the shut the door, "Darling are you in here?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute just get ready."

Dean got out and drained the tub, toweled off and went out to service his second customer. He didn't mind Crowley that much, he always brought Dean flowers and even though he was a bit of a creep the man was more perverted than mean.

He had to smile when the shorter man did a ridiculous bow in the nude and then held out a bouquet of daisies; Dean took them and stuck the flowers in a beer mug with some water. "Thanks."

Crowley got on the bed and flopped back then began playing with his cock, "I was upset my date with you was pushed back, we have a standing appointment…same night and same time, I'm always first."

Dean spilled everything about Dick Roman; he wiped his eyes and then took a drink, "Anyway that's the story."

Crowley shook his erection at Dean, "I can't abide that man, he foreclosed on my first funeral home and made it into a restaurant…can you imagine! Someone needs to teach him a lesson. Well enough of that, come here and ride my cock Sweet Rose, give me some sugar."

Dean saw he had already oiled up for him, he sat on top of Crowley and slowly slid down to the base of the man's cock. Dean was raw as hell but determined to give the man a good time. He braced himself and started moving his hips, just a few minutes later it was all over.

Crowley gave him a tip, kissed his neck because he knew Dean didn't kiss on the lips and left after getting himself in order.

…

Dean fell asleep in the tub and began to dream of his farm, in the dream he was hanging laundry and Sam was out tending the goats. Dean watched Sam riding back to him all smiles and sunshine.

A loud rap on the door and a gruff voice said, "Its John." He let himself in and the dream vanished.

….

Dean's ass felt like ten miles of rough trail and there was John Winchester with the biggest cock of the night. "Any chance I can just blow you?"

"Nope, bend over for me and let daddy see that butthole of yours."

Dean kept his thighs tight together and bent over, he felt John spread him open and run his tongue over the warm, swollen flesh, "Busted ass or not you are sweet. Get on your back and call me daddy."

Dean rolled his eyes but did as he was told, "Come on daddy I need that fat cock inside of me." He hated it, the fact it was Sam's father and that Dean had to lie but he was a pro and did his job.

John pressed Deans knees to his chest and began centering his cock, Dean panicked as the head brushed against his vagina, "No let me do it!" He reached down and guided it in his ass for the rancher.

John pounded him hard then did something unexpected; he bit Dean on the shoulder and got a slap for doing it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" John liked that slap enough that he came instantly.

"Damn that was something!" He rolled off and tried to kiss Dean getting another slap in the face.

Dean shoved him with his foot, "If you didn't pay to sleep here get your ass out." John got up and stretched, "That was great; you're the best whore I ever had."

Dean picked up a boot and threatened to club him with it; John got dressed then headed out the door stopping long enough to tell Dean he didn't deserve a tip. Dean shot back, "I'll give you a tip, get the hell out of my room or else."

…..

Dean took extra care bathing so it would last him for his date with Sam; he ate a sandwich and drank milk instead of booze then went to bed. He had dreams of a tall angel with a loving heart.

…

Sam was up before John, dressed and ready to go, "Come on dad let's go and get some breakfast." John opened one eye, "Why are you so damn cheerful?"

Sam put on his cowboy hat and grinned, "I'll tell you at breakfast." Sam almost tripped on his way out the door. John sat up and groaned as the hangover was beating his brain to death, "Damn kid is going to break a leg someday."

….

Sam was working on another plate of eggs, Jo poured them both some more coffee, "Morning handsome, how did the date go?" Sam stopped eating and shot her a look then rolled his eyes towards John.

She looked at the man's sour expression and felt sorry for Sam, "Oh…um…sorry I'll just be over here." After Jo left John grabbed his son's wrist, "Is that why you've been all happy?"

Sam straightened his shoulders and nodded, "Yeah, I got a beau and I love him dad."

John tried to stare Sam down but the boy wouldn't budge, he stared right back. "So who is this boy?"

"I won't say yet, I'm just getting to know him but its love alright I can promise you that. I won't marry Dick Roman so forget it. You can meet my beau at the barn dance."

John got up, tossed money on the table, cracked Sam across the face and walked out.

Everyone was staring at Sam and when he looked around they went back to eating, a few men at the next table were joking about the calf taking on the bull among other things.

Ellen saw it all so she went to sit with Sam, "Hey don't you pay attention to your daddy, he forgot what it's like to be in love. Follow your heart Sam and it won't steer you wrong."

Sam touched his busted lip, "Thanks Miss Ellen, I don't have any ladies to talk to about these things. All I know is what I read in my dime novels, I don't have a mamma and my auntie died…she's the one that gave 'em to me."

"Are you bringing your sweetheart here tonight?"

"Yes ma'am."

Ellen slipped Sam a cookie and touched the mark on his cheek, "I'll make it extra special for you both."

Sam got up and gave her a shy smile, "Thank you." Ellen watched him leave, _"Your daddy don't deserve you boy."_

...

Sam looked in the case of jewelry at the general store, he fished around in his pocket and dropped his crumpled up bills on the glass, "You got a ring for a fella, like an engagement ring?"

Balthazar also known as "Balt the Englishman" counted out the money, "Not for this amount." Sam took it back and put it in his pocket, "Oh…alright then."

He turned to leave but Balt grabbed his arm, "Your breaking my heart really you are…does that puppy face work on everyone?"

Sam's eyebrows knit together and he gave the wiry man a confused look, "Excuse me?"

Balt rolled his eyes, "You really an innocent aren't you? Alright young man I'll see what I can do. I have my supplier coming in this week and after he finishes laughing at me when I tell him the price I pay for the ring I'll find you something, what size is his finger?"

Sam gave him a smile and held out his hand, "Maybe a size smaller than mine, would you have it in stock before the barn dance; I want to ask him to marry me."

He measured Sam's finger, "Oh sure of course I'll pull a ring right out of my bum just in time for the barn dance."

Sam gave him that confused look again.

"Go on get out of here and come see me on Saturday."

Sam tipped his hat, "Thank you." He hurried out the door like a man on fire spinning Doc Bradbury in a circle; Sam apologized and then kissed her hand. She watched him run over to Singers, "What got into him?"

Balt smirked at her, "I think it's who he wants to get into that's got him all cheerful…ah young love."

Dick Roman stepped out of the shadows and pointed to the big jar of stick candy, "Give me a cherry."

Balt gasped, "Where did you come from?"

Dick reached in and took his own candy stick, "So Sam is buying an engagement ring?"

Balt grabbed the coin off the counter and dropped it in the register, "I don't see how that's your business."

Roman drummed his fingers on the glass and looked around the store, "Everything is my business." He ran his tongue up the cherry stick then bit it. The man walked out laughing to himself.

Charlie shivered, "Yuck, men like him make me glad I like the ladies."

…

Dick Roman stood at the new line of tracks they just ran to Zachville, his railroad interests were expanding rapidly, he kicked the rail and smiled at his supervisor, "Nice…trains come through at what times?"

Zed handed him the schedule, "its pretty dead out here…long stretch of nothing but I suppose if its ore cars it don't make much difference."

Dick crouched down and ran his fingers over the track_, "Oh you have no idea how dead it's going to be out here once I christen the tracks with whore blood."_

TBC


	5. Broken Flowers

Dean woke up and checked the clock on the wall; 3 o'clock and he had one hour to pretty himself up. Dean tapped some toothpowder on his brush and cleaned his teeth.

A slap under each arm and his crotch with lilac water and he was feeling nice. Dean picked up the dirty, wrinkled new clothes that were no longer new and panicked. There was no time to run out and get something else so he dug through his closet and found the jeans that covered him the best.

Dean put on his newish boots, the jeans and a chambray shirt. He didn't look fancy for his meal out but at least he looked presentable.

….

Sam combed his shoulder length hair and then brushed his teeth, he checked his breath and it had a nice clove scent to it from the tooth powder. He put on his second best shirt saving the best for the barn dance then grabbed the bouquet of black- eyed Susans and headed over to the Iron Horse Saloon.

…

Dean was waiting outside shifting from foot to foot, body tense and palms sweaty, _"Damn what is wrong with me? I feel as jumpy as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs…just breathe…oh geez here comes Sammy and he looks so good…"_

….

Sam dodged a horse and rider in his hurry to get to Dean, the flowers fell and he watched as they were trampled flat. Sam gasped and tried to salvage one until Dean yelled, "Watch out!"

Sam jumped out of the way as a wagon passed him, he stumbled and fell in the dirt. Dean ran over and helped him up, "Come on Sammy don't die on me."

Sam pointed to the flowers, "I picked those especially for you, I'm sorry Dean." Dean smacked the dirt off the ass of the cowboys jeans, "Hey I still got to see them right? I'd rather have you safe than the flowers."

Dean gave him a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes just right and Sam had to catch his breath, he ran a thumb over his mouth and Dean caught it in his teeth then wiggled his eyebrows.

He got the response he wanted; Sam flushed red in the cheeks so he released the thumb, "Alright let's get some chow handsome."

….

Ellen looked at the clock, it was almost five and she was getting worried until Sam walked in with Dean Campbell on his arm. She ushered them over to a secluded table were they could court each other in private.

Sam pulled out Dean's chair for him, No one had ever done that for Dean before, "Such a gentleman…Sam you treat me so good."

Sam sat down and took his hand across the table, "You look extra pretty tonight. Dean, before your boss interrupted last night I was going to tell you that I l…"

Jo came over to get their orders, "Dean Campbell, I haven't seen you in here for awhile." Dean lowered his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah I know."

The last time Dean was there he danced for a group of flush gamblers that wanted a little show. They bought his dinner and gave Dean cash.

Sam looked over the menu, "I'm gonna get the steak, Dean get whatever you want." Dean looked at the prices and knew Sam was showing off for him, "I'll get chicken."

Jo took the menus and left.

Dean told Sam all about the farm he grew up on, his mother's death and why he moved to town, "So when the Bank of Roman took it over I had to get out and came here to find work. I didn't have any family or skills so I had to take what I could… Sam I have to tell you something…"

Jo brought over the coffee and filled their cups, "Food will be out in a bit." Dean lost his nerve and started stuffing bread in his mouth.

"What were you going to tell me Dean?"

Dean mumbled around a mouthful, "Nothing."

Sam cleared his throat and gave his date a serious look, "Dean I wanted to tell you something about me…I've never had s…"

Jo set the plates in front of them, "Here you go, save room for dessert because momma made pie."

Dean watched her leave then turned back to Sam, "You never had what now?"

"Nothing."

Dean looked down at his chicken but waited for Sam to start eating first. Sam grabbed Dean's plate and switched them, "Hope you don't mind, I'm not in the mood for steak."

The kind gesture affected Dean so much he had to look away and wipe his eyes.

Sam started on a chicken leg, "Well don't cry, it's only a steak," he grinned, "it's not like I gave you a ring…bet that would really make you cry."

Dean's heart leaped at the mention of a ring, "It sure would but happy tears."

…..

Jo and Ellen kept peeking out of the kitchen to spy on them, "Jo that's Sweet Rose from over at the saloon, he's a nice boy except for his job."

Jo leaned her head on the door and sighed, "Look at them mama…I wish a man would look at me that way."

Ellen grabbed two pieces of pie and brought them over, "On the house."

Sam nodded, "Thank you Miss Ellen." Dean kept his eyes lowered; Ellen touched his shoulder, "I'm glad you got such a nice boy Dean."

….

They had a few hours before Dean had to get back to work so they walked along the quiet streets and avoided the main part where all the carousing was going on. Dean kept looking at Sam's busted lip, "Who did that to you Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, "It's no big deal, my daddy's got a temper what can I say? It's not the first time he's hit me."

Dean felt a flash of anger, "He shouldn't hit you Sam."

"I know."

…..

They were approaching the stables when a downpour started, Dean dragged Sam by the hand inside, they fell into the nearest pile of loose hay soaked and both giggling, Dean got on top of Sam and pushed the wet hair off his face, "You look good all wet Sammy."

Dean kissed Sam first. He unbuttoned the cowboy's wet shirt and peeled it open exposing the hard stomach and broad chest, "Oh Sam… you're beautiful."

Sam shook as he slowly opened Dean's shirt gently running his hands over the stiff nipples, when Dean let out a groan Sam took that as a good sign so he rolled them between his fingers then began exploring the planes of the hard torso stopping right above Dean's belt.

The seam of Deans jeans were riding right between the tight slit and pressing against his little clitoris. It felt so good that he grabbed Sam's hand and pressed it there guiding a finger over the seam, "Rub right there…oh god Sammy harder…"

Dean squeezed his thighs tight and rode the waves of pleasure from some well place fabric and the cowboy's firm pressure moaning into a kiss he forced on Sam's mouth.

After a few minutes Dean torn off the kiss and let out a hissing noise as he trembled all over. It was his very first vaginal orgasm assisted by someone else and even though Sam was unaware what really happened to Dean it was a beautiful moment anyway.

Sam held him tight after that, he whispered in Dean's ear, "What happened…did I hurt you?" Dean murmured happily into the warm skin under his lips, "No sweetheart you made me feel wonderful like no one else has before."

….

After the rain let up they headed back to the Iron Horse, Sam walked him all the way to the saloon doors but Dean stopped him from going in, "No honey don't follow me I have a lot to do, I'll see you tomorrow I promise and this time I'll treat you ok?"

Sam looked over the doors and spotted his father drinking and gambling with a bunch of rancher buddies, "Alright, I see my dad in there anyway."

He touched his busted lip, "Tomorrow then…I'll miss you like hell but I'll live." Sam started to walk away and stopped, "You called me honey."

Dean smiled, "Sure Sammy you're my honey aren't you?"

"Yeah I sure am."

Dean watched him almost walk into a lamp post and then run back to Singers, _"He sure is a honey…god I love him."_

….

Gabe was pitching peanuts into a whores corset when Dean walked over, "Evening Gabe, working real hard huh?" The bartender gave him a smirk, "Sure why not…oh you have an all night customer, Winchester won big at cards and he's gonna be bunking with you."

Dean looked over at John and waved, "Crap, just what I need."

The bartender looked around and then slid Dean a free bottle of whiskey, "Don't let Zach see this…rat faced bastard."

Dean chuckled, "Hey don't hide the way you feel Gabe…but yeah he is a total pile of pig shit."

Zachariah seemed to appear out of nowhere, "What are you boys talking about while you're not working?"

Gabe started pouring beers and taking money again, "Just pig shit rat bastards."

"Hmmm…interesting, well carry on then." He walked away to work the crowd, Gabe and Dean burst out laughing, he grabbed the bottle and ran up stairs.

…

Dean washed between his legs getting rid of the evidence of their tryst in the stables and when he got out of the lavatory John was naked and waiting for him.

"Mmm…you look so good I missed you. Its gonna be hell going back to transient whores and stable hands after this week is over." John patted his chest, "Tonight I want to eat you out real good, come here and sit on my face awhile."

Dean tried to think of a way out, he never did that no matter how much someone paid because of his condition. "I can't, look if you want me to bend over I can do that but I can't sit on your face alright?"

John scowled, "Well this is disappointing, I'll want some of my money back then." Dean pulled some bills out and handed it to him, "Here take it. I can do other things, what do want instead?"

"I suppose the usual."

Dean gave it his all but it was tough, he thought about that busted lip of Sam's and how angry it made him that anyone would lay a hand on his man. He did a seductive dance and crawled slowly between Johns's legs running a practiced tongue up the length of that massive cock.

"You like that daddy…like your baby boy to lick you all over?"

John beat the head against the whore's plump lips splattering pre cum, "Ok fuck yes!"

…

Sam couldn't sleep, he thought about Dean and his pretty nipples all hard and needy for a mouth but Sam didn't do it and now he wondered what they would have felt like under his tongue.

He knew something happened to Dean just from Sam pressing against the denim between his legs and it made his sweetheart feel so good but he couldn't figure out what.

Sam thought what a novice he was and worried he couldn't please someone beautiful like Dean, _"What if he had other boys feel him up…what if they were better than me...dang I'm so raw at everything."_

He sat up and looked over to the saloon and saw the light from Dean's room, Sam decided he was going to pick some more black-eyed Susan and surprise him even if he was working.

…..

Sam looked over the swinging doors at the packed saloon, there was a show going on and he figured he could sneak right up stairs. There were men going up and down to the rooms and Sam assumed they were conducting some sort of transactions maybe gambling related.

He hurried up then started wandering the hall reading the names on the doors. Sam found it, a plaque on a door that said "Sweet Rose" he took off his hat and was about to knock until he heard Dean groaning then beg for someone to stop hurting him.

….

Dean's knees were pressed to the side as John slammed his ass so hard Dean thought his bones would break, "You like that big dick boy…slut."

Dean let out a long groan, he grasped the headboard behind him trying to pull away, "Stop it your hurting me!"

Suddenly there came the sound of splintering wood and the heavy door flew open, there was Sam, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his face. The black-eyed Susans dropped one by one to the floor breaking stems and losing petals as they hit.

It was nothing compared to the broken heart inside of Sam.

TBC


	6. Longhorn

Sam stood there wild eyed looking from John to Dean and back again, he locked his gaze onto his father, "You bastard!"

John pulled out of Dean and grabbed the sheet to cover himself, he growled, "Boy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sam walked right up to his father and popped him in the nose sending the man sprawling on the floor.

Dean was wrapped in a blanket now and looked like he was about to cry, "Sam I tried to tell you…"

Sam turned; his sweet features were twisted into a mask of anger, "How could you lie to me? You made me look like a damn fool Dean, all this time I thought you loved me!"

He gestured to John still dazed on the floor with blood gushing from his nose, "You have no shame."

Sam stormed out crushing the flowers under his boots.

….

Dean slid down the wall moaning in raw emotional pain, every dream he had died when Sam walked in that door.

Meg came in to see what was wrong; she looked at the splintered door frame, John holding his nose with blood running down his face and Dean rocking in the corner.

She shoved the door closed and crouched down to check on John, "Looks like you got a busted nose and I bet you deserved it." Meg got back up and headed to her room.

Doc Bradbury came in a few minutes later, she had her standing appointment with Meg and the whore had sent her to check on John. After a brief examination in an awkward situation she determined he had a broken nose but anyone could have seen it by the angle.

"I can't patch you up here; you got a buddy downstairs that can help get you to my office?" John mumbled, "Yeah… Tippy."

Meg was standing over her watching, "I know who he is I'll get him."

….

After Johns sorry hide was hauled over to the doctor's office Meg ran Dean a bath and made him wash up while she sat there on a stool next to the tub, "So what happened?"

Dean washed himself methodically starting at one end then working his way down, "My life is over."

She took a swig from the bottle of purloined whiskey then handed it to Dean, "Huh…so that's what happened, can you give me some details?" He gave her the short version of the sordid event.

Meg got up and headed for the bedroom, "Change your bathwater and I'll change your sheets then get some sleep."

…

Dean sat there in a bathrobe watching Meg pick up the mess, "Why are you being so nice?"

She shoved him back on the mattress and covered him up, "I don't know, maybe the love of a good man makes a girl feel like doing good things."

Dean covered his face with the blanket, "I didn't tell Sam about my job and now it's over…I was with his father Meg, I can't make up for that."

She yanked the blanket down, "Suck it up Campbell, you've been through hell and back and never let anything beat you. Now you're just talking like a damn quitter. By my count half the town has been up your ass so I don't think it matters if it was his father or the mayor. Tomorrow morning things will look better I promise."

Dean wiped his eyes and blew his nose, "Sheriff Cas is a good man Meg, don't let him slip away from you I mean it."

For the first time he saw her soften and her eyes get misty, "Thanks Dean, why don't you take your own advice and try to get your good man back."

She went out and left Dean to his sorrows.

…..

Sam tossed and turned then gave up on sleep all together; he wished he was a drinker right about then so he could force himself to sleep but it was no use. He felt like a fool and there was no way around the fact that his father had sex with Dean and that Sam's very own sweetheart was a whore.

He sat there watching the dark window that belonged to Dean's room wondering if he was alright, _"I was a fool thinking love is like a dime novel…a kiss can change my world…well it can't so I might as well face it."_

Sam went to bed propped up enough so he could still watching Dean's window until he fell into a fitful sleep.

…..

An hour later the door opened and Sam heard John's voice but it sounded strange because of his broken nose.

Tippy helped him to the bed then propped up some pillows behind his friend, "John you coming tomorrow morning? They got that nice lot of Longhorn up, you'll miss out."

John hitched his thumb toward Sam, "The boy can go, he's got nuts big enough to hit his old man then I guess he can buy for the ranch. I've got a meeting in the morning, now I have to go with a damn splint on my nose."

John watched his friend leave and then began talking to Sam, he knew the boy wasn't sleeping, "Sam I know you're awake."

Sam rolled over, "What do you want?"

"John coughed and then let out a wheezing sound, "I saw the flowers before you punched me, is that the fella you love?"

"None of your business."

"Come on son, can't you find anyone decent to be with, this town is swarming with young cowboys just looking for a bed partner like you."

Sam sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned up the lamp; "If you ever want to make this right between us I want something."

John snorted then gingerly touched his splint, "Sam I won't be blackmailed."

"If you still want me for a son then you'll do what I ask…I can live without you but you can't live without me and you know it. Plus it would be pretty embarrassing for your business partners to know what happened tonight."

John let out a sigh and pulled the cork out of a bottle of whiskey then tipped it back drinking a generous bit, "I won't ever approve of that whore."

Sam snatched the bottle from him and tossed it against the wall hard enough to break it, "I don't need your blessing for a damn thing I just want some land. I have a place in mind that got foreclosed on a little over a year ago. I want it put in my name only…you make that happen and I'll still be your son of sorts and I'll work the ranch until you can find someone else."

"Sam that ranch is for family and your all I got left!"

"Those are my terms. I know the ranch is for family, it was mother's family that built it."

There was a long stretch of silence, Sam snuffed out the lamp, "I'll bid on the Longhorn for you tomorrow. You rest up because we are going to the bank in the afternoon."

…

Dean woke up before sunrise, he planned on catching Sam at breakfast and if that failed the cattle auction. Dean went about his careful grooming until he was satisfied with the results. The new old clothes Zach bought him had been cleaned and ironed.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror one more time and headed out to make a plea to his man.

…

Ellen poured Sam some more milk, the sun was barely up and the place was already full of hungry strangers in town for the last few days of events. "So where is your man?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't have one anymore."

Ellen could tell by his red eyes that Sam had been crying, the boys hand shook as he brought the glass to his lips and put it down again.

She spotted Dean at the door with his head bowed; she hurried over to him, "Dean you want some breakfast?"

He looked at her shyly, "Yeah but it looks busy."

Ellen's heart went out to the boy with the sad green eyes; she put her arm around him and guided Dean through the dining room, "I got just the table for you."

…..

Sam looked up at Dean and then to Ellen, next he gave his half eaten plate of eggs a glance then put on his hat and got up, Dean grabbed his arm, "Sammy please talk to me."

The cowboy jerked his arm away and walked out.

….

Sam sat on the fence waiting for the Longhorns John had his heart set on. Someone came up behind him and ran a hand along his rear hanging over the fence, Sam jerked around and there was Dick Roman.

"Good morning Cherry."

He brazenly squeezed the succulent young ass, "Sam I can't wait to break this in on our wedding night."

Sam reached around and grasped Dick Romans wrist squeezing it hard, "I would advise that you keep your hands off my rear end."

Dick pulled his arm away, "When I want something I get it no matter what, your ass is mine Sam you just don't realize it yet."

Sam snorted, "Someday when I do have relations I won't play bitch. I want a tender young thing to lay under me and you sure don't fit that description. Face it Roman I got my heart set on one man so you might as well pester someone else."

Dick was livid, "It's that whore isn't it?"

Before Sam could answer Dick Roman had already vanished into the crowd.

….

Dean took a gamble going over to the auction; the place was loaded with men that already had him and a lot of horny ne'er-do-wells that couldn't afford him and some weren't above committing a rape or two while they were in town.

He wore a hat and tried to dress down but Dean was well known, at the saloon he was a star attraction but out in the light of day the ugliness of his job was front and center. In fact Dean rarely went out to events and stuck to only the business he needed to attend to outside the safety of the Iron Horse.

He spotted Sam sitting on a fence heads above the rest, raising his hand and shouting something every now and then. Dean worked his way over and stood behind him. He couldn't help himself, Dean needed to touch Sam so badly he wrapped his arms around his honeys waist desperate to feel his warmth again.

Sam thought it was Dick Roman, he twisted around and growled "I said I'm not interested now get the hell…" He saw those big green eyes filled with hurt looking up at him, "Dean what are you doing here?"

The auctioneer gave last call and Sam turned back trying get the final bid in but lost the lot, "Dang it!"

Dean let go and took several steps back, "S..sorry Sam." Dean vanished into the crowd as Sam craned his neck to spot him, "Dean, get back here, I didn't know it was you!"

Sam climbed off the fence to find Dean, a group of men were laughing and one said, "Don't worry kid if you can afford cattle you can afford Sweet Rose…damn whore spreads it for anyone with enough money."

Sam grabbed the stranger by the shirt then shoved him to the ground, "Shut your filthy mouth, you don't know a thing about him!"

Sam began pushing his way through the crowd, catching up to Dean in an empty stretch of stable, he grabbed him spinning Dean around, "Alright let me tell you something Dean, you have to decide what you really want."

"I want you Sam."

With that Dean pushed the cowboy into a stall full of clean bedding; Sam tumbled on his butt with Dean right on top of him.

They kissed hard and desperate as Sam took charge rolling Dean on his back and forcing his legs open, he humped his painful erection over and over against his honeys, just fabric between them.

It was all thrusting tongues and hips slamming together until Dean wrapped his legs around the cowboy's waist locking them tightly.

Dean's hidden treasure clenched as the moisture came slick and plentiful soaking the crotch of his jeans; his cock was close behind twitching in the tight denim and wetting his thigh.

He couldn't believe how Sam could make him come so easy fully clothed, Dean wondered what the cowboy could to him if Sam had his hands all over Deans naked body.

Dean slid his hand inside of Sam's pants and began jerking the massive cock bringing his cowboy home, "That's it you big longhorn come for me sweetheart…"

Sam gasped as he pumped the fist griping him tight releasing in his drawers then slowly opened his eyes and looked around the stall a bit disoriented; he sat up and wiped his sleeve over his sweaty brow.

A man had never touched him like that before because Sam wouldn't allow it but with Dean all his control went out the window for the first time in his life.

A stable hand stuck his head inside the stall, "Hey get out of here you two, go get a room and leave the stable to the horses!"

Sam grabbed Dean by the hand and got them out of there. The man glared at them mumbling, "Damn horny cowboys humpin' all over the place…can't wait till this week is over."

…..

Dean was in heaven, he thought the decidedly wet dry humping was a sign Sam was softening toward him again.

Sam felt the encounter was a distraction from the big issues at hand. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pressed his lips to Dean's ear, "Dean you have to give up whoring totally and no more secrets…you got anything else you need to tell me about yourself?"

Dean froze on the spot because he did have a big secret that he didn't share with anyone but his doctor. The middle of a cattle auction didn't seem like the place to tell Sam at all.

Sam took his fearful silence as Dean's unwillingness to change, "You got until the barn dance day after tomorrow to come clean and give up your ways…you don't show up then I'll know you're always going to be a liar and floozy. Sunday I'm heading back with or without you."

Sam walked out leaving Dean to mull over his choices.

TBC


	7. Lady Parts

John was waiting for Sam outside the bank, his son strode up looking angrier than ever, "Did you get the Longhorn?"

"No I lost the bid," he nodded toward the bank, "you decided yet?"

John had decided it was only fair he buy Sam the property he wanted after what the boy walked in on. He hoped maybe his son would forget about the saloon whore, fix the property up and find a decent man to settle down with. Someone John deemed worthy of a Winchester.

"Yeah Sam I'll buy you that dilapidated goat farm you got your heart set on."

….

Father and son sat in front of Mister Sprague a rawboned man with pinched features, there didn't seem to be anything kind about him but he worked for Dick Roman so kindness wasn't part of the job description.

"Roman Bank foreclosed on that old place over a year ago, the Campbells raised goats until the mother up and died, then her fool kid lost it. What do you want it for; I have better places I can let go more suited for cattle."

John somehow looked even more imposing with the leather splint over his nose and bruising under his eyes, "I've heard about the place and rode past it a few times, it's got a good water source and a clean well, the outbuildings look sound and there's a nice bit of property with it."

Sprague narrowed his eyes, "You're a cattle man, why do you want a goat farm?"

John pulled a check ledger from his satchel, "It's a gift for my son if he wants to raise circus monkeys on that damn property he can do it. Just take my money and get the deed and put it in my son's name."

Sprague shrugged, "Fine, buy that piece of rocky scrub for all I care, we didn't want it anyway."

…..

They headed over to the courthouse next to get everything filed in person, Sam wanted everything rock solid and legal. With John Winchesters connections and money things tended to move quickly.

Afterward as Sam clutched the deed to his very first property John noticed his son smiled for the first time in two days. "So you forgive me?"

Sam shrugged then started walking with John right behind working double time to keep up with the long strides. Power was shifting between the Winchesters in less than a week and there was no way for John to stop it.

…

Once a crestfallen Dean went back to the saloon Gabe caught up to him, "Hey that creepy fuck we work for wants you to go in for your physical, it's that time again."

Zachariah insisted they get physicals every few months just to be sure his whores were in top condition.

Dean scowled at Gabe, "I don't want to; my day has sucked balls so far."

Gabe bounced a peanut off Dean's crotch, "Well if you want to keep sucking balls you better get your ass over there." Dean took a swing across the bar with an open hand but missed, "You're a disgusting pig!"

The bartender chuckled as he took another step back, "I've been called worse."

….

Dean took off his clothes for Doc Bradbury, "Dean since I'm giving you a physical I should check your lady parts."

"Why?"

"Because it's been over a year, you let me examine it when you first started at Iron Horse but now you pretend your vagina doesn't exist when you come in."

Dean hated anyone poking or prodding him and the doctor was the only other person besides his mother that had ever seen it, he grudgingly gave in, "Fine."

A few minutes later Dean was on a table with his knees bent and his hand between his legs holding his balls up for her, "Is this going to take long?"

Doc Bradbury gingerly opened him up with gloved hands doing a visual inspection, "Everything looks healthy inside from what I can tell. Are you menstruating every month?"

Dean gave an exaggerated sigh, "This is embarrassing as hell…yes I am. Do you know how hard it is to hide that? If anyone found out then I'd have nothing special left Doc. I'm a whore but at least I'm a virgin that way. Zach would force me to use it just to cash in."

She could see Dean was working himself up to a crying jag, "It's alright Dean, I would never say a word, you can trust me."

Dean rubbed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, "I'm saving myself for someone special. I don't have much of anything else to offer a man."

"I think you have plenty to offer you just don't know it yet."

He sat up and covered himself, "Do you have any more of those cotton things for my monthly visit?"

"Sure Dean I'll send you back with some," she patted his knee, "everything looks good, honestly it's hard to tell you have a vagina, no hair or mound just smooth and tight like a little secret all your own."

Dean rolled his eyes at her, "Wonderful, glad it looks so good because no one will ever get to use it."

Charlie thought back to Sam at the general store looking at rings and smiled to herself, "Don't count Sam out yet, you never know what might happen."

Dean reached between his legs and ran a finger over the slit, "Once he finds out about this I don't know what will happen. My daddy left my mother because of me, when I was born he thought I was a freak and took off."

Charlie was shocked, "Your mother told you that?"

"No, but she was a good woman so I had to be the reason he left us. Mom never treated me different though…I miss her."

Dean turned his back and got dressed; she saw his thin shoulders shake a little and wanted to hug him but didn't think Dean wanted to be touched anymore.

…..

Sam watched his father over the rim of his glass, John looked like hell, the bruises under his eyes from the punch were a rainbow of ugly colors now and the leather splint made him look meaner than usual, still Sam would have done it again and then some. In fact right now he was thinking how nice it would be punch his father right in the jaw for treating Dean like trash.

Sam set down his milk and ran a finger around the rim, he looked John right in the eye and found he was getting very good at that, "I need to get paid early."

John looked down and studied the slab of ham sitting next to his eggs then stabbed it with a fork; he wouldn't make eye contact with Sam, "Why?"

Sam was going in to check on the ring situation, it was the day before the barn dance and he was anxious to buy it in the hopes that everything would work out between them so he could propose, "Because I need to buy something."

John looked around to be sure no one could hear them and spoke low, "Is this something for the whore? Son this is bullshit… you only think you love him. Sweet Jesus boy, I fucked his ass but good and not just the one time. There is nothing special about him and you just like that pretty face and body."

Sam gripped his steak knife and John sat back out of reach, "You listen to me, I'll make my own choices and you have to accept it. I don't know what will happen between us but it doesn't concern you. Now I'm riding out after this to check on that property I got and then I have errands so you have to handle things today."

John grumbled, "Fine, think with your pecker then." He tossed Sam's pay on the table and watched as he stuffed it in his pocket and headed out the door.

…

Sam waited outside of the General Store for the door to open, as soon as the owner unlocked the it Sam hurried in right to the jewelry case, "Did the ring come?"

Balt stepped behind the counter and slowly sipped his coffee, "Its six in the morning give me a moment to wake up." Sam looked around the store tripping on a rack of shovels knocking them over; he picked them up and gave Balt a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

Balt rolled his eyes, "Come here before you work your way over to the china."

Sam laid out every cent he had to his name on the counter, "I just got paid so maybe I could buy a ring right now."

He gave the earnest young cowboy an amused smile, "You're lucky my supplier came into town a day early, I have a nice selection just in your price range." Actually the supplier wasn't due until later but he decided to cut the kid a deal and just not let him know about.

Balt believed in karma and thought just maybe he would end up with a sweetie of his own someday by his kind actions.

He plucked one from the row of rings with a European cut white topaz in a gold setting. It was no diamond but the gold still put it out of Sam's price range.

"Now this one is nice, it's a white topaz but it has a lovely cut so it sparkles almost like a diamond. Is he manly or more …um…flamboyant like me?"

Sam slipped the ring on to his knuckle and held it up, "He's manly but sensitive, Dean cries easy but he's tough."

Balt raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean Sweet Rose Dean?"

Sam's immediately went on the defensive, "What if it is?"

"Oh I don't mean anything negative; Dean is a sweet young man. When are you asking him?"

Sam looked around and dropped his voice even though the store was empty, "Tomorrow night at the barn dance…if he can give me the answer I want."

Sam took off the ring, "I'll take it do you have a nice ring box for me?" Balt pulled out the tray of gold men's wedding bands, "It's all the rage out East for men to wear a band as well, go ahead try one on."

Sam eventually found a good fit but he slipped it off and handed it back, "I can't afford two rings. Deans ring is the important one, not mine."

Balt put them in separate ring boxes, then a little cloth bag and handed it to Sam, "Of course you can afford two rings, they just went on sale."

Sam ran his fingers over the bag and smiled softly, "Sometimes I think people feel sorry for me and that's why they do such nice things…am I that pitiful?"

The shopkeeper had his own thoughts on that, "Good heavens you're a novelty around these parts!"

Sam knit his eyebrows together and gave him a puzzled look, "A novelty?"

"Sure, how often does a person meet a strapping, sixteen year old handsome virgin cowboy with a heart of gold?"

Sam broke out in a grin, "Not often?"

Balt waved him toward the door, "Off with you now, go find that forever love of yours." Sam ran out the door spinning Charlie Bradbury in a circle, he grabbed her hand and kissed it in his exuberance, "Sorry Ma'am." He hurried down the steps and to his horse.

Charlie grabbed the door and steadied herself, "Where is he off to in such a rush?"

Balt sighed dreamily as he watched Sam swing a long leg over the saddle and head out, "To find his forever love of course."

….

It took several hours to get to the old Campbell place; Sam dismounted and went right to the little house that was all boarded up. He pried a board off and climbed through a window then walked around the humble home.

Sam found what he assumed was Dean's room; the cot was still there and a table next to it. There were still clothes about Deans size draped over a chair as if he left in a hurry.

There were several paintings on the wall of the sparse room, one was a pastoral scene with goats by a pond and another was of a tall figure on a horse off in the distance scanning the horizon from a hill.

Sam knew he was no art critic but the boy knew beauty when he saw it and the cowboy thought the paintings were beautiful.

He opened the closet and found a bucket with little tubes of dried up paint, some small brushes and a roll of canvas. Sam was tickled to find out that Dean had been a budding artist. He went back and checked the signature on the paintings and saw the initials "DC" in the corner of each.

An old parlor guitar sat in the corner of the closet; Sam took it out and sat down to examine it. The fretwork was worn and when he strummed it Sam could tell it needed work.

He pictured Dean sitting there alone in his room picking out a song or maybe singing to his mother Mary.

Everything gave Sam a window into the world of Dean Campbell before he had to leave his old life behind; it forced the cowboy to look at the prostitute he loved in a new light.

He closed up the window, got on his horse and headed back to Zachville all the way praying that tomorrow night Dean would come to him pledging to give it all up to be with Sam and come clean with any secrets so they could move on.

The thought of leave on Sunday without Dean was too much for the cowboy to bear.

…..

Dick Roman met with his bank manager since he was in town to check on his shiny new rail line. Sprague was nervous, he was a hard man but Dick Roman was ruthless and made him look like old Saint Nick himself.

"Alright Sprague, did we unload some of those scrub properties?" He slid some papers across the desk, "Yes sir, with all the business in town and the new rail line some of the smaller places were snatched up and the bank…I mean you, made a nice profit."

Dick glanced over the properties until he hit the Campbell place; he frowned as he flipped through the raft of papers and got to the signature and the name of the new owner, "Sam Winchester?"

"Yes sir, his daddy bought it for him as a gift."

His lip curled, "That's it…now I'm going to do it."

Sprague's voice shook, "Do what sir?"

Dick slammed his fist on the desk, "Paint the rails red!"

The bank manager wasn't sure what that met but he figured it had nothing to do with paint and felt sorry for the person on the working end of Dick Romans anger.

….

Dean leaned against the bar and watched the men gambling and drinking, he noticed Meg was sitting on the sheriff's lap and the couple was kissing. In their line of work you didn't kiss your customers, it was considered that last line a whore could draw and get away with. Kissing was saved for your sweetheart and he was pleased to see Meg and Cas so happy.

Gabe watched the couple and made a gagging sound, "Those two are sickening…kissing and pawing at each other, Cas went from mouse to man after one night in her bed."

Dean gave the bartender a wistful smile, "Well I think it's sweet." He looked around to be sure Zach wasn't listening, the man always seemed to pop up out of nowhere, "Can I tell you a secret Gabe?"

Gabe looked around and then nodded, "Sure Dean."

"I'm done with whoring, tonight I'm packing my things up and come Sunday I hope to belong to Sam Winchester. Tomorrow night is the barn dance and I'm going to give my heart over to him."

Gabe pointed to a table of whores currently entertaining a group of fur trappers, "Without you and Meg around here it's just going to be one tooth Sally, baby dick Clem, tiny tits Tessie and bug nuts Nate!"

Dean chuckled, "Well I guess my nickname isn't so bad after all…sorry Gabe guess you will have wait for a fresh batch of young pretty whores to come in looking for work because my sweet rose is retired unless your name is Sam Winchester."

…..

Dean packed his things then went to bed hardly able to sleep he was so excited. His hand traveled between his legs and gently ran a finger along the virgin surprise he had in store for his one and only Sam.

Next the finger circled his sweet rose as the former whore gave a happy sigh knowing that only the pretty cowboy right across the street was going own it forever.

TBC

**A/N **Brownie points to anyone that recognizes Mister Sprague.


	8. Hoe-Down

The next morning Sam sat with his father at Miss Ellen's having breakfast, he drummed his fingers on the table until John growled, "Stop that damn it, I got a headache. What are you all anxious about? I bought you that property you wanted so you should be happy."

Sam was drinking coffee, he usually didn't but then that week brought about many things the boy had never done before, "I checked it out, it's a nice place and has a pump for water right in the kitchen but with the new rail and updates coming into the area, someday we can get electric lights out there and maybe a real lavatory."

John snorted, "Well la-de-da, I suppose you need all that right?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't see why not. Anyway dad I won't be able to help you today, I have to get ready for the barn dance. I want to take a bath and get some proper flowers and a box of chocolates. I was thinking of buying some of that nice toilet water so I smell extra good."

John kept reading the paper holding it in front of his face, "Toilet water…why don't you pick up a dress while you're at it? Why all the fuss anyway, you act the Queen of England is going to be there and want to dance with you."

Sam put his hat on and got up to leave, "I'm not gonna dance with a queen tonight but I just might dance with a princess."

He headed for the door and John shouted after him, "Really son, the whore?"

Sam whipped around and snapped back, "No dad I said a princess, I'd ask you to wish me luck but it's not in you be kind hearted!"

John watched his son through the window of the restaurant as the boy walked with determination toward the general store, _"Stupid kid thinking with his pecker again. I'll be damned if I'm going to have a prostitute steal my son's inheritance…"_

….

Sam was testing the samples of toilet water, he leaned down so Balt could sniff him, "If you were dancing with me would you like to be up close and personal with the lavender or the rose?" The man buried his nose on one side of the cowboy's neck and then the other breathing deeply, "Darling if I were dancing with you I wouldn't care if you dabbed cow dung behind each ear."

Sam straightened up and gave him a frown, "I'm not so much to look at." He pointed to the boxes of chocolate, "Give me one of those."

"Heart shaped?"

Sam blushed and looked away, "Yeah…heart shaped."

Balt rang up the lavender scented toilet water and the candy then watched as Sam rushed out the door like the world was on fire and he had the only bucket of water.

…

Dean examined himself in the mirror critiquing every detail; he turned and looked over his shoulder to check his rear end in the tight jeans. Satisfied his butt looked good enough to eat Dean slipped on his cornflower shirt and tucked it in then put on a silk tie and chamois vest.

He did his best to sneak away from the Iron Horse without anyone noticing but Gabe stopped him as Dean went out the back door, "Hang a minute." Gabe came back a few minutes later with a rose, "Here give this to that handsome cowboy."

Dean held it to his nose and gave the bartender a smile, "Thanks Gabe."

Gabe rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, "Go on…get out of here and leave me with that motley crew of whores then, I'll keep your room safe and sound."

Dean took a deep breath and stepped out into the night; he paused to look up at the stars and hoped by tomorrow night he would see them with Sam by his side.

…..

Sam toweled off and examined himself in the mirror, at sixteen he was muscled and sturdy but still hadn't filled out all the way. He didn't see himself like other people did, Sam felt he was nice enough looking but nothing special.

He slipped on his jeans and looked at his rear in the mirror, _"Dang flat ass of mine…I'm all arms and legs…oh well I'll make do with what the good Lord gave me."_

He put on his crisp white shirt, a garnet bolo under the collar, a form fitting black vest and then his only good coat, a long black duster with two buttons. John had it custom made for Sam on his sixteenth birthday and truth be told it made Sam feel like a badass when he wore it. The cowboy slipped on his black riding boots and did a twirl already excited to dance with his honey.

John walked in and his son grinned at him, "How do I look?"

John took a drink from his flask and looked his son over, "Dashing…handsome, too damn good for what you're going to end up with."

Sam patted his pocket for the ring to be sure he had it, he put on his hat, grabbed the candy and the flowers and brushed past his father then paused in the doorway, "I wish you could be happy for me." He left for the barn dance leaving John to stew in his own juices.

…

Dean stuck to the side of the trail so he didn't get run over by people heading to the Bailey farm; they were a prominent family that hosted many of the Zachville events. They had the biggest, nicest building around for a dance and even though it was a stretch from town everyone showed up if they could.

The music was guaranteed to please the ear and it was bring your own liquor, the family and guests brought the food. If you didn't have a good time it was your fault.

Sam rode right past Dean and never noticed the lone person working his way to the dance. Dean didn't know it was Sam either; he wanted to stay hidden always worried some group would take advantage of him. Dean's objective was to get there in one piece and his ass untapped.

A wagon came barreling past and narrowly missed him, Dean fell down on the side of the trail and cursed the driver. His nice clothes were now all dusty, he got up and checked the rose finding the flower broken and crushed, "Damn it all to hell!"

He started walking again as a horse and rider trotted beside him, "Good evening darlin' I couldn't help but notice your woeful situation, may I offer you a ride to the barn dance?"

Dean stopped and peered up at the stranger, from what he could tell the man was dressed in fine clothing and had a wonderful moustache, he couldn't make out much more than that, "No I can walk…I'm sorry but when I take rides from strangers it usually doesn't end very well."

The stranger looked down the long trail, "Well you have quite a walk there, I promise your virtue is safe with me." He extended a hand, "Where are my manners, my name is John Henry Holliday but you can call me Doc."

Dean burst out laughing and started walking again, "Yeah sure and I'm Wyatt Earp, back off you rapist."

The horse trotted alongside Dean, " I am very good friends with Wyatt Earp and you don't look a thing like him, you are much too pretty."

"See I knew it, pervert."

He leaned down and stuck a card in Dean's face, "Here take it." Dean snatched it out of his hand and kept walking, he held the card up and it simply said, "Doc Holliday" Dean stopped in his tracks and looked up at him again, "So no bullshit?"

Doc extended his hand; Dean took it this time and found himself sitting right in front of the famous man with his long arms around Dean as they took a slow ride to the barn dance.

Dean giggled as something touched the back of his neck, "Your moustache tickles!" The taller man chuckled, "I've been told that before. So what is your name?"

"I'm Dean Campbell and I'm on my way to claim my sweetheart, I gave up whoring for him and now I have to prove I've changed. I'm giving myself to Sam."

"How sweet, is it true love?"

Dean nodded, "Oh yeah, true as it gets." Dean felt something pressing against his ass, "hey it's poking me!"

Doc shifted in the saddle, "Sorry about that, my brain tells my cock to behave but the motion of your rump against me makes it nearly impossible to control."

Dean was flustered such a famous man found him attractive, "That's ok, I have a nice rump."

They crested the hill and there was the barn lit up and all around were wagons and horses, they could just hear faint music, "Almost there Dean, some advice for you, no matter what don't you let that man go. A good mate is worth his weight in gold."

"What if I have a secret about me that Sam might not like? My body I mean…what if I'm not all he expects or I'm flawed in some way?"

"Dean if a man truly loves you then he accepts you flaws and all, if he doesn't he's not worth his salt. Besides what you see as a flaw he might see as a gift."

Dean brightened right up hearing that, "Hey I never thought of it that way before, thanks Doc."

…

Sam tied up his horse leaving the flowers stuck poking out of a saddle bag along with the chocolates and warned Baby not to eat either of them; he headed inside and began searching the crowd for Dean. After greeting people he knew and weaving his way around the building, Sam sat on a bench with his hands folded in his lap and waited.

Men kept coming up to ask him to dance but he denied them all, "No thanks I got a man already. I'm waiting for him right now."

Sam patted the ring in his pocket and decided no matter what Dean told him Sam going to take him anyway. If Dean wouldn't give up whoring the cowboy had every intention of stealing him away and bringing him to the farm.

Sam had broken horses before and figured a man couldn't be all that different.

He thought a few good spankings might be in order, his dick twitched when he thought about Dean over his lap bare assed and wiggling as Sam turned his cheeks a nice bright pink, _"Naughty or not I think I need to do that…I bet he has a pretty rear end…plump and soft… stop thinking about it…dang it now that's all I can think of!"_

Yet another man asked him to dance and Sam snapped, "Go away I'm thinking!" The man walked away grumbling some choice words as Sam squirmed around on the bench needing Dean very badly.

…

Dick Roman had already picked out a stretch of track for Dean; it was in the middle of nowhere. He had the rope and will to do it now all he needed was the boy. Dick had stationed himself outside the barn doors in the dark waiting for the whore.

He spotted Dean riding in with a man on a horse, the stranger swung a long leg down and put boots on the ground, he grabbed Dean around the waist and lifted him off like he was light as a feather.

Roman watched with interest wondering if Dean gotten a new beau but it didn't matter; he still planned on painting the rails red with whore blood. The couple got closer and when Dick could make them out clearly he recognized the man Dean rode in with.

"_You have got to be joking…Doc Holliday? Damn, even I'm impressed."_

…..

Doc walked in with Dean on his arm and waved to some people, he bent down and lifted Dean's hand to his lips kissing it, "What a pleasure meeting you Dean."

Dean got a good look at him now; Doc was handsome with kind eyes and a nice smile, "Thank you for all the good advice and the ride, you are a true gentleman."

Doc Holliday noticed a tall young man waving to them, "Look Dean there is your future, now go get it!" He cracked him on the fanny and vanished into the crowd.

….

Sam moved purposefully toward him as Dean rushed through the dancers, they met in the middle and Sam snatched him up off his feet as Dean wrapped his legs around his darling's waist. They kissed among the couples as Dean did a slow slid to the floor, once his boots hit Sam slow danced him around awhile as the musicians played "Green Grow the Lilacs" when the song was over they kissed again.

Sam nodded toward the door, grabbed Dean's hand and took him outside where they could talk in private.

"Sammy I missed you so much, I have the answer."

"Let's get away from everyone Dean, come walk with me."

He took off his duster and put it around Dean's shoulders, "I don't want you catching cold." Dean smiled up at him and wrapped it around himself, "Thank you."

They found a nice spot under a tree where the grass was soft, the couple sat together holding hands, "Sam I'm giving it all up, everything. All I want is you now, no more whoring. I loved you the moment you walked in Iron Horse."

Sam let out the breath he was holding and grabbed Dean in his arms, "That was the right answer, Dean I love you and I'm embarrassed to say I was planning on snatching you away tomorrow if your answer was different."

Dean chuckled at that, "I'm flattered you find me important enough to kidnap."

Sam looked at him very seriously, "I have to tell you something, if we spend our lives together you're my lady…I mean you cook and clean, tend to the home affairs and do your womanly duty with me when I want it. You have to be faithful, I won't tolerate any cheating."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "And what do I get?"

"All the love in the world, a home of your own, a man to protect and provide for you and do all the heavy work, I promise to pleasure you when you want it and do my best to make you happy. I'm a virgin Dean so I might not be any good…you'll have to teach me things. I promise I'll always be faithful to you, when I give my heart I only do it once and no one else will ever own it except you."

Dean had tears running down his face, "I give myself you Sammy, anything you want. I'm not afraid of hard work. Up until my mother died I tended goats and chickens and took care of things. I can learn to cook and keep house," Dean swung his leg over Sam's lap and faced him, "and as for the lovemaking I promise to give you anything you need anytime. I'll be faithful forever; this whoring was circumstances put upon me."

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box then opened it, "Dean Campbell will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Dean's face lit up with joy, he held out his left hand as Sam put the engagement ring on his finger.

Dean blurted out, "Yes!"

The young cowboy took charge, he grabbed Dean by the shoulders, "I want our first time to be special. I have a surprise for you Dean; tomorrow I'm going to take you somewhere. I want to make love to you…now that we're engaged it's alright isn't it?"

Dean ran his fingers over the buttons on Sam's shirt, "Absolutely, Sammy tomorrow before we do that I have to show you something about me and I don't know what you'll think. I'm different from other boys."

Sam hugged him tight, "That's why I love you Dean because you are different...can't you tell me now?"

"No, I have to show you but I can't do it here," Dean was touched by the way Sam treated him like a lady, "you are such a gentleman wanting to wait and do it right."

Sam could feel himself blushing, "I know I'm backwards, most boys my age are…"

Dean stopped him, "Most boys your age are assholes, don't worry, I can go as slow as you need me to, we have forever."

The cowboy buried his face in the soft skin of his sweetheart's neck, "I never knew it could like this, life is so good now."

Dean laughed softly, "You think this is good just wait until tomorrow honey, I'm going to show you nirvana."

A group of people walked by breaking their special moment, Sam got up and brushed himself off, "You stay right here and I'll grab us a couple of drinks my angel, then we can watch the stars together and talk about our future."

Dean smiled up at him, "Alright, I'll miss you, I love you." Sam grinned so big he thought his face would crack, "I'll only be a minute, I love you too Dean."

He hurried toward the barn and almost tripped himself.

Dean got up and hugged the duster around his body, he held out his hand and admired the ring believing it the most beautiful one in the world.

The bride-to-be tried out his new name, "Dean Winchester…it has a nice ring to it."

….

Sam hurried back with two drinks but Dean was gone, the duster lay in the grass and it looked as if there was struggle.

Sam knew something terrible had happened.

TBC

**A/N **In 1868 Richard Cadbury sold the first heart shaped boxes of chocolate.


	9. Saving Sweet Rose

Sam stalked into the barn dance looking for Dick Roman but he found someone almost as good, his right hand man Zed. Sam grabbed his arm, dragged him outside then shoved him to the ground.

"Alright you snake, where is he."

"Who?"

"You know damn well who, Roman, he has Dean and I want him back now!"

Zed scooted back a few feet, "I don't know where he is honest," then it dawned on Zed who Sam was referring to, "Oh you mean Sweet Rose, well over breakfast my boss mentioned something about painting the rails red with whores blood but Mister Roman says a lot of bat shit crazy things just to hear himself talk."

Sam lifted him by the front of the shirt and shook the man like a ragdoll, "What does that mean?"

Zed was afraid of Sam more than his boss at that moment and tried to think of something to tell him, "He has the new rail line coming into Zachville with a light schedule; I guess he might have taken Dean along that stretch."

Sam dropped Zed, "I'm going after him, you get your ass moving and find the sheriff then tell Cas what you just told me."

"How am I going to find the sheriff?"

Sam pulled out his Buck knife, "I really don't care how, do it or you're gonna be on the working end of my blade." Sam had never stabbed anyone but the threat worked, Zed hightailed it out of there fast.

…

Dean opened his eyes as soon as he hit the rails; his head was pounding from the effects of the ether. Dick Roman had secured him to the tracks then backed up to admire his handiwork, "You look good like that Dean, it suits you being tied up and helpless."

Dean tugged at the ropes when he realized exactly what was happening, "Let me go!"

Dick rubbed the tip of his boot between his captive's legs, "This is going to be a waste but maybe the train will cut off the bottom half and I can have one more go before I leave your carcass to the vultures."

Dean tried to buck and twist his way loose, "You're sick, is all of this because of Sam?"

"No all of this because I hate to lose, I don't just walk away when it happens Dean, I take all the toys home with me. You my dear are a toy and Sam can't have you anymore."

Dean yelled for Sam but from all the miles of nothing around him he knew it was futile, "What happened to you as a kid Roman? Daddy didn't love you or mommy loved you too much…geez you're a real bastard."

"Dean come on now, do we want to bring parents into this? Alright how about yours, I dug around and found out your daddy left when you were born. Must have been something wrong with you I guess. I bet your mama cursed the day you entered the world squalling, needy and useless."

Dean spit and hit the man's boot.

Dick rubbed his boot over Dean's crotch again, "Don't waste your spit, the train isn't going to be here for another hour and I'd hate for you to get dehydrated."

….

Sam rode hard along the stretch; he crested the ridge where the rail was cut straight through the middle. There was Sam, the lone cowboy upon high scanning the horizon just like Deans painting. He patted Baby, "I'm gonna find my sweetheart don't worry."

She snorted, nodding her head toward the tracks in the distance and then he saw them, just specks he could barely make out.

…..

Dean spotted Sam but Dick hadn't yet, he was too busy bragging about himself to notice until the horse and rider were almost upon them. Sam shouted, "Unhand my fiancée you devil!"

They all heard the train whistle off in the distance; Dick twirled the tip of his moustache between two fingers and did a gleeful jig, "Too late Sam, guess you'll have to find another whore to marry."

Dean struggled desperately against the ropes, "Hurry Sammy my pert ass is on the line…the railway line."

Sam didn't stop to wonder how Dean had the presence of mind for a pun; he grabbed his lariat and twirled it expertly over his head then roped Dick Roman tight dropping him flat on his back.

For some inexplicable reason Sam ripped off his shirt, Dean assumed it was so he could move easier as he gave Dick Roman a beating. The wind whipped the cowboy's long, beautiful hair around his head like a halo as the sun played over the tan, rippling muscles of his torso.

Dean was distracted momentarily then remembered the train and screamed, "I'm helpless, save me!"

Sam tied the end to the saddle horn then ran over to save Dean as Dick struggled with the rope.

Sam cut the bindings tethering Dean to the rails and lifted him up, carried Dean over to Baby and draped him over the saddle, "Hey untie me Sam."

Sam cracked him on the ass, "Nope, I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

Dean looked up and saw Roman heading for his cowboy, "Sam, look out!"

Dick was free and up for a brawl, the two men struggled but in the end it wasn't much of a fight.

Sam hurled an insult with each punch to Dick's face, "Your name is stupid, you dress like the owner of an evil chicken franchise, horse toothed, bug eyed creepy pervert!"

Dean wiggled around on the saddle and yelled, "Yeah, you are a terrible lay and you tip lousy…cheap bastard!"

Sam gave the man one last punch; he teetered for a moment and then stumbled onto the tracks. Dean lifted his head and watched as Dick Roman was mangled by the cow catcher. His body made a very satisfying splat.

The train never stopped and all that was left of Dick was a boot with a foot in it that went spinning through the air and landed in front of Sam.

After the train passed Sam pointed to the rails, "Yup they are painted red alright…with assholes blood."

Dean chuckled, and nodded toward the boot with the bloody stump, "What a dumbass. Ok Sam, untie me now."

Sam smacked Dean's fanny again, "No, behave and I'll untie you later."

Sheriff Cas came riding over with Meg on her horse right behind him, Cas hopped off and looked over the bloody scene. He pointed to the boot, "Is that what's left of him?"

Sam nodded and began to explain himself but Cas stopped him, "All I know is, it was self defense."

Meg, never being a squeamish type of woman picked up the boot, "Looks like Dick Roman is just a footnote in history now."

Cas frowned at her, "Really…that's what you come up with?"

Dean thought it was funny; he wiggled around on the saddle some more, "Good one Meg, hey come here and untie me."

Meg walked over and played a drumbeat on Dean's ass cheeks, "No I think you look nice just like this. Good job Sam, enjoy him." She mounted her horse and watched her man drop the boot in a bag to take back to town.

Dean begged, "Sheriff, help, Sam is going to do things to me…naughty things," Dean humped the saddle, "things of a sexual nature involving my rump and stuff."

Cas mounted up and secured the bag, he rode past Dean slapping his ass on the way out, "Sounds terrible, let me know how that's works out for you." Cas and Meg rode away laughing loudly.

Sam gathered up his lariat and walked over to Dean, he lifted him off the saddle and cut the ropes on his ankles leaving his hands tied up, "There is that better?"

Dean was pouting now, "No, cut my hands free."

Sam got on Baby and lifted Dean up putting him in front; Sam ran a tongue up the back of his neck and whispered, "I like you tied up… I get all kinds of thoughts in my head Dean."

Dean purred, "Oh yeah, I got ideas of my own cowboy. I'm going take you on a trip around the world without ever leaving the bedroom."

They headed for the goat farm so Sam could show Dean the surprise.

Dean was going wild, Sam's cock was pressed against his ass and the motion of the horse on his lady parts caused him to shift back and forth until his back arched and the warm moisture spread.

Sam slipped a hand between Dean's legs and felt his crotch, "you're all wet, did you come darlin'?"

Dean relaxed against him and sighed, "Yeah I sure did. Sam it was so exciting the way you handled that rope, killed Dick Roman and saved me, you're my hero."

"Well I didn't exactly kill him; he sort of stumbled in front of the train."

"Doesn't matter, you were incredible Sam."

Sam rested his chin on top of Dean's head just enjoying the ride, "Thank you sweetheart, I'd do anything for you."

…..

Sheriff Cas dropped the bag on the counter, "Here you go."

Crowley opened it up, "Huh…so it's a boot with a foot in it, what do you want me to do, find it a mate?"

The sheriff shrugged, "I don't know, bury it somewhere. It belongs to Dick Roman, he's dead."

Crowley held it up and raised an eyebrow, "Well thank you for telling me he's dead otherwise I would have assumed he was hopping around somewhere on one foot."

Crowley handed it to his assistant, "Here you go, made a little coffin for that."

….

The next day it was just Crowley and his assistant burying the little wooden casket up on Boot Hill.

A few of Dick Romans business partners wanted an official investigation into his death but in the end the judge said, "I lean toward what the sheriff said, Roman didn't have a leg to stand on."

Thus was the end of Dick Roman, the man who brought the railroad to Zachville and left his footprint on their town's history.

….

Dean started to recognize his surroundings, "Sam I don't want to see the farm, I'm just going to cry."

Sam stopped Baby and cut Dean's wrists free, he fished out the deed from his coat and handed it to him, Dean opened the envelope and read the papers, "You bought my farm?"

"Yeah, the bank was selling it off and I forced my father to buy it for me. When we get married I'll get your name on here, after all you're gonna be my wife so we share everything."

Dean put the papers back in the envelope and clutched it tight, his shoulders began to shake and Sam knew he was doing that quiet crying of his, "Hey I don't want you in tears, I want you smiling Dean."

"Can't help it…Sammy you make so happy."

They rode up to the front of the house, Sam dismounted, helped Dean down and kissed him gently, "Just you wait Dean, when I turn eighteen I get my inheritance from my mother. I own that ranch my daddy has, he changed the name to Winchester after mama died but she left it all to me."

Dean was shocked at the revelation, "Really, all of it, what does John own then?"

"He has property from his daddy but nothing like my ranch…well he controls it until I'm of age. In two years Dean I'm gonna be a rich man."

"I don't care about all that Sam, I'd love you rich or poor."

Dean watched as Sam pulled the boards off the door and opened it, "Welcome home Dean."

He walked inside and up to the door of his mother's room, Dean stepped in and looked around the neat room with the four poster bed and the nightstand, the oil lamp was still there and a few paintings he did for Mary still hung on the wall, a chair sat in the corner covered in dust.

Sam walked up behind Dean and bumped against his ass, "That's a mighty big bed there Dean…big enough two."

Now was the moment of truth, Dean was going to find out if Sam would stay or run, "Sam, remember I told you that there was something about me I needed to show you?"

"Yeah I remember, you just told me last night Dean, so show me."

Dean tugged the cowboys belt, "First things first handsome."

…

"Strip for me Sam."

Sam unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his fly, he slid the jeans down around his boots then Dean stopped him, "I'll finish."

Sam lay back on the bed and allowed him to pull off his boots and jeans; it was the very first time Dean got to see Sam totally naked.

He clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle a gasp, the cowboys cock was even bigger than Dean imagined.

Sam whined, "Please Dean I can't wait anymore."

Dean didn't want Sam making a decision about his condition based on need so he bent over and began sucking Sam's longhorn.

Sam groaned loudly pushing into the warm mouth, "Dean I want to make love..I can't hold off…I want to be inside you when I…I…"

The next sound he made was a mix of pleasure tinged with the pain of not coming inside of Dean's pretty ass.

Sam felt his balls cupped gently as they tightened to his body releasing down his lovers gullet, when his hips dropped to the bed Dean pulled off with a pop then wiped his mouth, "How was that?"

Sam covered his face with his hands, "I wanted to be inside you when I did that plus I was too quick on the draw."

Dean pulled Sam's hands away and smiled down at him, "I want your full attention when I show you my body, you still have virgin status don't worry. It was just oral pleasuring. We can work on that quick trigger of yours later."

Sam nodded, "Alright, I told you I didn't know anything. Can I see you now Dean?"

Sam sat up and leaned against the head board, he watched as Dean undressed. Dean stood before him naked and held out his arms, "Well, what do you think?"

Sam felt his dick twitch already, "I think you're the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on…one lifetime with you just won't be enough. Turn around for me; I want to see your rump."

Dean turned and shifted his weight on one hip knowing full well it made his ass look all the more tempting, he slapped his cheek to show Sam some jiggle, "How do you like that? It's all yours forever Sammy."

Suddenly Dean was lifted and dropped on the mattress, Sam towered over him with a wild look in his eye, he pinned Dean's shoulders to the bed and kissed him hard, "I may not know what I'm doing but I know what I want."

Dean panicked, he pushed Sam away, "Sammy wait, I need to show you my secret."

Dean spread his legs open wide and dropped his knees to the side, "go on, kneel on the floor for me so you can see better."

Sam gave him a confused look but complied, "Ok Dean I see a pretty pink set of balls and an even prettier big cock, what am I looking for here?"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, his hand traveled down between his legs, he lifted his balls up and back, "That."

TBC

The cow catcher or pilot as it's commonly called was invented by British engineer Charles Babbage in 1838.


	10. Bustin' Cherries

Sam looked closely at the tight slit now flushed and dewy with excitement, "Dean is that what men call a pussy?"

Dean shut his eyes so he wouldn't be able to see the disappointment on Sam's face, "Yeah you can call it a pussy, Sam now that you asked me to marry you it's important you understand my condition."

Sam ran a finger along the soft opening catching a bit of slick fluid, "I don't understand."

"I was born with lady parts, I could hide it because it's not very noticeable and most men were only concerned with getting inside my rear end. It is the only special part of me I could give to the man I love…I'm a virgin Sam."

Sam smiled softly, "A virgin like me," he stroked the delicate flesh, "Dean may I look inside? I've never seen one before."

Dean was surprised he wasn't running by now, "Sure honey, go ahead." He felt long fingers spread him open gently and explore, when Sam worked a circle over the engorged little clitoris Dean thought he was going to die of pleasure.

As soon as he whimpered Sam stopped immediately, "I'm sorry did I hurt you? I saw that cute little pearl and wanted to play with it."

Dean rolled his head over the pillow and spread his legs farther, "No you didn't hurt me…it felt good, play with my pearl as much as you like."

Sam bravely licked it and didn't mind the flavor at all.

The cowboy stood and looked down at his treasure, Dean had his bottom lip caught by pearly white teeth. The green eyes were blown black and locked onto Sam's, "I thought you'd run away from me, I was prepared to give the ring back…so you can accept my condition?"

"Oh yes Dean, your pussy is like a gift to me, you are my perfect man with a bonus, plus we get to lose our virginity together."

Sam slowly stroked his cock as he stared at his prey. The soft, sweet voice was replaced by a deep, seductive tone, "I was going to screw your pretty butthole but first I want that wet little treasure box of yours."

Dean was shocked and pleased at his cowboy's display of dominance. He scooted back on the bed and motioned for him. He was nervous; Sam was inexperienced and wielded a massive cock. Dean hoped he wasn't split open stem to stern.

Sam settled between Dean's legs, positioned the head and nudged the slit until it popped in.

They kissed awhile and Sam whispered pretty words in his ear, "I'm gonna break you in and take your gift as my own Dean…truly make you my woman…I love you."

With that he pushed his cock further meeting with slight resistance but easily broke Deans cherry with one hard thrust.

Dean cried out as he dug fingers into the muscles of Sam's broad back. It stung as he felt the length pumping in and out hitting things inside of his body Dean never knew he had.

Sam got a rhythm going as he grunted and groaned on each thrust until the sound of balls slapping against his lovers other hole filled the room along with the noise of two animals rutting.

The virgin boy Sam was now a man; he loved the dominance over his pretty fiancée and let him know it, "I'm going train you honey…make you my good little wife."

Dean lay there keening as his hole was stretched and filled to breaking. Sam gritted his teeth then let out a slow hiss as he filled Dean's tender parts with potent seed.

Dean could feel the jerking inside him as his lover basted his baby maker. Unbeknownst to them, Sam had just planted a nice big bun in Dean's freshly christened and very fertile oven.

….

They held each other as Dean stared out the dirty glass of the window, "The moon looks pretty tonight doesn't it…are you happy Sammy?"

Sam didn't have anything beyond their bed on his mind, he pinched and rolled a nipple between his fingers eliciting a gasp from Dean, "You're the one that looks pretty tonight, the moon is dull compared to you sweetheart. I'm the happiest I've ever been, what we did was like magic. I'm glad I waited, I had opportunities and it just didn't seem right. I got teased a lot about that…what with that nickname and all but I wore it like a badge of honor, Cherry Sam, now what are they going to call me I wonder?"

Dean slipped a finger between Sam's cheeks and teased his pucker, "Lucky Sam, yeah that sounds right." Sam clenched himself tight against the probing digit, "No Dean stop that now behave."

Dean nipped the tender skin on his lover's neck and purred, "What if I don't?"

"Then I'm going to give you a proper spanking until you're a good girl, I said I was going to train you and I meant it."

Dean chuckled and pushed his finger against the resistant muscle, "You were serious?"

Sam suddenly sat up, grabbed Dean and forced him over his lap, "Damn right I'm serious." Sam came down with a firm smack on a full butt cheek then rubbed the sting away, "See…if you're naughty you get punished, I may not know much about things of a sexual nature but I have a very vivid imagination."

Dean felt another crack come down; he jerked and wiggled, "Hey that one hurt!"

Sam spread his ass cheeks open with long fingers and then poked at his hole, "Maybe I should explore this a little…get the lay of the land before I stick my manhood in there."

Dean humped his lap and let out an honest to goodness giggle, "Maybe you should Sammy, I got a treasure in there and you just have to find it." Sam spit on the little pink button and rubbed is finger around; he probed until he breeched the rings of muscle. Dean let out a whimper and humped his lap some more, "Come on Sam I didn't get to finish I'm horny."

Sam popped his finger out, slapped his cheeks a few times and rolled Dean off, "Your punishment is you have to wait." Dean pouted, "Fine, then you won't get my goodies."

Sam reverted back to an inexperienced and nervous sixteen year old with an experienced partner he wanted to please, "Don't be upset Dean, I can pleasure you." Sam grabbed the base of the long stiff cock and licked a swipe up the side, "Like that?"

Dean tried to ignore him but when Sam sucked the leaking head inside those coral lips he had to pay attention, "Yesss….Sam do it more."

Dean in his excitement at someone actually wanting to suck his cock for once grabbed the long head of hair and began fucking his cowboy's pretty mouth, Sam was a bit lost and let Dean take over as he gagged on the length banging against his tonsils. Two strong legs wrapped around Sam's back and held him in place as Dean shot down the virgin gullet.

His legs drop to the side, he let out a long, satisfied sigh, "Now I busted that cherry on you Sam."

Sam kneeled between his legs coughing up some of the leavings, he rubbed it between his fingers then looked down at Deans ass, "Why don't you bend over so I can give that rump a good mounting?"

Dean jumped out of bed and gave him a wicked smile, "If you want this ass you're going to have to work for it cowboy."

Dean took off running with Sam in pursuit, they headed out the door and toward the little spring fed pond. Sam watched Deans rump jiggling as he ran and that just encouraged him to work harder for it, "Come here Dean…come get it!"

Dean let out a squeal as Sam got closer, "No, you come get it you big horny bull!"

They circled around the tree both laughing until Dean spotted a horse and rider heading toward them.

It was John Winchester, Dean ran for the house to put on clothes and hide from the man knowing he would be angry. Sam walked in calmly, slipped on his jeans and boots then headed back out to greet him.

John stopped in front of him and stared at the ramshackle home, "You're here twenty four hours with the whore and already he has you running around naked like a fool. Son I've come to talk some sense into you, now that Roman is dead you have to start thinking of your future and it's not with the likes of Sweet Rose."

Sam stood there defiant and challenging, "His name is Dean…Dean Campbell and soon enough he is gonna be Dean Winchester."

John got off the horse and stepped right up to his son, "Do you mean to tell me I purchased this place for him, you lying, ungrateful brat!"

"If I told you I knew you wouldn't have bought for me, we needed a place to live until I'm eighteen and can move into the main house at the ranch."

Johns lip twitched as he resisted the urge to give his son a good beating with his belt, "Over my dead body will that bitch move onto my land."

Sam balled up his fists wanting to give his old man another pop in the face, "It's mine, mama left it to me, you're just tending it is all. Dad I want you stay on and help me run it after I take over…I still love you, maybe by then you can accept Dean but if you can't then you're going to have to move."

John growled, "I would love to see you try to run me off my place, I will never accept him Sam…never."

John mounted up but before he headed out he gave one last parting shot, "Better get your dick checked boy, no telling what he gave you."

"Then you better get yours check dad."

John rode hard back to town to meet with his lawyers.

…..

Sam heard a guitar playing, he walked in Dean's old room, "Dean…Dean he's gone where are you?"

A faint voice came from the closet, "In here."

Sam opened the door and there was Dean fully dressed with a blanket around him, he was playing his old parlor guitar. He pressed his body into the corner, "I forgot I had this."

All the joy was sucked right out of Dean as if their beautiful time together never happened, Sam helped him up and took the guitar away, "I can bring this into town and get it fixed for you."

Dean stood there with shoulders slumped, he had heard bits of what John Winchester had said, "Ok."

Sam sat on the cot and patted his lap, Dean sat down resting his head on the broad shoulder, he reached for his belt buckle, "Do you still want to have my rump Sammy?"

Sam stopped him, "I have dreams of stemming that rose of yours Dean but why don't we just hold each other awhile and talk about our future instead?"

Dean grabbed him in a tight hug, "Thank you Sam Winchester you are a fine man."

Sam bounced him a little on his lap and flashed a smile, "I just do the opposite of my daddy and that seems to work."

….

Sam and Dean were starving; there was no food in the home. They decided on a trip into town so Dean could gather his belongings and they could get supplies.

The trouble was they needed so much and just had one horse; Sam decided to hire someone to bring supplies over until he could go back to Winchester ranch and get a buckboard with extra horses.

He figured it wouldn't be stealing since he owned it all anyway. Sam knew there would be problems but he decided he wouldn't let his father keep them from things they needed.

….

Dean stared up at the Iron Horse and let out a sigh, he didn't want to go inside but he had to get his belongings. There was the cash box under the dresser, his clothes and a few items of his mothers he was able to take before they ran him out off the goat farm.

Dean entered the front; he would be in plain view going up the stairs anyway and didn't feel the need to hide.

Sam went across the street to Singers to gather up his clothing and then meet Dean at Iron Horse. He paid his tab for the extra nights of storing his belongings John had left there and then handed Dean's guitar to Bobby, "Any chance someone can fix this up?"

Bobby looked it over and nodded, "Sure it's not that bad, a new fret, strings, polish it up and it will be right as rain. I can do it for you, give me some time though. You can pick it up next week. Do you play cowboy?"

Sam beamed as he talked about Dean, "No but my sweetie does, and he paints…my honey is so talented Bobby you wouldn't believe it."

"Lord boy, it must be true love to give you that sappy ass grin on your face."

Sam grabbed his bag and hurried to the door, "You bet it is Bobby!" He twirled a lady walking in and headed over to collect his angel.

…

Dean walked in and a cheer of "Sweet Rose!" filled the room, there was excitement in the air as the customers thought the Iron Horse just got back its number one whore. Dean yelled, "Sorry fellas, my sweet rose is retired."

A groan of disappointment was heard across the room.

Gabriel waved Dean over and gave him a drink but Dean declined, "I can't drink anymore Gabe, I promised Sam I wouldn't," Dean pushed the glass away, "could I have a sarsaparilla instead?"

"Sure thing, so it's true then, you're done whoring?"

Dean gave the bartender an almost shy smile, Gabe thought it made him look younger than his nineteen tender years on earth, "I'm engaged now, I got a good man."

Dean held out his hand and Gabe examined the ring, "So you bagged the handsome sweet sixteen cowboy, damn you're lucky but you deserve it Sweet Rose."

"My name Dean…Dean Campbell and I'm going to be Dean Winchester soon as we get married. Sam wants a big affair to show me off in the wedding dress he's gonna buy me."

Gabe snickered, "I hope it's not going to be a white wedding dress." Dean took a half hearted swing at him, "Be nice or I won't invite you…not that you'd have a date anyway."

Gabe pointed to new whore fresh off the rails; she was bent over a table flirting with some rangers. Her ample bottom shifted under her dress, "I'd bring Rollin' Kate, look at that ass Dean…nice."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why do they call her Rollin' Kate?"

Gabriel gave a love struck sigh, "Cause she has rollin' hills all over that body."

Dean finished the bottle and wiped his mouth, "Whatever makes you happy I guess." He headed for the stairs after a warning from Gabe; Zach had a new body guard called Big Bear.

…..

Dean tied his belongs up in some flour sacks. He pushed the dresser aside, lifted the board and pulled out the cash box. Dean clutched it happily, he had plenty for them to pay for supplies to fix up and expand the chicken coop. Dean dreamed of buying chickens with the rest and having an egg business.

"_Maybe I'll sell fancy ones to city folk for more money…I'll get some rare chickens that lay colored eggs!"_

"What have you got there Dean…is that the money you owe me for running off with that prissy baby cowboy?"

Zach stood there with Big Bear, "You know I need notice, pay up or drop your pants and take some customers." Zach walked over and snatched away the cash box, "This looks like enough…what'll it be Dean?"

Dean protested, "That's mine; I worked for over a year to save that!"

He tried to grab it back but Big Bear picked Dean up like a dolly and flung him against the wall, Dean crawled to the open window and spotted Sam heading across the street.

Dean hung out the window and waved, "Help Sam, save me!" He was yanked back inside by Big Bear.

Sam ran as fast as he could, he burst through the doors and dropped his bags. Everyone watched as he popped all the buttons on his shirt, ripping it off as he headed up the stairs with his lean, tan muscles flexing as he went.

Sam thought to himself, _"I have got to stop wearing such tight shirts…don't think about that now Sam just save Dean!"_

For some reason a wind picked up inside the Iron Horse and blew Sam's long flowing locks around his pretty features as he crested the top and vanished down the hall.

There were murmurs around the tables about Sam Winchester, he was now known as the badass that killed Dick Roman and got away with it. Certainly all the men enjoyed the show when he tore his shirt off but the wind inside the building was something else all together and it frightened them.

An old, one eyed man whittling in the corner pointed to them all with his knife, "Ain't you ever heard of the cowboy prophecy?"

They all muttered their collective ignorance, "Well there is a prophecy of a young cowboy so handsome that a spiritual type of wind kicks up whenever he is fixin' for a fight…it makes him look more dramatic I suppose."

He continued to whittle and then suddenly pointed his knife toward the heavens, "Its supernatural I tell you, he is destine to forever wear tight clothing!"

He handed Gabe the horse he whittled with only one side done, Gabe frowned as he turned it in his fingers, "You didn't finish it."

"I only got one eye son, can't see the other side." The mysterious whittler vanished never to be seen again.

….

Sam stood at the end of the hall breathing like an angry bull, he took a step forward and then stopped when I mountain of a man stepped out the door of Dean's room; he was hairy as a bear and looked meaner than a rabid badger. Sam was tall but this man had inches on him.

Sam usually didn't curse but he uttered, "Oh shit."

TBC

After the Civil war, work was scarce and returning soldiers were forced to travel to find it. The term "hobo" was invented and many of them would trade their whittlings for food and other things. Much of this became known as "Tramp Art."


	11. Buttering Buttercups Buns

Big Bear spoke in a voice so deep the paintings on the walls shook, "Back off boy, I would hate to have to spank that little ass of yours."

Dean yelled from the room where he was still trapped, "Hey my Sammy has a fine ass, you'd be damn lucky to spank it you overgrown ape!"

Big Bear smiled as he cracked his knuckles, "Is that so?"

Sam knit his brows together and took a step back, "Not helping Dean."

The huge man barreled toward Sam who simply side stepped then booted his ass, Big Bear waved his arms around comically and pitched over the side of the rail crashing on top of a table surrounded by hard core gamblers.

His neck was bent at an odd angle; Big Bear lasted exactly three days at the Iron Horse. Someone yelled, "Get the sheriff, that handsome shirtless cowboy killed him."

….

Sam stormed into the bedroom and snatched Dean's little cash box from Zach, "You think you can bully my woman?"

Zach held up his hands and gave a snake's smile, "Now it was a misunderstanding Sam just take him and no hard feelings." Sam jabbed his finger repeatedly in to the whore owners chest, "Let me tell you something…if you so much as look at him or cause my angel a lick of worry I'll beat your ass until you beg for your mama."

Dean hugged Sam from behind, "You're my hero Sammy!" Sam handed him the cash box and slapped him hard on the ass, "And your always in trouble…go on take your things and let's get out of here."

Dean grabbed his bags and wiggled all the way out the door, "I'll make it up to you."

…..

When they got downstairs Meg was poking the body with a stick, "Yeah he's pretty dead." She was dressed in jeans with one of the sheriffs shirts tied under her breasts and a deputy's badge pinned on it.

Cas was talking to the people there trying to get a straight story, "Alright so his shirt fell off and a wind kicked up?"

A man pointed to Sam, "No he tore it off like a beast…a bronzed, muscular beast and then the wind kicked up." After that the sheriff listened to tales of the supernatural, a cowboy prophecy and a vanishing one eyed whittler plus comments on Sam Winchesters ridiculously tight clothing.

Cas whistled loudly to get everyone's attention, "I don't care! Did anyone see Sam push him?" They muttered no amongst themselves as Meg kicked Big Bear in the ass, "Self defense!"

Zach hurried down the stairs, "Hey he killed my employee, arrest him." Meg stomped her boot, "Self defense you weasel faced creep!" Dean chuckled and pointed to Meg, "You're a deputy?"

She rubbed her belly and gave her friend a wink, "And I'm pregnant…perks of letting the Sheriff bed you." Cas blushed ten shades of red, "Meg I told you about that naughty talk in public, ladies don't do that."

She squeezed his butt and purred, "When I see a lady I'll let her know."

Crowley walked in and examined the body, "Oh dear…this is a big one, Zach I'll send you the bill." He motioned four men over, "Haul him in so we can prepared the body…we can bury him next to the boot."

…..

Sam rented a buckboard himself to bring the supplies back; they headed over to Balt's General Store and bought what they could afford.

Sam told Dean he was going to learn how to bake, cook, clean and sew. They sat together at a table and looked through the catalogs Balt had for special order items, Sam found a nice double lock treadle sewing machine and ordered it for Dean so he could start sewing himself some pretty dresses.

Dean protested having to wear dresses but Sam reminded him how nice it would be to just pull it up and mount Dean wherever ever the urge struck them. Dean couldn't argue with that logic so he agreed to wear lady garments.

Dean pulled out his cash box and slid it over to Balt, "I want to raise fancy chickens that lay colorful eggs. I need to fix up and extend the hen house so what can I get for this?"

Balt worked up some prices and Dean was pleased he had plenty for what he wanted and some left over for several goats.

Sam wasn't sure what he thought about Dean working so much, "I thought you'd tend more to the house chores Dean, I want a wife not a ranch hand. Besides in a few years I'll have plenty of money and you can help me run the Winchester ranch."

Dean was counting out his hard earned money for the third time, "I want something of my own…everyone is gonna think I want you for your money Sam and I don't. I'm no whore anymore and I can do things myself, can't I have my chicken business and my goats?"

He looked up at Sam with those big green eyes that seemed to always have a tearful shimmer and felt that overwhelming love again, he grabbed Dean's face and kissed him, "God I love you so much, honey you get your chickens and goats." They started kissing as Balt watched.

Pretty soon Dean was over the table with Sam bumping his rear with his crotch, better yet Sam was panting and Dean was biting his bottom lip.

Balt would have loved to see how it all played out but there were customers in the store, he cleared his throat loudly, "Boys….boys stop it now, don't make me get a bucket of water."

Sam ground his crotch against Dean's denim clad butt, they were both lost in some sort of fantasy that Balt couldn't snap them out of. Suddenly a bucket of cold water splashed over Sam, he gasped from the shock and stood there with his mouth open looking at all customers watching. He was mortified, the young man prided himself on good behavior, "I apologize I can't help myself around him."

Dean sat on the table swinging his legs and laughing at Sam, "Ha, you're blushing." Sam slung his fiancée over his shoulder then cracked his fanny hard, "Are we all done here Balt?"

"Uh…yes I'll get it all loaded up then order the chickens and sewing machine, you can stop at the livestock yards and pick out a couple of nice goats. Those I can't really order for you. Give them my name and you should get a discount."

Dean giggled in between swats to his pretty posterior. Balt figured they had a very interesting love life.

…..

Sam headed over to the ranch and right to the stables, he met up with Ion the handsome, strapping, curiously shirtless ranch hand. He explained what he need to the man, Ion looked over the list, he shook his head and handed it back to Sam, "If I help you I'm fired. I can't lose my job because I got Alfie there knocked up and I have to provide for the child."

Sam looked over at the boy with the swollen belly about ready to pop, "Oh I didn't realize he had lady parts, I thought that was rare."

Ion blew the boy a kiss, "Its more common than you think, men just don't talk about it. I get three holes to play with on that little dove over there…anyway just take what you need and I'll look the other way. In fact I got fences to tend to, since you left the work is heavy. Sam I wish you would come back, we need you here. Your father is a prick…sorry but that's what we all feel."

Sam sat on a barrel and let out a long sigh, "I know but dad has control over it all. Don't worry he can't sell it or anything but he gets to run it until I'm eighteen. I don't trust him; Ion if you hear anything would you let me know?"

Sure Sam of course."

Sam nodded toward Alfie, "Do the right thing and marry him, don't leave him to the wolves." Ion smiled, "I plan on it Sam. I love the kid and he's a sweet one. Well I better get out of here so you can ransack the place before your daddy gets back."

"Thanks Ion, you are both invited to our wedding."

Ion tipped his hat and gave the teen some advice, "Pick a couple of oxen out and let them pull the buckboard then you can use them for farming, take an extra horse for the little woman to ride."

…..

Sam picked out the best buckboard and loaded it with tools, building supplies, chicken feed, fencing wire and posts. He loaded set up pickles, some salted fish and beef, hardtack, some fresh butter, a Dutch oven and all the dresses his Auntie left him, they wouldn't fit Dean but he could tear them up and use the fabric for things. He also took his crate of dime novels so Dean could read them.

Sam looked around the beautiful ranch house run by servants with all the amenities he thought Dean deserved to have and felt a surge of anger against his father.

That anger caused him to go back through the kitchen and take whatever he thought Dean could use. Sugar, salt, canning jars, large kettles, spices and herbs, smoked ham, bacon and much more, he even took his mothers fine china and silverware she left Sam in her will.

Sam's mother married John Winchester on a whim; she fell in love with the handsome traveler that stopped in for the night needing shelter from a wicked storm that kicked up. She slept with him that night became pregnant with Sam and quickly got married.

Sometime during that pregnancy she figured out who John Winchester really was a four flusher. She drew up a will leaving everything to her child on its eighteenth birthday. Sam knew the story well and it still made him furious, even his mother knew that John couldn't be trusted.

He had the servants load everything up and by the time Sam left the buckboard was filled to overflowing with a tarp secured over it all. Two fine oxen pulled it, Baby was tied to one side and a gentle horse Sam picked out for Dean on the other.

…

Dean hurried out to greet him, he was surprised by all the things Sam brought back for them and he felt like it was Christmas. Sam was pleased Dean was wearing one of Sam's shirts and nothing else. It hung partly to his knees and the sleeves hit the tips of his fingers.

Sam hopped off and swung him in a circle then held him up with hands grasping the plump ass cheeks, "You look so sensual like that Dean…it's like you're wearing daddy's shirt it's so big on you."

Dean clung to him tightly wrapping his legs around his big Sammy's waist, "I know you wanted me in dresses but this isn't bad right? I didn't have anything else."

Sam spread his cheeks and circled the puckered opening lightly, "Dean I have to get inside that ass of yours badly," Sam looked over at all the items to be unloaded, "but we have a lot to do.

Dean walked over to the pretty blonde horse and patted her muzzle, "Is he mine?"

"Yeah his name is Sunny and he's very gentle, good for a new rider."

It took Sam and Dean a long time to get the animals settled in and the important items unloaded from the wagon. Dean had spent the day cleaning and when they packed it in after midnight the pair was exhausted.

…..

Sometime before dawn Dean was lifted up bridle style and carried into the kitchen, Sam laid him down on the table and stuck a pillow under his head. Dean was groggy, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Sam in the predawn light, "Sammy what are you doing?"

Sam sat at a chair between Dean's legs and pushed them apart, "Honey bend your knees for me." Dean felt like he was back at Doc Bradbury's office but did as he was told. He felt his balls lifted and a kiss placed over the slit.

"I've been thinking about this…your treasure and I wanted to look it over real good then play with your butt. I have questions for you sweetheart if you don't mind answering them."

"Sure Sam I'm yours so do what you want, I'd like it if you asked questions and got comfortable with my…vagina." Dean choked on the word but he was trying it out in an attempt to be comfortable with his body.

Sam spread him open and ran his tongue in and out the tight passage then sucked what Sam called the pearl between his lips treating it gently applying more suction until Dean shuddered, "No Sam it's too hard, I get sensitive."

Sam ran his fingers under Dean's ass and pulled his cheeks open; he buried his face in the now slick lady parts and lapped at the delicate flesh until Dean pressed Sam's face tight to him.

Sam grabbed his wrists and pulled them off, "Take it easy I'll get you there I promise."

He went back in flicking the tiny clitoris with his tongue and explored with his fingers, there was a spot inside Dean that when he touched it his lover went wild and begged Sam for more.

Sam knew he found something important and took note of the spot so he could find it again. The cowboy worked double time until Dean screamed for God, Sam and anyone else he could think of. A flood of moisture covered Sam's face as he quickly lapped it all up.

It was Dean's leavings so to Sam it was all tasty. When Dean stopped shaking Sam lifted him up and carried him to the bed, he set Dean on his feet. Sam stretched himself out and wagged his long cock at him, "I think you should ride this."

Dean grabbed Sam's hat and plopped it on his head, "Yes Sir!" Dean hurried out of the room and came back with a handful of butter, lacking proper oil for lubrication Dean improvised. Sam grinned as he watched his cock coated with it, "Here give me some."

Dean wiped the rest on Sam's palm and then straddled him backwards, two slick fingers pushed inside his ass. Sam would scoop a little more and slide them back in until Dean's cleft was dripping with melted butter. "Alright Buttercup, turn around and ride my longhorn."

Dean turned around and pinched Sam's nipple, "Hey is that my new nickname?" Sam rubbed his sore nub, "Yeah I guess it is…Buttercup." Dean raised himself up and took a long slide down to the base groaning as each inch vanished inside his ass, "Damn Sammy I swear I can feel it in my throat you're so huge."

Sam grabbed his cheeks with two big hands and started pumping Dean up and down, "Come on baby ride hard...woooo yeah!" Sam lifted him so high Dean almost tumbled off, "Hang on sweetheart ride that bronco…don't fall off now…oh my sweet little Buttercup…love you darlin'!" Sam was having a grand old time whooping and yelling as Dean rode with his ass stretched full of cowboy cock.

The orgasms they experienced were both so intense that the boys saw stars, afterward they fell asleep with Sam still planted inside of his darling Buttercup and strong arms wrapped around Dean protectively.

Dean had never felt that loved and cared for in his entire life and neither had Sam.

…..

John was berating Ion for allowing things to vanish on his watch, "How could you let him do that?!"

"Sorry Mister Winchester but Sam must have come when I was out mending fences."

"I'm taking it out of your pay, I own you now Ion."

"Sir please I got a kid on the way!"

John grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, "You're lucky I don't toss you and that little pregnant bitch of yours out on your asses. It's not my fault you can't keep your cock in the right hole dumbass, now get out of my sight before I fire you."

John couldn't let him go, without Sam to run things Ion was the next best thing. He needed his son there but John would never admit it.

He tried to get everything back but after the sheriff checked with Sam, he told John that technically his son owned what he took so with the law it was a grey area.

All that did was feed the man's anger.

…..

**Three months later…**

They settled into a little life together on the goat farm that now had more chickens than goats. Dean started his egg business and sold the specialty eggs to Balt for his fancy customers. The brown and white were purchased by Ellen for her restaurant and Dean had a few more customers.

Soon he was turning a small profit which made him happy. Dean didn't feel like he was taking advantage of Sam.

….

Sam watched Dean walking barefoot around the kitchen in a full apron and nothing else, the smell of bacon filled the air making Sam's mouth water, "You are a good cook Buttercup."

Dean wiggled his bare ass at him; it had decidedly a lot more jiggle, "Thank you."

Sam approached all his questions with as much tact as he could, "Honey I noticed you never got your monthly visit…you know your lady time." Dean paused for a moment and then continued dumping scrambled eggs on the platter, "I know."

He brought the platter over to the table and sat down then poured Sam some coffee, Sam watched him pick at his food, "You've gotten a little plump," Dean glared at him and Sam held up his hands and smiled, "Oh but I think that's nice, I got more of you to love…um…but you don't eat much."

Dean stabbed a piece of bacon several times scowling at it, Sam took the knife away and patted his hand, "And your moody."

Dean stuffed the whole piece of bacon in his mouth and chewed it, he face turned pale and Sam had a front row seat to Dean vomiting the contents of his stomach right there on the floor. Dean started to cry, "Sammy I think I'm pregnant."

TBC

The origin of "four flusher" was the game of poker, where a "flush" is a high hand composed of five cards of the same suit. (The roots of "flush" in this poker sense are obscure, but may refer to the hand "washing away" the other players.) A "flush" of only four cards, however, is worthless, and to "four-flush" — to bluff other players with such a hand.


	12. Pretty Jail Bird

Sam immediately put Dean to bed, washed his face and cleaned up the mess. He came in a short while later and Dean was still teary eyed, "Hey I'm excited your pregnant darlin' really I am. I never thought with my love of men that I'd get to be a papa but lucky me I will!"

Dean hiccupped between words, "Really…I thought you'd be mad at me, your only sixteen Sammy. What are we going to do?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, I thought we could figure it out as we went along. First things first, we go to see Doc Bradbury." Dean let out another hiccup, "We can't afford it, we spent all our money on chickens and a sewing machine and goats and…"

"Alright now stop talking and promise your gonna take a nap."

He covered Dean up with a quilt then went outside so he could have a private little breakdown of his own, Sam was scared as hell but he'd never let Dean know that.

….

Charlie Bradbury finished her examination, "Yes you are indeed pregnant, congratulations!"

Sam sounded younger than his sixteen years to her as he spoke, "What do we do now? I've never been around babies or pregnant ladies; I want it to go right for Dean."

Dean got off the table and slipped on his calico dress and boots, "I guess since I got my menstrual times I should have known this would happen. Its fine Sam I'm happy, it will work out as long as we got each other."

Sam wished he had his mother right about then because he needed a lot of advice, he paid the doctor and helped Dean out to the wagon with Dean insisting he was only three months along and could walk fine on his own. Sam stuck his cowboy hat on Deans head, "I don't want you sunburned."

…

The young couple stood at the counter waiting for Balt to ring up their purchases, Sam splurged and bought Dean a scoop of gum drops, he fished out his money and sighed as he counted out the coins.

Dean held up the bag and handed it back, "I'm going to get fat anyway I don't need candy and it's bad for my teeth." Sam grabbed the bag, tipped his hat and thanked the shopkeeper.

On the way out Sam paused at a poster on the wall, "Look Dean, next month is a rodeo and the bareback bronco riding competition has a prize of one hundred dollars!"

Dean grabbed his arm tightly, "Oh Sammy I don't think it's wise to ride a horse naked."

Sam would have to explain to Dean later that he wouldn't be naked on a horse, "I'm good at it, I broke a lot of wild horses. I know I'll win Dean don't worry."

…

Dean came in from outside after a jag of puking, he sat back at the supper table and stared down at his plate, Sam pointed to it with his fork, "Come on now, eat up."

Dean pulled the bag of gumdrops out of his apron pocket and popped one in his mouth, "I can't, my tummy feels all funny."

Sam pulled the plate over and started in on Dean's stew, "I was thinking…maybe I should talk to my dad. If I tell him he's gonna be a grandpa I bet he'd come around and maybe give me some money."

Dean felt even sicker at the mention of the man that wanted him to play daddy and son games in bed, "I don't know Sam."

"Dean it's been hard to find work for me, the ranch was all I had and it's what I know how to do. Just let me try, would you be willing to go there with me? You don't have to; I know he's a scary man and what with him treating you poorly…"

"He fucked me Sam, several times and we played daddy and son games, I'm sorry but it needed to be said."

Sam felt his gorge rise but kept his stew down, "I…I didn't know that about the games and…oh that's weird, Dean he wasn't thinking about me was he?"

"Probably not, it was just me. He had sort of a fixation but then a lot of men did, that's how I made money." The look on Sam's face stopped him talking.

"Dean I get sick when I think about other men pawing your body like that, filthy pigs. I swear if anyone touches you that way I'll …well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be nice. We have to bump up our wedding plans now."

"Sammy I could marry you in front of a judge and not worry about the expense of a big wedding."

"No Dean I want this for you, everyone needs to see my pretty lady in his wedding gown and it's gonna be white because I took your virginity and no one else will ever have you."

Dean was wearing a little bitty flour sack dress that barely covered his genitals and Sam loved it, every time Dean bent over Sam got the show of his life. To cheer him up Dean got up and bent over to check a cake in the Dutch oven and it worked.

Sam immediately broke into a smile and poked a finger in Dean's pussy and then his butthole, "Dang Dean you have the nicest buttercup and treasure box a man could ever want, I'm so lucky to have you."

Dean sat on his lap and kissed his cheek, "When I'm fat with a baby growing in me you won't say that."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Oh really that's what you think? Well your wrong Dean, I love what's in your heart and if you get all chubby on me I'll be just as happy." He bounced his erection against his fiancées rear, "I got a chubby right now and you still love me right?"

Dean licked his lips then stood and pulled out Sam's very happy chubby, he straddled his cowboy facing him and asked, "Ass or pussy?"

"Surprise me!"

Dean gave him pussy this time, he sank right on down moaning as he went, they both bounced together with Deans dick rubbing over and over the washboard abs until he climaxed all over his mans chest, Sam was right behind giving Dean a snatch full of baby batter. When Dean got off Sam's leavings were leaking down his thighs and Dean was surprised when Sam bent him over and licked him clean.

"You are getting to be one sexually adventurous young man."

Sam wiped him mouth and smiled, "I have good inspiration honey."

…..

They rode down the long dirt road leading up the ranch, Dean had never been there before and he was in awe of the beauty around him. Everything was clean, tidy and manicured to very high standards, "Wow Sam this place is great, how do they get it to look like this?"

"Lots on money and laborers, we have a very lucrative business here Dean. It's not just cattle, after my mother died my dad branched out and really made the place what you see right now. Mama had the money and the acreage but he knew what to do with it…I have to give the old man that much. But don't worry, I'm a smart man and I know all about book keeping and how to keep tract of things."

"I know sweetheart, you're really smart cookie. You know more than I do, I never went to school on a steady basis. I know my letters, how to read and write and a little math but I'm nothing special that way."

"But Dean your artistic, you can paint and play music, you sing really good because I've heard you. I think things like that are important, and look, you started your egg business all on your own!"

Dean gave a lighthearted laugh, "I guess we are both just pretty damn incredible right?"

"I reckon so."

…..

John was standing on the porch waiting for them; he scowled as he watched his son lift the whore off the buckboard then set him down gently. He turned and headed back into the house, "Macy when they get here show them to the drawing room and make sure cook has dinner ready."

…..

Dean stood there wringing his hands as his eyes traveled the vaulted ceiling and the thick cut timbers, the rug looked expensive and Dean worried his shoes were dirty. Sam rubbed a hand in a slow circle on Deans back, "I can feel you trembling…honey it's ok I'm here and no one will ever harm you I promise."

They sat together on the settee waiting for John who walked in shortly after with a brandy, "You want anything to drink Sweet Rose? I know you like to tip the bottle."

Dean stared at his fists balled up in his lap, "I don't drink anymore and that's not my name."

Sam snapped, "If this is how its gonna start out then we should just leave."

"No stay, dinner is ready; I'll try to hold my tongue."

….

John had his eyes glued on Dean watching the boy trying to use the right utensils; he had a hundred different insults but didn't utter any of them, "So tell me what was so important?"

Sam cut into his steak and tried to eat as much as he could before John tossed them out, he pointed to Dean's plate, "Honey just eat alright? Have some potatoes and carrots at least."

"Ok Sammy."

"Dad guess what, Dean started his own egg business and its doing good."

"With your money I suppose."

"No with his."

"Whore money…lovely."

Sam slapped the table, "Damn it dad you paid for it so it couldn't have been that bad! Your one to judge aren't you…you're a man whore the way you screw everything in sight! Well Dean was put in circumstances and he had to do it, what's your excuse?"

Dean covered his face and sobbed, "I knew this was a bad idea Sam."

Sam tried to control himself and not punch his father or bolt without telling him the news, "Can you shut up and listen to me for a minute without insulting my fiancée?"

"Fine Sam, spill your news and get it over with."

Sam pulled Dean to his chest shielding him from his father's gaze, "My fiancée is pregnant, I came here to get my job back until I'm eighteen and I take over. Dad I'm still willing to keep you on to help manage if you accept Dean and treat him right."

Johns jaw tightened and the grip on his glass was white knuckle hard but he didn't say a word.

Sam was desperate now, "Please daddy, do this for me, give me my job back. I need the money and this is your grandchild…a Winchester doesn't that count for anything with you even if you don't love me anymore?"

"I still love you Sam otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to see you but I can't accept him, I just can't son. You deserve so much better than that boy you're holding, no Sam I won't hire you back unless you give him up. Look if you want to keep the baby you can send money after it's born but he can't live here with us. Better yet you can give it away or….or get rid of it now before he gets too far along."

Dean got up and ran out of the house, Sam went to follow but John tried to stop him. Sam grabbed his father and punched him breaking his healed up broken nose, "You bastard! We are done dad, your dead to me now."

John rolled around the floor screaming in pain and the servants came running, since it was their future employer Sam Winchester they really didn't know what to do but one ran to fetch the doctor.

….

Dean ran past the bunk house where Alfie was sitting outside nursing his baby, "Hey where are you going in such a hurry? Don't you know at night there are animals prowling around and not very nice ones at that."

Dean grabbed the railing and tried to catch his breath, suddenly he puked. Alfie made a face, "Pregnant?"

"I hate him!"

"Who?"

"John Winchester he's a prick!"

Alfie slid over and patted the bench, "Come and tell me all about it, I'd like some company. There aren't many people for me to talk to here except my Ion but he has to work constantly because of the incident."

Dean sat down and rubbed his stomach slowly, "What incident?"

"Sam Winchester came and took things…oh they were his things he didn't steal nothin' just needed supplies I guess but it happened on Ions watch so now John is taking it out of Ion's pay which means he owns him like a slave now. We don't have any other place to live so he keeps working in hopes that when Mister Sam takes over his debt will be erased."

"That's horrible! Does Sam know about this?"

"Doesn't matter if he does, his daddy will make Ion pay no matter what…anyway what about you, what did the prick do to make you run around like a chicken with its head cut off?"

"I'm Sam's fiancée and we came here to tell him I was pregnant, it didn't go well. He hates me because we…well we have a history I guess you could say."

Dean looked at the baby Alfie was now burping, "Is it yours?"

"Yeah, this is our daughter Sarah."

Dean touched her cheek, "I thought I was a rarity, do you feel bad about it ever…having both I mean."

"Not anymore, I suppose because of Ion and Sarah, I accepted myself and there are others like us out there Dean."

Dean felt much better then, he felt almost normal.

Sam came running over out of breath, "Dean I looked all over, why didn't you wait at the buckboard for me?"

"I got scared and just kept running, I'm sorry Sam."

Sam took his hand, tipped his hat to Alfie and brought Dean back to the buckboard, "I think we should go, I broke his nose again and this time I bet the sheriff will show up."

…

The sheriff and Meg his faithful deputy and now his pregnant wife were standing in the John Winchester home listening to the man tell his story on how his son busted his nose again.

Meg was staring at a nude statue of a male, "Cas I want one of these for the parlor."

The sheriff ignored her and continued his questioning, "Now tell me, was his shirt on or off?"

John sat there with ice on his nose, "What the hell are you talking about, it was on!"

"And did you notice any sort of wind?"

John slammed his fist on the table, "I want my son arrested for this, that boy needs to learn a lesson."

"Where there any witnesses?"

"No but look at me, I didn't break my own damn nose now did I?"

Cas closed his little note pad, "I'll go get Sam's side of things." He headed for the door with Meg on his heels; she had emptied a tray of petit fours into a large napkin and was stuffing them in her mouth, "These are great!"

Cas sighed as she walked past with her four months worth of baby, "Yes dear I'm sure they are."

….

Sam was bathing in the pond when the sheriff and Meg rode over but something seemed very wrong, he had his head back, eyes closed and sounded as if he were in a great deal of pain, his face was contorted and looked as if he was going to drop any minute.

The sheriff hopped off his horse, tossed his hat and gun belt as he ran then hopped the rest of the way as he pulled off his boots, "Hang on Sam I'm coming!"

He dove in and swam to the cowboy just as he screamed, Cas grabbed a startled Sam under the arms, "Just relax I got you."

"W…what?"

"I said I got you Sam, what is it, leg cramp?"

Dean popped out of the water gasping for air, "How was that Sam…oh hello sheriff."

Cas let go of Sam and headed back for the bank soaked to the skin, Meg shouted, "Baby take off all your clothes so they dry."

By the time Sam and Dean got there the sheriff was stripped naked as Meg tossed the clothes over a line to dry, Cas held his hat in front of his intimate parts.

Meg came back and sat under a tree to watch the three of them enjoying the nudie show as she giggled to herself, "Sam I think my husband deserves a kiss for trying to save you."

Sam and Cas were both shy when it came to things of that nature with strangers and both declined instead shaking hands, Dean on the other hand was not and planted one on the sheriffs lips then squeezed his bare ass, "Thanks for trying to save Sam while he was getting an underwater hummer."

"Dean!"

"Sorry Sam I can't help it, Meg and I had a bet on who was going to nail the sheriff first and she won in spades…I only wanted to feel his butt, can you blame me?"

Cas hurried over and sat next to his wife, "Sam I have to ask you some questions about what happened at the Winchester ranch."

When Sam said that he did punch his father Cas had no choice but to arrest him.

…..

Sam sat there staring down at the empty pail, "I have to pee."

Cas nodded to the bucket, "There you go, look Sam I didn't want to do this but you had to open your big mouth and be honest. Bail should be set soon and then Dean can get you out of here. I suggest lying next time so you don't get arrested."

"We can't afford bail."

"Then I'm sorry, I'll do my best for you because honestly I don't like you father much."

Sam snorted, "Join the club."

Meg came in with a tray of food from Ellen's restaurant and slid it through the slot in the bars, "There you go you might as well eat good while you're in here.

….

Dean paced the floor of their humble home trying to figure out a way to get some money; he looked at his engagement ring but knew Sam would blow his top if Dean pawned it.

He made a decision to be brave and go right to the source of their problems, John Winchester.

Dean dressed in his whore jeans that were cut extra low; they worked out well allowing his four months worth of baby bulge to pop over the top, then one of Sam's shirts which were still big enough on him.

Dean saddled up Sunny and headed for the Winchester ranch.

TBC

Jails were some of the first public buildings erected in Texas - occasionally built with the same bond issue money as county courthouses. After construction however, they received minimal funds for modernization. Stories have been told of sympathetic sheriffs who would release prisoners because of leaking roofs.


	13. Big Bad John

Dean took a drink from the canteen and adjusted his cowboy hat Sam had bought for him, it was fawn colored with a horsehair band woven with tiny beads. Dean smiled to himself thinking back to the day Sam brought it home, popped it on Dean's head and then said how pretty he looked.

Dean exhaled sharply when the Winchester ranch came into view, he patted Sunny on the neck, "So could you trample John Winchester to death for me?" The horse did a nod he figured Sunny had learned from Baby and it made Dean laugh.

"Ok Sunny time to enter the snake pit."

…..

Sam was pacing the cell, "Come on Cas, when is the judge going to set bail?"

The sheriff was at his desk looked over some papers, "I don't know Sam, Judge Lucifer is a circuit court judge and he won't get here until tomorrow."

Sam stared down at the bucket, "I have to go."

"So go."

"I need to…you know, Cas I can't do that in a bucket."

"There's a newspaper next to you Sam, use that to wipe your butt."

Meg hopped off the corner of the sheriff's desk and grabbed the keys, "I'll take him to the outhouse because I'm not cleaning a shit bucket."

Cas barely looked up, "Fine, I doubt Sam is going to go anywhere."

…

Meg stood outside the little outhouse with a moon on the door and waited, "Do you need any help?"

"Your one weird lady Meg, no I don't thanks."

Meg gave her wicked little laugh, "Hey your honey is my friend so what does that say about him?"

"That Dean has a head full of rocks…I'm just funnin' with you, your ok Meg. Hey do you think you could go check on Dean for me?"

"Sure handsome I'd be glad to and then we can bitch about our tender nipples and sore butts."

…..

A man came out to greet Dean, "Are you John Winchesters whore? You weren't due until tomorrow night…I thought they were sending a ginger whore."

Dean felt like popping the gawky looking man in the puss but thought better of it, he was too sore, tired and pregnant, "Yeah well this is what he gets."

"Alright follow me then." He bought Dean to the drawing room, "Sit here I'll speak to him."

Dean took the opportunity to look around the room, he found a photograph on the table, it was a wedding photo of John and Beth. Sam's mother was beautiful, tall and willowy with delicate features and almond shaped eyes, Dean saw where Sam got his looks.

John Winchester walked out of his office and scowled at him, "What the hell are you doing here? Are you back whoring Dean, that didn't take long did it."

Dean set the photograph down and spoke to John calmly, "I would like you to drop the charges against Sam."

"No…anything else you wanted Dean?"

"Please Mr. Winchester if you love him…"

John pointed to his swollen nose with the leather brace, "If he loved me he wouldn't hit his father and gotten you all swelled up with a bastard!"

Dean tried again, "I know you don't like me but think of poor Sam, he's a good kid and he's not even seventeen, do you really want him to go through this?"

John squeezed his crotch and gave Dean a dirty smile, "I know how you can get the charges dropped, let me fuck you but this time I want ass and pussy…I sure missed our little father and son times together. Damn Dean you were the tightest hole in the place and I sure could go for a round with you even with that little belly bulge of yours. I bet your nipples are nice and tender."

Dean felt a wave of nausea over take him, "Never, if I did that Sam would leave me anyway."

John shrugged, "Guess you don't love him very much."

Dean clutched the brim of his hat tightly, "No I…I just can't, I won't."

John stepped in front of the door, "Well maybe I'm not asking."

Dean looked around frantically for a way out but the only other door led to John's office, he spotted a window through the open door and ran.

…..

Meg looked inside the house and barn but found no sign of Dean, she realized Sunny was gone. She didn't spot him riding toward town and he hadn't been to the jail to see Sam so Meg knew right where he went.

…..

Dean headed for the window but John swept everything off his desk and grabbed Dean shoving him on his back as he struggled. Dean let out an ear piercing scream but was silenced by a punch to the face from John, "Shut you bitch!"

Everything went black.

…

Sam gripped the bars and begged, "Please sheriff I feel something is wrong with my honey, you have to let me out!"

"Settle down Sam, Meg is on her way out there."

"I don't think a pregnant woman would be able to help him…I never should have asked her to go, you should have went."

Castiel chuckled, "Oh Sam, you don't know Meg very well. Anyone that tangles with her is in for a world of hurt."

…..

John pulled off Dean's boots and then tugged off his jeans; he pushed the lax legs open and lifted Dean's balls but didn't notice anything at first then he spotted the slit, "There you are pretty girl."

John ran his finger along the dewy pink edges, "Beautiful…if I had known this was here all along I would have gotten to bust that cherry."

He ran his hands over Dean's nipples then kissed his slack, bloody mouth, "Always wanted to do that you prissy little shit, I was good enough to fuck your ass but not kiss those cocksucker lips of yours."

Dean moaned in pain then whispered, "Sam?"

"Guess again princess."

Dean's eyes fluttered open, he started to panic and thrash around, "Get off me!"

John pulled him to the edge of his desk and rubbed the head of his cock along the slit, "You need to learn your place Dean and that place is the gutter."

….

Meg got to the ranch and carefully dismounted her horse; she was tired, sore and cranky. When a man stepped out to greet her she immediately said, "Sheriffs business, I need to get in the house."

He protested and tried to stop her until Meg stomped his instep then booted his ass right over the rail into some bushes, "I'm pregnant and pissed so stay the hell out of my way boy!"

She walked right in and started looking for Dean but she didn't have to look far, she heard someone beg, "No please don't!"

Meg followed the noises and found John about to enter Dean, she drew her gun, "Alright drop my friends legs and put that monster cock back in your pants before I shoot it off!"

John put Deans legs down and tucked his cock back it then zipped up, "Alright no need to get all crazy here."

"You're the rapist not me, I'd say you're the crazy one."

….

Meg locked John in a closet then checked on Dean, his lips were busted and a nostril was bleeding. He couldn't stop crying even after Meg helped him dress and sat with him.

"Dean did he rape you?"

Dean touched his bleeding lips and whispered, "I didn't feel anything go in but he touched me in places he shouldn't and kissed me…I think I'm going to be sick…"

Dean leaned over and vomited all over John's expensive Persian carpet, that set Meg off and she vomited right after him. From the closet they heard, "Did you two bitches just puke on my carpet!?"

Meg snapped "Shut up Winchester, I got a deal for you, ride in with me and drop the charges against Sam and I won't have to arrest you for attempted rape, assault and kidnapping."

There were a few seconds of silence, "Fine."

Meg smoothed Dean's hair, her motherly instincts kicking in, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Not until I got my Sammy home."

….

Sheriff Cas and Sam heard a woman shout Yee haw! Get in there you varmint before I pistol whip you."

Meg walked in with John Winchester, she gave the man a shove toward the sheriff, "He has something to say."

John mumbled, "I'm dropping the charges."

Meg shoved his shoulder, "Go on…tell them why."

"No!"

Meg walked right up to Sam standing by the bars, "He tried to rape Dean and I stopped him."

Sam roared like a bear and shook the bars, "I'm going to skin you alive old man!"

Cas pushed a paper toward John, "Sign this and then run on home and lock your doors you pervert."

John signed the paper and high tailed it out of there.

Sam growled, "Let me out now."

Cas swiveled his chair toward him and leaned back, "Nope, you cool off a little while. Drop this or you're going to end up in jail permanently and then Dean will be raising that baby alone…is that what you want?"

Sam white knuckled the bars, "No."

"Good then sit for a bit while I finish this paperwork and then I'll escort you back to your nice little farm and you can tend to your lady."

Meg sat there with a self satisfied look on her face, "Well…say it Cas, I'm a great deputy."

Cas knelt in front of her and kissed each little hand, "You my darling are a great everything. One thing honey, take it down a notch until after the baby is born alright?"

Meg cupped his cheek and looked into those blue eyes that drove her wild, "Any for you husband."

…

Dean went through the motions of tending the chickens then feeding the goats, oxen and Sunny. He went inside and sat by the window hoping he would see Sam come home.

Then there he was, Dean's cowboy tall and proud on Baby riding next to the Cas, Dean couldn't move he just sat there watching as if Sam were a mirage and if he looked away his man would vanish altogether.

When Dean saw him get off Baby and head toward the house he got up and ran to him. Sam scooped him up and hugged him tight, "Buttercup I missed you so much, I'm sorry I got hot headed and did something stupid like that."

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and sobbed into his shoulder, "You defended me Sam… you're my hero."

Sam gingerly touched his loves swollen lips and bruised nose, "My poor angel, no one will ever do this to you again I promise."

…..

Sam bathed Dean while humming to him off key because Sam wasn't musically inclined; he got him in a fresh nightgown, kissed his little firm belly and tucked him in bed.

"Honey what did he do to you?"

Dean picked at a thread on his nightgown trying hard not to cry, "He touched my treasure box with his fingers and dick but just outside it…he didn't go in, Meg stopped him."

Dean touched his swollen lips, "He kissed me on the mouth, Sammy I don't like anyone but you to do that."

Sam kissed his cheek and pulled Dean into his arms, "I promised to protect you and I failed, that won't happen ever again," Sam ran his long fingers over Deans little belly, "Just you wait Dean, the rodeo is coming up and I'm going to win that money then we can have a wedding."

Dean sighed wearily, "And if you don't win?"

"Then I promise we will make it legal and have a proper wedding down the line."

TBC

(Next stop is the big rodeo. Yee Haw!)

Yee Haw was used by farmers walking behind a plow, being pulled by the plow animal(s). It was used to instruct the animals to turn to the left or to the right. When the farmer plowing the field hollered "Yee" (or "Hee") the animal(s) were trained to turn to the "near side" (the left), when the farmer hollered "Haw" the animal(s) pulling the plow turned to the "far side" (the right side). Of course Whoa was the command to stop the animal(s)


	14. Redemption Rodeo

"Mr. Winchester wake up, breakfast is ready."

John's eyes slowly opened and there was Rosa, he had fallen asleep in front of the fire staring at the portrait of Sam he had commissioned on Sam's sixteenth birthday. There was half a bottle of brandy sitting on the table next to him and his head was pounding like mad.

Rosa gave him a stern look, "If you expect sympathy for your hangover you won't get it from me." She went to leave but John grabbed her arm, "Rosa you always tell me the truth…am I all bad?"

She pulled her arm away, "After the way you treated Sam and what you did to that poor pregnant boy of his then I think maybe you are. I imagine you were drunk again when you did that but it's no excuse."

She was going to go back to the kitchen but he looked up at her with those big brown eyes full of tears and she softened just a bit, hating herself for having such a tender heart.

Rosa sat down knowing the man needed to talk, "Alright Mr. Winchester, why did you do that, do you hate Dean that much?"

"That's the thing, I don't hate him."

"Then why are you like this?"

"When I found out that they were in love it made me sick, I wanted so much more for Sam. Every time I saw Dean it just reminded me of how my son was throwing his life away…what I did to that boy wasn't about sex it was about putting him in his place. I wanted Sam to break up with him and start over. I don't hate Dean I hate what he stands for."

Rosa let out an exasperated sigh, "You worry about your son being in love? You should be happy for him; he has someone that truly loves him. Sam will be a father soon and give you a grandchild, you should rejoice!"

John made a disgusted face, "With a prostitute."

Rosa snapped, "You can't see that Dean was put in circumstances beyond his control and needed to survive. People do many things they don't want to Mr. Winchester, take me for instance; I'm still here because I promised Mrs. Winchester I would watch over you and Sam after she was gone. I was happy to raise Sam but you are a different story, I don't know you anymore."

John gave a laugh, "I wondered why you were still here."

Rosa smacked him with a dish towel from her apron pocket, "I'm glad you find it funny, your humor can keep you company when you are old. Here you are still a young man yourself with years ahead and look at you, drinking, whoring, bitter and angry…I feel sorry for you actually even though I shouldn't."

She got up to leave but he stopped her again, "Do you think there's any way to fix it?"

Rosa shrugged, "I don't know, you went too far this time and even a sweet boy like Sam has his limits, you hurt the one person he loves more than anything in this world, for that I don't know if there is forgiveness. Maybe the best you can do is change your ways and pray…pray that God forgives you even if Sam doesn't. Do the best you can and if he still rejects you then at least you tried."

John broke down crying, again she relented and hugged him briefly, "Are these crocodile tears Mr. Winchester, do you feel sorry for what you did or sorry for yourself?"

"Both."

"Isn't your son riding today?"

John wiped his eyes and gained his composer quickly, "Yeah but he doesn't want to see me."

"Maybe he doesn't have to, just go and be proud of Sam. Think of it as your first step to changing into a better man Mr. Winchester and soon being good will become a rewarding habit."

She smacked him again with the dish towel, "Now get your butt in there and eat, it's a long ride to Zachville."

…..

Dean was up before dawn bustling around the kitchen making biscuits and sausage gravy for Sam. He watched as all 6 feet four inches of stud shuffled out to the kitchen stretching and yawning.

Dean noticed Sam's morning wood and almost dropped his sausage…the breakfast sausage that is. Sam reached down and tugged his balls then gave himself a scratch. He sat at the table with long legs spread smiling at Dean.

It was a mutual admiration for the couple, Dean was in one of his ridiculously short flour sack dresses he liked to cook in, Dean would have preferred it a few inches longer but Sam wanted it very short so every movement was a peep show.

He also enjoyed Dean's bare feet, Sam said they were cute and this way he couldn't run very far. Dean said maybe he should ditch the flour sack dress and be nude all the time.

Sam mulled it over but said the cuteness of Dean in the little dresses would be gone. Right now Sam was thoroughly enjoying the view, Dean would be five months pregnant next week and he had a definite gut.

Dean walked over with just a slight waddle and set the breakfast on the table, "There you go my big stud." Sam was still staring at him so Dean rubbed his cheek, "What are you looking at, I got something on me, flour on my face?"

Sam got up and maneuvered Dean over the table, he reached around and supported the little belly with on big hand and rubbed Deans back with the other.

"Hey come on Sammy I just made sausage and gravy, it's gonna get cold!"

Sam wiped a finger through the butter on the table and greased his cock up, "Don't worry Buttercup; your stud has a really big sausage and a whole load of gravy for your tight little butthole."

He pushed his way to the hilt none too gently and began fucking his fiancée joyously now latched onto both hips with big paws. Dean braced himself as he was pummeled, "Geez Sam you used to be such a good boy."

Sam ground his hips against Dean's cheeks and growled, "Then I met you," He gave the round full ass a firm thrust, "Dang I love your fat rump, since I got you all full of baby you got so much jiggle back here I get ripples when I hit it."

Dean looked back and him frowning, "Hey!"

"No Dean it's a big compliment…mmm…by the time you give birth its gonna be like two prize hams back here."

"Again I say, hey!"

Sam placed a series of slaps on the plump buttocks and the jiggle sent him into a head spinning orgasm, "Yeah there you go Buttercup, gravy!" Sam let out a whoop and wiped his sweaty brow with his forearm, "Now I'm ready for the rodeo."

He gave Dean one last slap and pulled out dribbling across the kitchen floor, "Hey I just washed the floor."

Sam chuckled, "You like that word don't you? Well hay is for horses Dean."

Sam was over excited about the rodeo, it was a two day event with people from everywhere flooding in to see it. Zachville hosted the event every year and it brought money into the town.

Some of the best riders in the territory were arriving for the cash prizes, Sam had signed up for just one, the bareback bronco riding.

….

Sam picked out Deans outfit for the rodeo, he was beyond wearing pants so he ended up in a pretty calico dress with tiny violets and little green leaves, he put on an adorable straw hat with a violet ribbon just so he could conceal a hatpin to stab someone quickly incase he was molested because Dean was molested often in large crowds.

Dean had his boots on to protect his feet and a handbag with ladies essentials. A pearl handled Derringer, lip rouge, a knife and a lace handkerchief. He screwed on his new pearl earrings that were actually Sam's mothers and he was ready.

Sam walked out in his work clothes from his days on the Winchester ranch, he didn't pretty himself up but then Sam didn't need to, he was pretty enough on his own.

Dean ran his hands over the tight shirt and jeans, "You are going to be the handsomest man there. Baby we got to get you looser clothes though, you're going to be uncomfortable and I'm tired of sewing on buttons."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Please, I need my clothes tight; I don't want to get all tangled up in fabric." Dean let out a sigh, "Fine I'll grab and extra shirt."

…

They worked their way through the crowd where the bareback riders and their mates were standing around shooting the shit. Dean had never seen so many delicious men in his life.

Meg was standing with Alfie, she waved to Dean excitedly, he joined them and noticed Alfie didn't have the baby with him, "Rosa said she would watch Sarah for me, she's like my mama, I trust her." The boy was giddy, it was his first day without a baby attached to his teat since Sarah was born and Alfie was enjoying all the handsome men.

Dean nudged Meg, "Damn girl look at all that cowboy!" Ion stood almost as tall as Sam, they were comparing the tightness of their shirts then both squeezed their crotches at the same time and burst out laughing.

Meg purred, "Look at those tender young studs grabbing their big fat dicks and preening like peacocks…whoof!"

She pointed to little sheriff Cas and gave a dreamy sigh, "But that's the one I think is the best, Dean look at him with that tight little butt and sweet face, oh I love him!"

Dean never thought he would see the day where Meg of all people would be head over heels for anyone but the love on her face was evident. She rubbed her belly slowly, "Any baby with him is gonna be a beauty."

A horse being led past the trio dropped a fresh batch of steaming horse apples, Dean vomited followed but Meg and then Alfie, they both looked at the wide eyed boy.

Alfie pointed to Ion, "I'm pregnant again…I can't help it look at him." Ion had peeled off his shirt so he could flex his muscles; Sam was rubbing him down with liniment and for some reason had his shirt off as well. Dean didn't know why any of that was happening but the ladies took their seats and watched considering it part of the show.

Cas sat by Meg and held her hand, "How do you feeling darling?" He kissed every little finger and smiled at her. Meg batted her lashes at him, "Better now that my husband is here."

Dean made a gagging sound and Alfie giggled. Cas eyed Alfie, "I hear your full up with baby again, Sarah is only six months old, boy what got into you thinking that was smart?"

"Can't help it, Ion got into me."

The sheriff got up and grabbed a crate, "Well time to get this show on the road." He went to the center ring, dropped the crate and stepped on top of it then held up his arms. He let out a loud whistle and the crowd there to watch the bull riding competition settled down. Ion and Sam leaned on the fence watching the first rider.

1,600 pounds of angry bull burst out of the gate with a seasoned rider on top hanging on for dear life, Sam and Ion whooped and cheered, having a manly time of it. Cas was wedged between the giant men standing on the fence cheering along with them.

Several times the sheriff felt hands wandering over his rear and squeezing it, he'd reach back and swat it away but a few minutes later there would be a big mitt kneading a little butt cheek as Sam and Ion snickered. Finally he got angry and scolded them, "Dang it I'm the sheriff, have a little respect you two, I'm a married man with a baby on the way."

Sam winked at Ion who dared to pat the fanny one more time, "Sorry Sheriff, you just have such a nice little rump we can't keep our hands honest…Sheriff have you ever had dick up that pretty thing?"

Cas smiled briefly then his stern look came back, "No of course not."

Ion bent down and whispered, "Would you like to?"

"No…my wife would kill me."

Meg appeared from nowhere, "I wouldn't mind if I could watch."

Cas was frustrated with them all, "Meg act like a lady!" He stormed away with Meg on his heels apologizing profusely for teasing him.

Dean stood there with his hands on his hips, "Samuel Winchester that isn't funny, you go apologize now!"

Next thing Sam knew, Dean had him by the ear dragging him over to Cas, "Apologize."

Sam took his hat off and gave his humblest look, "I'm sorry I felt you up Sheriff, it was disrespectful and it won't happen again." Ion was next to apologize, the sheriff nodded, "I accept the apologies but if it happens again I'm running you both in for molesting an official."

They knew he was dead serious and both of them were on their best behavior after that.

….

Dean complained about his butt hurting to Meg, "Dean it's the baby, you get sore there from lugging around a big belly. The doctor says it's natural. My ass hurts all the time and I'm only five months along…your just about at five right?"

"Yeah but it's not from the baby, it's from having a giant dick up my ass this morning. My nipples hurt and not from the baby either, it's from Sam sucking the hell out of them looking for milk even when I keep telling him it's too soon."

Dean turned around and hugged his dress to his rear, "Is my butt fat?"

Meg grabbed both cheeks and squeezed, "Sort of but I bet Sam likes it just fine." Dean rolled his eyes, "Please, he wants it fatter!"

Meg cackled and pointed over to Alfie who was eating candy from a little bag, "You're going to be knocked up again a couple months after you drop that calf just like the kid over there."

"No way, hell I'm not even married yet, Sam better marry me next month or I'm gonna be mad."

"He will Dean don't worry, say do you need any help with the wedding? Cas and I just had a little ceremony at the court house with a witness, he wanted a ring on my finger the minute he knew I was in a family way. Do you know I got pregnant the one and only time we had sex before marriage?"

Dean chuckled, "Poor Cas loses his virginity and gets a whore pregnant."

"Yeah he acted like God was going to strike us dead for sex outside of marriage. Well I told him God has a sense of humor so even he would think it was funny. Cas is such a little angel, he balances out the devil in me."

Dean hopped from foot to foot, "I gotta pee again and it comes out my lady parts now that I pregnant." Meg grabbed his hand and they went behind some barrels, Dean hiked up his dress and squatted relieving himself.

"You don't wear bloomers?"

"No, Sammy doesn't like me to wear any sort of underwear; he says he wants access all the time. I told him once I have my monthlies again I'm gonna have to wear them or bleed all over the place and you know what he says?"

Meg was fascinated by their strange ways on the goat farm, "No what?"

"He said to go ahead and bleed he wouldn't mind, I said that I'm the one that has to scrub the sheets and clothes. Honestly Meg he's the horniest man I ever saw."

Meg glanced over at Sam buttoning up his shirt and slipping on leather gloves for the competition, "Dean the kid is only sixteen, give him a break, besides if I had that hunk of man in my bed he could do what he wanted."

Dean drip dried a minute the stood up, "Yeah I'm lucky as hell."

"Amen sister, now let's go watch your man win that 100 dollars!"

…..

Dean snuck up behind Sam who was watching the rider before him, he squeezed Sam around his narrow waist and cuddled against him, "Honey you are going to win I just know it."

Sam felt tense all the way through his body; this last man was a seasoned cowboy through and through and the person to beat. "Dean I think I got an advantage over all these men, I'm young, strong and I got legs for days to wrap around that horse," Sam pointed to the brutal way the spurs were used, "see that? I know how to use 'em. You hurt an animal too much even a wild one and it never really settles…I got a way about me."

It was true, Sam may have loved animals on his plate for supper, he hunted, fished and wasn't squeamish about it, but he was also gentle and truly did have a way with the most stubborn beast. He didn't disrespect their natures; instead he used it to his advantage.

The worst horses on the Winchester ranch from new groups that came in were given to Sam because he had a 100% success rate. The old timers used the old ways but Sam was a true modern horse whisperer. Of course everyone thought he was magic but really he was just gentle when needed.

Sam exhaled sharply then planted a kiss on Dean's lips, "Wish me luck Buttercup." Dean cracked him on the fanny, "Go get 'em honey!"

…..

John had hidden himself in the crowd; he observed Sam and Dean together the whole time and realized that Dean truly loved his son. It was evident in the way his face lit up around Sam, the little touches and sweet smiles. There was no faking that, the couple were crazy about each other.

He knew it was too late to repair the damage but just maybe he could quietly support his son without Sam even knowing it. Rosas last words before he left were goodness was its own reward, he hoped she was right.

….

Sam sat on the wild horse in the gates, he was already trying to sooth the animal but he knew there was a real chance of getting thrown and worse, trampled.

The announcer stood on a crate in the middle of the ring and raised his arms, "Alright everyone, now most of you know him as the fulfillment of the Cowboy Prophecy but we know him as Sam Winchester!"

Sam frowned as the crowd went wild; they started chanting "Prophet Sam!" _"What the hell are they talking about!?Everyone in this town is crazier than a shithouse rat…cowboy prophet…what a load of bull…"_

Just then a breeze kicked up and blew the hat right off Sam's head, everyone watched as it spun around and landed in Dean's waiting hands, there was a general "Ohhh" that came from the crowd. All eyes were on Sam sitting on the shifting bronco who was desperate to get out of the gate.

The announcer grabbed his crate and hightailed it out of there. Sam nodded and the gate swung open, then real fun began.

TBC

**Gay Cowboys-**

Over time, the cowboys of the American West developed a personal culture of their own, a blend of frontier and Victorian values that even retained vestiges of chivalry Such hazardous work in isolated conditions also bred a tradition of self-dependence and individualism, with great value put on personal honesty, exemplified in songs and poetry. The cowboy often worked in an all-male environment, particularly on cattle drives, and in the frontier west, men often significantly outnumbered women.

However, some men were also drawn to the frontier because they were attracted to men. Other times, in a region where men outnumbered women, even social events normally attended by both sexes were at times all male, and men could be found partnering up with one another for dances. Homosexual acts between young, unmarried men occurred, but cowboys culture itself was and remains deeply homophobic. Though anti-sodomy laws were common in the Old West, they often were only selectively enforced.


	15. Luck Shines Down

(A/N Thanks to everyone that has left reviews so far and that includes the guest reviews, they are very much appreciated.)

The gate opened and the bronco launched forward with Sam griping tight to the rigging with both hands, he leaned back and worked the spurs just right. Every muscle wanted to tighten up but Sam kept his body just loose enough to go with the rhythm of the horse as it tried to throw the cowboy.

Dean gripped the fence tightly with one hand and held Megs hand with the other, they cheered along with everyone else. Sam's long, strong legs held on moving fluidly with the beast bucking wildly beneath him.

Sam Began to tilt and slide as he hung on for dear life.

Dean thought he was going to faint for a moment until Sam righted himself but lost every button on his shirt in the process, one hand slipped off the rigging and the crowd was on pins and needles waiting to see what would happen.

Meg squealed, "Oh look Dean, his shirt is coming off!" Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise as he watched the sleeve worked its way off Sam's flailing arm exposing a broad expanse of sun kissed chest, "How does that even happen?!"

Meg hopped a little she was so excited, "I think his body is so perfect that clothes refuse to cover it…damn he was worth the price of admission!" Sheriff Cas stepped up next to Meg and slipped a possessive arm around her, "Well I'm glad you're enjoying the show so much honey."

Meg grabbed his face and kissed him hard then grasped a butt cheek in each little hand and smiled up at him, "Sweetheart there is no cowboy in the world that can hold a candle to my husband's body, let's find a private place and I can show you just how much I love you."

He gave her a naughty smile, "Why Meg, are you trying to seduce me?" she patted her swollen belly, "I already did, that's how this happened." They hurried off leaving Dean to watch alone.

…

Sam had done it; he stayed on the longest but was also thrown hard to the ground. Once the ring was cleared Doc Bradbury hurried out to check on Sam, he was dazed and sore as hell but she couldn't find anything broken.

Ion came over and got him to his feet, "Come on winner, let's get you something to drink and a shady spot to rest." Sam lurched forward with the aid of his friend, "Did I win?"

"Yeah buddy that's why I called you a winner."

Sam gave him a goofy smile, "Good then I'm gettin' married and you can be my best man."

…

Dean was straining to see Sam; they wouldn't allow a pregnant lady out where it was dangerous even when Dean threatened them with his hatpin, "Damn it that's my honey out there!"

The burly man with the walrus moustache and bowler hat held Dean back, "I'm sorry ma'am but there is no way you're going out there in your condition."

Ion came through the gate with Sam and Dean rushed over, "Sammy, are you alright?" Sam sat down on a stack of feed sacks and flopped backward, "I hurt all over and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

Dean brought him a cold drink then wiped Sam's face with his lace hankie, "My poor baby, let's get you to Singers where you can rest up."

…..

Sam laid there on the bed naked as Dean happily gave him a sponge bath, he fussed and cooed over him like a baby and Sam loved every minute of it, "I should get my ass handed to me by a horse more often if this is the treatment I get, I feel like a king."

Dean looked at the ugly bruises starting, "You're gonna be sore tomorrow." He rubbed Sam down with liniment and then got up to leave but Sam grabbed his hand, "Where are you going?"

"To collect your prize money silly, we can't just leave it. That's one hundred dollars."

Sam was going to get up but Dean pushed him back, "No I can go don't worry, it's not even dark yet."

"Only if you go with someone Dean, see if Ion and Alfie are in their room and go with them. Promise me if they aren't there you will come back and we can worry about it tomorrow."

"Sure Sam."

…

Ion and Alfie were not in their room so Dean went to look for them next door at Ellen's restaurant; he caught up on the town gossip with Jo then asked if she would go with him to pick up the prize money but she was still working for several more hours. Jo cautioned Dean about going there alone but he left to collect the money anyway.

Dean pushed his way through the crowds working his way to the Iron Horse since the saloon was putting up the prizes for the bronco and bull riding competition.

…..

Gabe was working hard trying to keep up with the drink orders when Dean stepped up to the bar, Gabe immediately gave him a ginger drink, "Sorry Dean, no time to talk."

Dean saw someone waving to him over the crowd and was thrilled to see it was Doc Holliday.

Dean headed over with his ginger drink in hand and took a seat. Doc took Deans hand and kissed it, "As I live and breathe…why its Dean the lovely young man I took to the barn dance, how are you dove?"

Dean rubbed his belly and smiled, "I'm in a family way and I'm engaged." Doc examined the ring and declared it lovely, "Am I to understand you hooked that strapping young cowboy?"

Dean nodded happily, "Yeah and my Sammy won the hundred dollars from the bareback bronco riding today, now we can have a proper wedding. I've come to collect the prize money from Zach."

Doc pushed some chips over toward Dean, "Blow on these for luck honey."

Dean blew on the stack, "I should go collect Sam's prize money. It was so good to see you, I took your advice Mr. Holliday and my dreams came true."

Dean got up, kissed his cheek and headed to Zach's office.

…

Zach heard a knock on his door, "Yes?"

Dean opened the door and cautiously stepped in, he was rightfully nervous but put on a brave face, "I've come to collect Sam's winnings, one hundred dollars."

Zach barely acknowledged him, "I'm sorry but if you're not a spouse then Mister Winchester will have to collect it himself." Dean stuck out his hand and showed him the ring, "But I'm his fiancée!"

"It doesn't matter Dean, Sam needs to come himself."

Dean was exhausted, his feet hurt and he had to pee again plus he was angry, "Will you be in tomorrow morning then?"

"No."

"We need the money now though, please Zach."

Zach leaned back in his chair and smirked, "No."

Dean balled up his fists, turned around and left in frustration running smack into Doc Holliday, he tilted Deans chin and spoke with his soft drawl, "What vexes you child?"

"Zach won't give me the money. I'm so angry, everyone treats me poorly and...and…" Dean burst out crying.

Doc patted his shoulder, "Don't cry dove, someone as pretty as you should never have tears. I'll talk to him, I can be very persuasive. Now you wait right here, can you do that for me?"

Dean nodded and wiped his eyes.

…

Zach looked up and flashed a greasy smile, "Doc how good of you to grace my humble establishment."

Doc eyed the snake, "Please…call me Mr. Holliday."

Zach's smile faded, "Alright, Mr. Holliday what can I do for you?"

The gentleman gambler leaned forward and lost all the honey in his voice, "My darling friend Dean tells me you won't give him his beau's prize money."

"I'll tell you what I told him, Winchester needs to pick it up himself."

Doc cooled considerably but he stayed calm, "Let me tell you something, I am able to tolerate a lot in a man but a cheater I will not stand for…you sir are cheating that young man out of his family's money. He has a child on the way and the fact he is crying his eyes out breaks my tender heart, now get out that prize money with a hundred dollar bonus on top of it or…"

Zach stared up at him with his beady little eyes, "Or what?"

Doc relaxed and gave him a little smile, "Or you won't like it." He tapped his hip over his coat and waited.

Zach was over a barrel, when Doc came to town he was a huge draw for the saloon and Zach didn't want to fall out of favor with someone so famous and dangerous. He grudgingly unlocked a desk drawer and took out the envelope of prize money and tucked another hundred inside then slid it over to Doc, "I hope we can both move on from this misunderstand."

Doc grabbed the envelope, "Surely we can…as soon as you apologize to Miss Dean for making him cry."

Zach sputtered, "What? No, I won't do it!"

A tough, good looking man with sparkling blue eyes walked in and slid an arm around Docs waist from behind, "What's wrong Doc, is this man bothering you?" Doc pressed against him and whispered, "Nothing I can't handle Wyatt, you know me."

Wyatt kissed the back of his neck, "Oh I know you inside and out."

Zach's jaw dropped, "Wyatt Earp…seriously you are Wyatt Earp?"

Wyatt grinned at him over Docs shoulder, "Sayin' it twice won't make it any truer. I suggest you do what my man says."

Zach bolted from his chair and hurried out to find Dean.

…..

Dean was sitting on a barrel swinging his feet, he dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief and wondered how to tell Sam Zach was being a jerk when lo and behold there he was while Doc Holliday and another man stood back watching.

Zach forced a smile, "Dean I came to apologize for the misunderstanding and wanted you to know that I personally put an extra hundred dollars in there for you both. Think of it as a wedding gift, or for the baby."

The two men came over and Doc gave Dean the envelope, "After I made him do it…Dean are you satisfied with that apology?" Dean nodded; he was so shocked by the extra money he didn't know what to say.

Wyatt gave Zach a boot to the ass, "Go on, git!" Zach scrambled back to the saloon like a weasel with his tail on fire.

Dean clutched the envelope tightly, "Thank you so much and for the extra money we can sure use it with the baby coming." Dean patted his hair and gave Wyatt a coy look, "Who is your handsome friend with the impressive moustache?"

Doc smiled softy and took the blondes hand, "This is Wyatt Earp my honey…but we keep that between us."

Dean hopped off the barrel and squealed like a girl, "Oh please can you both come back to our room? I want Sammy to meet you fellas or he is never gonna believe me and you're both his heroes and …"

Wyatt chuckled, "Whoa settle down, sure we could stroll over with you and say hello to your man."

….

Sam answered the door sleepy and nude, "You forgot your key Dean?" He saw two men standing behind Dean, "Sammy look who it is!"

They needed no introduction; Sam had followed both men in newspapers since he was a tadpole. In fact he had purchased several dime novels for the trip telling of their exploits throughout the land.

"Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday!"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "Well I'm usually not greeted by a naked man but I'm not complaining. You were right Doc they are a charming pair."

Dean invited them in and watched as Sam stumbled around searching for his books for them to sign, "Sammy you're still naked."

Doc put his arm around Dean, "Your beau need not put on pants for little old me, I'm happy to watch. Sam is a physically gifted young man."

Sam grabbed his books, "Found 'em!"

He held them out and Doc pulled out his stylographic pen, Sam and Dean watched as he wrote, "To Sam, Stay sweet and pretty, Doc Holliday" He blew on the ink then handed them to Wyatt who wrote, "To Sam, I enjoyed seeing you in your birthday suit, Wyatt Earp"

Dean's eyes widened as he looked down and saw Sam was sporting a weeping erection.

Doc looked down and smiled, "Oh my, that is quite a stiff dick you got there boy," he took off his hat and hung it on Sam's dick, "there, problem solved."

Sam was mortified, he took the hat off and slipped on his long johns which didn't help much, "I apologize for having wood in front of two such famous men."

Doc took the black stylish hat and placed on Deans head, "It looks prettier on you than me, I needed a new hat anyway," he nudged his partner, "go on Wyatt…give the tall one your hat."

The lawman sputtered, "It's my hat!"

"Be nice, it will give us an excuse to go hat shopping."

Wyatt handed Sam his hat and the boys knees buckled, he sat down and stroked the brim, "I have no words."

Dean held out the envelope to Sam, "Sammy we got two hundred dollars, Zach put in another hundred thanks to these two."

Sam had tears in his eyes, he wiped them away embarrassed to cry in front of his heroes, "I'm sorry…it's just that this is one of the greatest moments of my life. I got to meet you both and now I got this money," Sam looked up at them, "thank you."

Doc put his satchel down, "I almost forgot…Dean remember you blew on those chips for me?"

Dean nodded as he watched the man rummage around in his bag and pull out a roll of bills, "Here, your share of my winnings for the luck you brought me."

Dean took the money and counted it out, "There is eight hundred dollars here!"

Doc pressed his hand on Dean's belly, "Use it for the baby."

Wyatt whispered to Doc and they both started laughing, Wyatt went over to Sam, cupped his face and planted a long kiss on his lips.

Sam's eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a little moan and ejaculated into his long johns. Wyatt broke the kiss, then ran his thumb over the boy's coral lips "Didn't mean to make you mess your drawers."

Doc held out his arm to his lover, "You have that effect on me as well." The pair left with Sam still speechless.

Dean hurried to the window and shouted to them, "Hey if our baby is a boy I want to name it after one of you." Doc stopped and shouted back, "My real name is John…its boring Dean call the boy Wyatt."

….

Dean sat on the bed next to Sam clutching the money, the future seemed bright, "Sam luck is shining down on us for once."

Sam was sniffing the hat and touching his lips, "Dean he kissed me…you're not jealous are you?"

Dean chuckled, "The fact that you shot a load in your drawers because Wyatt Earp kissed you? No, Sam he's fucking Doc Holliday so I'm not too worried."

Sam gave Dean a very serious look, "Good because I wouldn't cheat on you."

"That's good to know honey, now let's get some sleep we got one more day of rodeo to enjoy. I'm glad we got someone to tend the animals for us."

…

The next morning they had breakfast at Ellen's and told both women of their adventures. Jo stomped her foot, "Dang it mama I'm stuck here while all the good things happen, how am I gonna get a man if I'm here all the time?"

Gabe walked in the door alone again, Ellen hitched her thumb toward him, "There's a bachelor for you and he looks hungry." Jo eyed the bartender; she patted her hair and walked over with a smile.

Dean gave Ellen a shocked look, Ellen watched as Jo flirted with Gabe, "Hey I want grandbabies damn it!"

….

Sheriff Cas stripped off his shirt grumbling to his wife the whole time, "I can't believe you signed me up for this Meg, I'm the sheriff!" Meg rubbed his chest and muscled arms down with oil, "Oh come on, be a sport you can show off your fine body to the townfolk."

"But trying to catch a greased pig? You owe me Meg I mean it, look at who else I'm competing with!" He pointed to shirtless Sam and Ion rubbing each other down with oil, Meg sighed, "Oh I wish it was a nude competition." She smacked Cas on the ass, "go catch me a greased pig!"

Meg giggled all the way back to the bench where Dean and Alfie were seated; Dean chastised his friend, "Seriously Meg, sending Cas out with those two monsters? You are a bad girl."

"I know but Cas can hold his own. My husband is little but he's strong."

Alfie popped another gumdrop in his mouth, "Yeah and we all want to see them sliding around on each other."

…..

Ion ran a slick hand over Cas' chest, "You have a nice build Sheriff." Cas turned around and ran directly into Sam who grinned down at him, "You sure do, ready to get your hands on a nice piece of pork?"

Cas was in a cowboy sandwich, it was a relief when the pig ran out into the ring and the two bigger men took off.

Meg grabbed Deans shoulder, "this is exciting isn't it? The winner gets to bring home the pig."

Dean watched the men running around the ring, "Yeah but which one?"

TBC

The expression "bring home the bacon" may be used literally or figuratively; it means "to succeed in gaining the prize, or in winning one's point."

The expression came from the rural American sport at country fairs of catching a greased pig. The lucky winner in this slippery contest is awarded the pig that he has caught; thus, literally, he brings home the bacon.


	16. Whore Shower

Cas had the pig but it slipped right through his arms, the crowded cheered for him anyway and Cas decided he was glad Meg signed him up. That is until Ion grabbed for the pig and got Cas instead.

The pair fell hard with Cas on top of Ion, for that much the sheriff was grateful. "You can let go now Ion." Ion ran his hands over the sheriff's ass and squeezed, "Damn Sheriff, you're a pretty little thing."

Cas didn't struggle very much, "You're married with a baby and one on the way now let go of my ass."

Ion grabbed him by the back of the head and planted a hard kiss on his lips, he bucked the sheriff off and yelled, "Sheriff you're trying to seduce me!" Then ran away laughing leaving the sheriff in the dirt.

Sam took advantage of their distraction and caught the piglet.

The announcer yelled, "We have a winner!"

Sam sat there holding the piglet afraid to let go, He scratched it behind the ears and whispered, "You're gonna like the goat farm."

Dean jumped up and down as much as he could, "We got a pig! Dang I gotta pee." Meg was going to escort him somewhere but Dean had to hike up his cornflower blue dress covered in tiny yellow posies and pee right there, Meg and Alfie held their frocks out to shield him from prying eyes.

Meg looked over her shoulder down at Dean, "You done drip dryin'?" Dean let out a groan and held his back as he straightened up, "Yup, I feel like ten miles of bad trail today."

Alfie smiled brightly, "But you won a pig!"

Dean waved to Sam who was still sitting there petting the piglet, "We sure did, I hope he gets along with the goats."

…

Sam and Dean headed back home after Sam degreased himself in a hot tub of water and a lot of scrubbing. They had it all, one thousand dollars, a healthy piglet, two fancy hats, Sam's beloved books signed and his kiss from Wyatt Earp. He couldn't stop grinning.

"Dean I'm so happy…I mean I was happy before but after all the hard times on us now I'm gonna give you a big wedding with a reception. Music, romance, flowers, honey you're gonna get it all I promise. I'm getting you a proper ring, a diamond."

Dean clutched his left hand to his chest, "No way, I love my ring Sam, you picked it out and I don't care if it's not a diamond, I have the best ring ever and that's final."

Sam flashed his dimples, "Well alright then, I already got my gold band for the ceremony and now I'm gettin' you one so you got a set and a wedding dress befitting a beautiful person such as yourself."

…

They got back and put the piglet in with the goats who decided the she was just another goat. Dean named her Bessie against Sam's protests, "Dean if you name it then you can't eat it."

Dean gasped, "We can't eat Bessie."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Honestly woman you confuse me sometimes. Pigs are for eating."

Dean patted the piglet on the head, "Sure Sam, just not Bessie."

….

All the whores got together to plan a combination wedding and baby shower for Dean.

Meg was the ringleader and planed everything; she had sent word to Sam about the surprise and told him it was his job to get Dean to the Iron Horse.

To Megs surprise Zach was agreeable to have the shower there. Ever since the threat from Doc Holliday and Wyatt Earp he was on his best behavior when it came to Dean.

…..

Dean woke up to a finger gently circling his clit; he closed his eyes and spread his legs wider. Sam whispered, "Do you feel up to a nice pleasuring…you wanna get on top?"

Dean was six months along now and getting bigger by the day, Sam did most of the work in bed but he was hoping for Dean to ride him. "Come on Buttercup, I want that nice chubby figure on me so I can play with your nipples and rub your belly."

"What about me?"

Sam lifted Dean's manhood and slid his tongue inside running it slowly up to the throbbing little nub then flicked it lightly, "Oh don't worry, I'm going to satisfy you first." Sam had learned over the months what pleased Dean and what didn't, along with his guidance Sam became quite good at oral pleasures.

He wasn't shy about licking and tasting anything on Dean, bath or no bath. Sam felt it was all a part of being an enthusiastic lover plus everything about Dean was perfect in Sam's eyes.

Dean pressed Sam's face against him but found his wrists held back as his lover made him slow down to enjoy it. Dean felt Sam's tongue stab into him then run back to his clit, back and forth until Dean was begging for release.

Sam obliged him, sucking his tender spots just right until the cowboys face was soaked, Dean lay there panting. Sam immediately rolled on his back and wagged his cock around, "Come on Buttercup hop on."

Dean felt weak all over but he managed to straddle Sam and slid down until his pussy was full to bursting, then he just sat there. His big belly rested on Sam's chest, "I'm useless Sammy."

Sam thrust a few times, "You sit right there and let me do the work."

Dean rubbed his gut and pouted, "I'm turning into Bessie."

Sam reached up and squeezed his nipples then began rolling them gently, "You are so beautiful all swollen up with my child, I love you."

"You always know what to say Sam."

And Sam was also learning what to do; he could hold off his orgasm a little more each time and gave Dean a thorough fucking.

….

Dean happily bustled around the kitchen making breakfast.

Sam took in the cute, barefoot beauty making him eggs, "Honey after breakfast go take a bath and get pretty, we are going to town."

Dean rubbed the flour off his nose and wiped his hands, "Ok Sammy, can I wear shoes?"

"Of course Dean, I don't want your cute little feet gettin' hurt."

….

When Sam pulled the buckboard up to the Iron Horse, Dean looked at him like he was crazy, "Why are we here?"

"Meg wants to see you about something…trust me, go on it you'll like it. I'm heading to the general store."

Dean whined, "But I want to go shopping."

"Hush now, be a good girl and go inside."

Dean stood there with his arms folded as Sam drove off, _"Jackass." _

He headed inside with some trepidation, until he saw all his old whore friends. They shouted "Surprise!"

…..

There were all the whores, rollin' Kate, tiny tits Tess, one tooth Sally, bug nuts Nate and baby dick Clem, it was not an attractive group but still Dean was happy to see his friends.

Dean thought Meg was the raving beauty out of the bunch but then again the bar wasn't set that high.

She grabbed Dean and pulled him over to a table of gifts and a big cake, "Look Dean, we made you a card and all signed it."

Dean opened it up and read it out loud, "You lucky, cradle robbing bitch, enjoy your cherry stud cowboy. Good luck on dropping your calf, we hope it's healthy. PS how big is Sam's dick and what does it look like?"

Dean wiped a tear from his eye, "You are all so sweet, for the record Sam has a massive cock…long, thick and with no weird curves or speckles, also the head is proportionate."

Baby dick Clem grumbled under his breath and headed upstairs no longer interested in the conversation.

All the whores smiled, nodded and whispered praise; one tooth Sally asked what his balls were like.

Dean was happy to tell all, "His balls are beautiful, nice and smooth, even and big but not like circus big where people pay to see freak balls, also you know how some fellas have a ball that hangs inches lower than the other?"

The whores made gagging sounds or giggled except for bug nuts Nate who stomped off in a huff.

"Well Sam's are even with no creepy ball veins all over like a jumbled up railroad track. Also no chicken skin or a gross thick seam…yup my man has a beautiful cock and ball set."

Meg clapped her hands, "All this cock talk has me hungry, let's cut the cake."

….

Sam bought Dean a slender gold band with a tiny inset diamond to go with the engagement ring. He figured it was a good compromise. Balt wrapped it up and Sam slipped it into his pocket, "I need something for a wedding gift, it has to be special."

Balt brought out a tray of lockets, "If I were you…Heaven knows I wish I were, I would purchase my love a beautiful gold locket then have my picture taken and put inside." He picked up a heart shaped one that opened into three different compartments for photographs, "There, one for you, the baby and an extra."

Sam ran his thumb over the beautiful scrollwork, "Is this the prettiest one do you think? Dean has to have the best, he's only getting married once."

"Absolutely."

Sam handed it back, "Great I'll take it."

…

Dean was on his third piece of cake and Meg was almost on hers, they were the two pregnant ladies with men to call their own and although the others were a little jealous they all had a grand time.

Dean opened his gifts, the first was a straw hat with silk flowers, and the second was a layette for the baby. It was from all the whores, Dean put the hat on, "I love it, nice and girly just how Sammy likes me and the baby layette is really nice thank you."

Meg handed him two more packages, "These are from me." Inside one was a peignoir made of chiffon; it was rose pink and covered in lace, "Cas said it should be white but I think we all know that horse left the barn a long time ago."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Well I'd call you a bitch but you're not wrong." He opened the next one and there were a dozen cloth diapers and fasteners along with a teething rattle.

"Thank you Meg, you are my truly best friend."

Meg, never one to be over emotional wiped her eyes with a hankie, "Shut up now you got me cryin'. We have to get this wedding planned lady; times a wasting you're big as a barn."

…

Dean was seven months pregnant by the time he was fitted for a wedding gown, he was standing barefoot on a chair as the hem was taken up, "Make sure you leave room because this kid is stretching me all out."

Meg stood there with her arms folded, quietly critiquing the dress, it was simple enough, ivory with a full sweep and tiers of soft lace up to Dean's neck, the sleeves were billowy to accommodate his muscular arms then turned into tight, long cuffs at the wrist. The form fitting chest had mother of pearl buttons from ribs to neck.

Meg handed him the veil, "Here try this on."

"Do I have to wear one of these?"

Meg smirked at her friend, "It's either this or a crown of roses…I know it's silly to cover up that handsome face of yours but Sam likes it traditional." Dean started to tilt on the chair as a wave of dizziness hit him so the tailor helped him down.

Meg fetched some water as Dean was helped off with the dress, "Are we done now? I don't feel very good, my back is aching badly." Meg blotted the sweat from his forehead, "We have got to get you married quickly before you end up with that baby born at the altar."

Dean held his gut with both hands, "It's too soon, I can't have it yet."

…..

Sam walked out and looked in the full length mirror; he was wearing black, silver tipped boots, tailored pants, a double breasted frock coat, and bowtie all in black in addition to the crisp white shirt.

He unbuttoned the coat and there was a vest fitted nicely to his body, "Well, how do I look?"

Ion and Cas both whistled and applauded. Cas walked over and touched the fine fabric, "Sam if I weren't 100% heterosexual I would marry you myself."

Ion burst out laughing, "Yeah…heterosexual, I felt that boner pressing against me at the greased pig contest when you were on top, damn near busted my hip with that thing."

Cas blushed from ear to ear, "I was excited over the crowd cheering and besides you were grabbing my butt, I like ladies."

Ion winked at him, "You have a pretty butt."

Cas put his back to the wall, "Don't molest me Ion I'm warning you."

Sam stomped his foot, "Hey it's about me today, no teasing Ion."

Ion apologized to the sheriff once again.

Sam nodded to the tailor, "I think I look pretty good, I'll take it."

The tailor helped him off with the frock coat, "You look better than you think Mr. Winchester, your fiancée is a very lucky lady."

….

Dean was out hanging laundry while Sam worked on converting Deans old room into a nursery, he was white washing the walls to brighten it up. Sam looked through the window and watched Dean struggling with the basket, tip and fall over.

Sam dropped the brush in the bucket and rushed out to help him, Dean was sitting there frustrated with wet laundry all around him, he looked up at Sam with big green teary eyes, "I tipped over again."

Sam knelt next to him and took his hands, "My poor Buttercup, come inside and I'll hang the clothes. This first baby sure is a hard one isn't it?"

Sam escorted Dean to the kitchen, sat him down and set a bowl of potatoes and a knife in front of him, "Here you go, make me some spuds for supper."

Dean started peeling as Sam grabbed a kettle and set that down as well, "Sammy what did you mean by the first baby is hard, do you want more?"

Sam felt a jolt through his dick then silently chastised himself for being a pig, "Yeah of course I do…don't you?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess one more, we can plan around my monthlies or you can pull out, that works sometimes. I always have my butt, I like anal sex and I know you sure do so we could have that instead."

Sam stood behind him rubbing Dean's shoulders, "Dean you want to fool around, all this talk about your rump has me hard again."

Dean dropped the potato and bumped his head against his mans erection, "Is that what's poking me in the back of the head?" I should make you wait until we get married."

"No Dean, please don't do that I'll die. It's a terrible thing to have these constant urges to put my member where the sun don't shine."

Dean giggled as his cheeks took on a high color.

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to his lover's ear, "Slid my long, thick cock in every pretty hole God blessed you with…the sound of my balls slapping against your tender flesh or my tongue stabbing…"

Dean got up knocking the bowl of potatoes all over, he waddled to the bedroom and pulled his dress off then got under the quilt, "Take me Sam, I don't know how your gonna do it but figure something out."

Sam took his clothing off in record time, he pulled the quilt off and immediately began sucking Deans cock trapped under his belly, it was difficult but he managed to get the head comfortably inside his mouth.

Sam gingerly cupped Dean's balls rolling them in his long fingers the let go and headed for his ass seeking out the tender spot inside working his love into frenzy.

Dean couldn't move much but still he reached his peak eventually grunting his satisfaction over the cowboy's talented long tongue.

Sam rolled him on his side and pushed a leg forward, "There are all your tasty parts, let me just wet my dick in your treasure box and then stem your rose."

Dean hugged the pillow to him and sighed happily, "Anything you want Sammy."

…

Sam and Dean were sitting across from the Reverend Michael and the church secretary Anna, a prissy looking redhead.

Dean had whispered to Sam he thought she had a permanent case of knee lock and needed a big dick to put a smile on that sour puss of hers. Sam snickered until Anna gave him a terse look.

Reverend Michael eyed the couple, "So you are Sweet Rose the former whore, seven months pregnant marrying a teenage boy?"

Dean shrugged, "Well when you put it like that I suppose it sounds bad but we love each other and I don't see what my former profession has to do with it."

Sam caught Anna staring at Dean, "What are you lookin' at?"

She smirked, "Absolutely nothing."

The Reverend stood up, "I'm sorry but there is no way I can have my church besmirched by a couple like you. What would the good folks of my congregation say?"

Sam got up towering over the Reverend, "Are you sayin' we aren't good enough to married in this church?" Dean grabbed Sam's hand, "Don't argue Sam I can't take it right now, we can find another way."

"No Dean, it's not right to judge us," he stabbed a finger at the Reverend, "apologize to him!"

The Reverend took a step back, "I will not apologize for telling a sinner the truth, now get out."

Sam helped Dean up and walked him to the door, he turned back for a parting shot, "In a little over a year I will be one of the biggest ranchers around…I'll have business interests and I venture to say a bit of power. I'll remember how you made my fiancée feel."

…

Dean sat there quietly on the way home, Sam kept glancing over dying a little each time because his love looked so sad, "Don't worry Dean, I have an idea."

TBC

The custom of the bridal shower is said to have grown out of earlier dowry practices, when a poor woman's family might not have the money to provide a dowry for her, or when a father refused to give his daughter her dowry because he did not approve of the marriage. In such situations, friends of the woman would gather together and bring gifts that would compensate for the dowry and allow her to marry the man of her choice.


	17. Cherry Sam's Fantasy

Sam went to the telegraph office again, "Did anything come for me yet?" Mattie checked and pulled a slip, "Here Sam, just what you were looking for."

Sam grabbed the piece of paper and read it quickly; he broke into s smile and ran out the door.

…..

Dean carefully frosted the cake for Sam's birthday, it was nothing fancy but then Dean never claimed to be a baker. He knew Sam would love it no matter what but he still tried his best to make it fancy. Dean sprinkled chopped pecans on top, "Perfect."

He pulled over the warm pecan pie, grabbed a fork and started eating right from the pan. Dean always loved pie but since he became pregnant he couldn't get enough. After gorging himself Dean retired to the nursery, he sat on the cot Sam left in there and strummed his guitar.

Dean had written a song to sing for Sam on his seventeenth birthday but wanted it just right, he sang softly and wondered if the baby could hear him.

The front door slammed, "Dean…Dean, honey I got good news!" He heard singing from the nursery and then it abruptly stopped. Sam walked in and handed the telegram to Dean.

Dean read it, "Sam this is fantastic…oh baby that will show that Reverend to look down on us. We got someone better than him to marry us."

Dean set the guitar down, Sam knelt in front of him and kissed his hands, "I love you, I want the world to know I'm so proud to be your husband. I won't allow anyone to ever make you feel badly."

Dean leaned his forehead on Sam's, "Sammy the day I saw you stumble in those saloon doors I just knew you were mine. You are my perfect man."

Sam sat back on his haunches, he lowered his eyes, "I'm only seventeen today…I'm not sure how much of a man I am yet. I hope I will be a good husband and daddy."

He slid Dean's dress up and began to plant little kisses over the big, firm belly working his way to the protruding belly button. He rubbed it with the tip of his nose and kissed that as well. "I think our baby is big Dean, you really plumped up."

"I ate half a pie before you got home."

Sam chuckled, "That's very cute, sweetheart you eat all the pie you want." He rested his head on Dean and felt the baby kick, "I know you want to get out but you got time left in there little Winchester."

Dean threaded his fingers through the long soft waves and thought to himself how very beautiful Sam's hair was, "Happy Birthday Sammy, I baked you a chocolate pecan cake."

…

They sat outside on the small porch drinking milk and eating cake. The lightening bugs were out, "Look Dean we got our own little light show out here, it's sort of romantic."

Dean slid his hand up Sam's thigh and squeezed, "It is." They began kissing, twining tongues and tasting chocolate. Sam took him in his arms and gently laid Dean on his back grabbing a pillow off the porch swing for his head.

Dean closed his eyes and relaxed his body letting Sam do whatever he liked, as always his nipples were worked over well until they were swollen and tender, he was fingered, licked and sucked every way possible because Sam loved his body just that much.

Sam pulled Dean to the edge of the porch as he knelt one step down then fucked him slowly first one hole and then the other. He hit his peak twice and afterward helped Dean to bed crawling in next to him.

Dean held his lover, stroking his silky hair, "I'm sorry your birthday wasn't very much Sammy."

Sam gave him a look as if Dean were crazy, "This was the best birthday ever Dean. My sixteenth was so lonesome and to be honest I wondered if I would find someone special…well I sure did and now look at me, I'm happy. Now go to sleep and stop talkin' silly."

….

Sam heard a guitar playing outside their bedroom window, he opened his eyes and reached for Dean but the bed was empty. He bolted up terrified something had happened and then caught the source of the music. Sam leaned out the window and there was Dean strumming his guitar.

The dawn was just breaking, casting a halo of brilliant light around Dean and Sam thought he looked like an angel, "Good morning Sammy…this is your birthday gift."

Dean began to sing.

Well, I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
That's why  
We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand

That you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way…..

Sam crawled out the window not daring to miss a beautiful word; he sat on the blanket next to Dean and just listened to the sweet clear voice.

I could've turned a different corner  
I could've gone another place  
But I'd a-never had this feeling  
That I feel today

And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only can love me this way…..

His voice drifted to the end, "Happy Birthday Sam, I love you."

Sam just sat there, brows knit together with that look Dean could never quite read. He blushed thinking maybe his song was terrible and set his guitar aside, "I just…I thought I'd do something special."

Dean started to get up and rolled back again, he laid there on the blanket next to Sam staring up at the light peeking over the ridge feeling embarrassed.

Sam started crying even though Sam was not one to shed tears, "That was the nicest thing anyone ever gave me, you sound like an angel I swear it Dean. How I ended up with someone this talented I'll never know."

Dean exhaled sharply and rolled his head toward Sam, "Oh I thought you were not sayin' anything to be nice, well I meant every word."

Sam rested next to him on the blanket, "Why a song this early in the morning, I'm just curious is all."

Dean's big green eyes searched his, "It's called an aubade …a morning love song sung to your lover outside their window."

Sam traced his fingers around to planes of Dean's body, "You are so romantic, did you mean all those pretty words?"

"There is no one that comes close to you Sam, I meant every word. You changed my life."

….

John sat in his office watching the sunrise; it was the first day of Sam at seventeen. He missed his son's birthday but that was the least of his worries, in one year's time John Winchester would have to relinquish control of the ranch to his son. No matter how much he desired to change or forge a relationship with Sam again thought of giving all that up was just too much for him to bear.

Rosa walked in and looked at the whisky glass, "It's early to be drinking Mr. Winchester, come and have breakfast now."

"Damn it woman stop bossing me around."

Rosa gave him a slight smile, "Someone has to Mr. Winchester otherwise you would turn into an animal."

"Could you send Al in here Rosa?"

"Of course…I'll head to the snake pit right now."

John watched her leave, he put the top on the decanter and when Alastair came in he pushed it toward him, "Get rid of this, I've been informed that drinking in the morning is much too early and I don't need the temptation."

Alastair grabbed the decanter, "Anything else boss?"

"Yeah send for my lawyers."

…

There was the thunder of hoofs pounding down the hard packed trail, it was a gang of men heading toward the goat ranch. Dean dropped his bucket and judged the distance from the vegetable garden to the house, _"Damn it…now what."_

He yelled for Sam who was in the barn working on a cradle for the baby, he hurried out and stood in front of Dean with shot gun raised. When the leader stopped his horse yards in front of them Sam kept his gun steady, "What do you want?"

The leader took his nice new hat off and pulled down his bandanna used to keep the dust down on a long hard ride, "Boy, do you even know how to use that thing?"

Sam cocked it, "Damn right I do and I'm not afraid to use it either."

Dean shielded his eyes from the sun and looked closer, "Sammy that's Mr. Earp." Sam lowered his shotgun, "Forgive me I didn't know…"

Wyatt broke into that beautiful smile of his courteously of Doc Holliday and his dentistry skills, "That's alright son, better safe than sorry. You got my message?"

Sam was dumbstruck again so Dean spoke for them, "Oh yeah we did thank you."

Wyatt looked up at the sky then put his new hat back on, "I'm meeting Doc in town, I have a lead on a very bad man with a nice fat bounty on his head. When is this wedding of yours?"

Dean found himself patting his hair and smoothing his apron, "This weekend Sir."

"Call me Wyatt, well if we get asshole I suppose I can have my boys bring him back to Kansas for me. A promise is a promise, I assume there is gonna be booze at the reception?"

Dean elbowed Sam and he got his gift of speech back, "Yeah Wyatt there sure will, Dean's buddy Gabe is going to purloin some for us so there will be plenty."

Wyatt wet his lips and smiled at Dean, "My payment is a dance and a kiss from the groom." Dean was spoke for Sam who was tongue tied again, "Sure Wyatt anything you want."

Wyatt leaned down and waved his hand in front of Sam's face, "Get him out of the sun, the boy looks done in." Sam and Dean watched them ride away, now more excited than ever for the weekend.

It was going to be a huge event lasting two days thanks to Gabe's promised liberation of copious amounts of booze and a mountain of food promised. They had music set up and a very interesting guest list.

….

Sam lay there staring at the ceiling and absentmindedly rubbed Deans belly, "Dean could I tell you something and you won't think poorly of me?"

"I could never think poorly of you Sam what is it?"

Sam rolled on his side and propped himself on an elbow, "I have these fantasies of a sexual nature…they started after Wyatt kissed me. I had a dream that he was pounding me good and I was lovin' it. I'm all man Dean, I don't cater to things like that but he was so masculine that I couldn't stop him…it started as sort of a rape I suppose and then once he got goin' I felt all these good things inside me."

Dean turned his head and smiled at Sam, "That was a very nice fantasy, there's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone one has them. After I have the baby would you like me to do that to you? If you don't like it I'll stop and we don't ever have to do it again."

Sam was quiet and Dean didn't push, after a good half hour Sam spoke again, "I'm still the man though, I'd only want to try and only with you Dean…I trust you not to make fun of me. You know I don't want relations with other people ever."

"I know Sam, you're my faithful angel and I'm blessed to have you. Your always gonna be the man but once in awhile it's good to try new things. I won't have the baby for a bit and after that I need to heal up because I'll be sore all over so maybe I could make love to you."

"Alright Dean we could try it."

….

"John I looked over a copy of your wife's will and it's very clear; everything goes to Sam on his eighteenth birthday. Didn't you inherit property from your daddy you can rely on?"

"Yeah Frank, I got a couple producing wells on there…it's enough to live comfortable but damn it I'm the one that got this place up to snuff and now I'll get run off like I'm nothing."

Frank examined the will again, "You know you were supposed to provide a stipend to Sam until he takes over, did you even do that that John?"

"No, but I didn't expect him to run off like he did, Sam always had what he needed."

"I imagine with a child on the way and the wedding next weekend he needs it badly."

John poured himself another drink and tossed it back, "Next weekend…just peachy." He eyed his other attorney who had sat silent, "Well, can you think of anything?"

"You can contest it I suppose, sometimes John you have to throw in the towel and be satisfied with the hand life dealt you. With your oil wells and all your good investments I would say you're much better off than most folks."

Rosa stood in the doorway listening, John looked over to her and snapped, "Damn it Rosa now your ease dropping?"

"No Mr. Winchester I just wanted to tell you I'm taking my day off tomorrow, Alfie will be here instead to tend the house."

"Fine I'll speak to you later, I'm paying them by the hour."

…..

The next morning Rosa knocked on John Winchesters door, "Sir I'm leaving." John opened it a crack, "I don't like you leaving me alone."

"Alfie will be here to get meals on time and tend to you, I'm sure you will live. Be nice to him please I'll be back tomorrow."

John grumbled, "Where are you going that's so important?"

"It's my day off so none of your concern."

…

Dean was feeding the chickens when Rosa pulled up on one of the Winchesters buckboards; he slowly walked over holding himself as he went, the baby chicks following along behind his swishing skirt.

He was happy to see her; Rosa was there to take care of last minute alterations on the wedding dress since Dean felt he got bigger and the ceremony was just days away.

Sam came running over to Rosa, grabbed the small lady and swung her in a circle, "I missed you so much!" She laughed like a giddy young girl and slapped his shoulders, "Sam Winchester put me down this instant!"

Sam set her down gently, "You love it."

"I missed your high spirits Sam, the house is depressing without you."

"Well don't worry, in a year I'll be back."

….

"Ow!"

"Sorry Dean, I didn't mean to poke you. I need to let the waist out just a little."

Rosa was pinning the wedding gown on Dean before making alterations, Dean looked at himself in the mirror and let out a sigh, "I'm glad Sam likes me this way because I might not pop back into shape after this."

"Oh don't be such a crybaby, your only twenty years old, your body will be back like it was in no time trust me."

Sam peeked in the door, "Oh you look so cute Dean I could just eat you right up…maybe later I will."

Dean waved him away, "Get out you pervert and leave me be for five minutes!" Rosa giggled, "Honestly you are lucky Dean, I would love a man to be after me like that."

"Well yeah it is nice but dang it a woman needs five minutes without being molested. Sometimes I'm cooking and he comes right up and sticks his pecker in without asking…can you imagine?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh it must be just terrible."

….

The Baileys were kind enough to let Sam and Dean have their nuptials and two day reception right there in their big, beautiful barn and well kept farmstead. There were tents set up already for sleeping quarters and the couple would get to spend a few nights in the Bailey guest house.

It wasn't really out of the goodness of the Bailey family's hearts, soon Sam Winchester would be a very rich and powerful young man and like nobles courting a king's favor the Bailey family wanted Sam Winchester as a friend. If they needed to show what generous and gracious hosts they were and spend some money doing it Mr. and Mrs. Bailey considered it a good investment. That and the family loved a really good party.

…..

Dean was in the guest house with Meg, Rosa and Alfie getting ready. "Why am I so damn nervous? Look at me I'm sweating, I'm going to stink to the high Heavens." Meg dumped some rose water on her hands and slapped it under each of Dean's armpits.

Alfie dumped some in his hands and rubbed Deans crotch, "Hey what are you doing Alfie you little pregnant pervert!"

He grinned at Dean, "Sorry I was covering all the sweaty spots." Meg rubbed some on Deans ass, "Come on Dean, stop being such a prude, can't a girl feel up the bride before the wedding?"

Dean looked over at Rosa who was about the most proper lady he knew, "Help me!"

She shooed Alfie and Meg out, "Go on, get things ready for the ceremony and I'll finish in here...the nerve of you two." She slapped Dean on the ass, "Alright, dress on prissy pants."

…

Sam stood there looking at himself in the mirror as Cas and Ion looked on, "Do I look handsome enough?"

Cas thought Sam looked like a god fallen from Mount Olympus, he was at a loss for words but Ion wasn't, "Sam you are so handsome that it should be a crime…your gonna give everyone a seized up heart looking that good I swear."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he critiqued himself again in the mirror, "Well I suppose as long as Dean thinks I'm handsome enough."

He turned around, straightened his bowtie and headed for the door, "Ok I'm ready to get hitched."

TBC

"Always In My Heart" by Keith Urban, I could see Dean strumming his guitar and singing it to Sam. A beautiful love song that I don't own, didn't write and all that fine print.

An aubade is a morning love song (as opposed to a serenade, which is in the evening). It has also been defined as "a song or instrumental composition concerning, accompanying, or evoking daybreak".

In the strictest sense of the term, an aubade is a song sung from a door or window to a sleeping lover.

Aubades were in the repertory of troubadours in Europe in the Middle Ages.


	18. Wedding Wood, Buttercups & Roses

People filled the rows of benches set up under the shade of the bur oaks lining the path. Dean would walk up to the arch trellis covered in climbing jasmine where Sam was standing with Ion as his best man.

Wyatt Earp kept his word and after his posse got their man, Wyatt was there to help Sam get his. Ion nudged Sam who was nervously shifting around, "So are you ready for this?"

Sam kept tugging at his bow tie and vest then patting his hair to be sure it was right,"Shut your trap Ion what do you think?"

Ion lightly punched his shoulder, "Oh Sam you're so dang touchy!"

Meg appeared holding a small bouquet of wild buttercups; she was wearing a long sky blue dress with a low neckline to show off her blossoming cleavage. Megs belly made it to the end long before the rest of her did, there was a chair put out for her to sit down. Meg was almost ready to pop and Cas didn't want her stressed.

Everyone turned to look as Sheriff Cas stepped out with Dean on his arm acting in the fathers role to walk the bride down the aisle. Dean was a vision in lace.

Sam watched as his bride walked toward him with that little waddle he found so cute. The almost eight months pregnant Dean leaned on Cas as they slowly made their way. When they reached the arch Sam held his bride around the waist to help support him.

He leaned down and whispered, "You are gorgeous, I'm damn lucky." Dean leaned against him as he clutched his bouquet of buttercups and roses both flowers having a meaning to them, "I'm the lucky one."

Wyatt raised his hands and the chatter stopped, "I'm honored to officiate over this wedding ceremony for Dean Mary Margaret Campbell and Samuel Alowishus Winchester."

Meg burst out laughing and rolled off her chair, Cas and Ion helped her back up and set her on a sturdy bench. Cas chastised her, "Stop laughing this is a serious occasion Meg."

She held her belly as tears streamed down her face, "I…I can't stop…Alowishus…oh hell that is too funny!"

Dean snapped, "Shut your trap Megatha Edith O'Leary!"

Cas broke into a grin but wisely didn't start laughing. Meg nodded to Dean, "Well played Mary Margaret, touché."

Wyatt continued, "This is going to be short and sweet on my part but first let me say this couple sacrificed much to stand where they are right now. I hold them up as an example of true love."

Wyatt winked at Doc Holliday who was sitting in the front row dabbing his lips with a handkerchief after a short bought of coughing. Doc winked back and mouthed, "I love you."

Wyatt turned to Sam first, "Will you take Dean to be your lawful wife, love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Sam could feel Dean wobble on his feet, the heat was getting to him so Sam got the chair Meg had used and sat Dean down. Sam went down on one knee, took his brides hand and said, "I sure do, I'll never let you go Dean."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "Well I guess that is a big yes…alright Dean now for you, Will you take Sam to be your lawful husband, love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Dean squeezed Sam's hand tight and cupped his cheek with the other, "I do, you are all mine."

Wyatt nodded to Sam, "Now the exchange of rings as a symbol of your commitment." Sam just knelt there looking a bit lost.

Ion nudged Sam on the ass with his boot and whispered loudly, "Rings…Sam the rings."

Sam looked around bewildered for a moment until Ion handed him Dean's ring, Sam took it and gave Dean a sheepish grin, he took Deans hand.

"Dean I promise to love, honor and cherish you as my wife, companion, and partner. I place this ring upon your hand as a sign of my love and fidelity,"

Sam slipped it on Dean's finger stacked on top of his engagement ring, it was a tight fit because Dean was retaining water.

Dean looked down at his band, "Sammy this has a diamond!"

It was speck of a diamond but still a diamond and Dean was overwhelmed, "Honey thank you."

Sam blushed brightly, "You deserve it angel and someday it'll be a bigger diamond."

"Sam it's perfect."

Dean fished around in the little silk purse attached to his dress sash, "I forgot, I need to do yours." Sam held out his hand feeling like he had butterflies in his belly.

"Sam I promise to love, honor and cherish you as my husband, companion, and partner. I place this ring upon your hand as a sign of my love and fidelity," he slipped the plain gold band on Sam's finger.

Wyatt clapped his hands and flashed the couple a big smile, "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Go on boy, give your wife a kiss and seal the deal."

Sam grabbed Dean's face and laid a long wet tongue kiss on his new wife, it went on for quite some time. Sam was still on his knees leaning over Dean's belly.

After several minutes Wyatt tapped Sam on the head, "Come on son save that stiff dick you're sportin' for the wedding night, I need a drink."

Sam looked down at his crotch and sure enough, the front was tented and when he stood up everyone could see his excitement.

Meg catcalled, "Come on Alowishus show us that wedding wood!"

Cas whispered, "Meg have some decorum."

"Oh honey, as soon as I look that word up I'll try to have some for you but right now I'm staring at that oak tree in the boy's pants."

….

There were hours before the sun went down and the festivities actually began along with the wedding feast and dance. Some folks headed back to tend to their farms and businesses and planned on coming back later.

Others stay around and helped set things up, the musicians were in the barn practicing and the Baileys had donated a side of beef and a pig for a spit roast that had started slow cooking the night before.

…

Sam and Dean retired to the guest house the Baileys allowed them to use so Dean could rest up and take a cool bath with Sam. The family was one of the very few that had an actual lavatory with the amenities Dean was accustomed to at the Iron Horse.

He would never say it to Sam but he missed a good bath and a place to do his business that didn't require a hike to the outhouse.

Sam helped Dean into the bath then sat on a stool by the tub washing his wife's hair, "Your all mine forever."

Dean had his eyes closed and a cool rag over them, "You own me now."

Sam poured clean water over Dean, "I like that…it sounds backwards but I want to own you, not like a slave but as my woman and my man…I'm sorry Dean I forget you're a man sometimes. I love that part of you, your cock and balls are beautiful and I forget to take care of them because I'm so focused on your ass and pussy."

Dean sighed, "Sam its ok, I know I'm a man with lady parts down there and you know what…I'm glad for it because I can give you babies. Besides you give me good oral pleasuring."

Sam let out a low moan, Dean took the rag off his face and there was Sam stroking himself, "I'm sorry I know you're wrung out from the wedding but I'm so horny Dean."

Dean tried to roll himself forward so he could get up, "Help me out Sammy."

Sam let go of his cock, helped Dean out then toweled him down and put his bride to bed. He rolled Dean on his side then pulled his cheeks open and began eagerly licking his wife's freshly bathed ass.

Dean hugged a pillow to him and shifted his leg forward to give Sam better access, "Oh honey you're so good at that…you're the only man that ever did that for me."

Sam stopped what he was doing, "It's my honor to be the only one to pleasure you this way Dean."

Dean felt long fingers reach around and grasp his dick while his husband slowly made love to him. This time there was no hurry, the couple had their orgasms within seconds of each other.

Afterward Sam held Dean tenderly and whispered all the things he needed so badly to hear, "Let my heart be your shelter, my arms protect you and my love be a balm to all those wounds you carry inside you."

Dean cried into his pillow and Sam felt his shoulders shaking, "Wife don't cry…I didn't mean to make you sad."

Dean grabbed the large hands pressed to his belly, "I'm happy, you made me feel human again Sammy. I used to lie to myself and say I accepted my fate. I didn't know there was a man like you out there. Someone that could see who I really was inside, you knew I was more than a body or a pretty face."

Sam nuzzled Deans neck, "Well I admit I love your body and pretty face but your insides are just as nice," he tickled Dean on the ribs, "in fact I enjoy being balls deep inside your insides."

"Damn it Sammy I'm trying to be emotionally deep." Dean laughed swatting his hands away, "You're insatiable."

Sam growled making Dean's pussy wet and his clit throb, he grabbed his husbands hand and pressed it between his legs, "You got a second round in you cowboy?"

Sam rolled Dean on his back and stuck two pillows under his ass, he took Dean by the ankles angling his legs out to the sides away from the huge belly, "Wife can you reach your balls and lifted 'em for me?"

Dean grunted from the strain of reaching but managed to do it long enough for Sam to stuff his snatch full up with cock. He groaned, "Sam you're such a stud."

Sam worked very carefully not wanting to hurt the baby, it took him longer to come but he got there eventually, jerking inside his woman.

The teenager was spent for awhile after that and fell asleep right along with Dean.

…..

Meg pounded on the door, "Alowihus, Mary Margaret, time to eat."

Sam's eyes opened, the room was dark and he was momentarily confused with his surroundings. Dean shuffled naked out of the lavatory, "I'm hungry, I want some of that pig roast."

Sam lit the oil lamp and turned it up, "Better not let Bessie hear you say that." Dean put on his leather moccasins and slipped on a shift dress, "She's not the one I'm gonna eat so I don't think she'd mind," Dean patted his belly, "I got my eatin' clothes on."

He waddled toward the door with Sam right behind him dressed in jeans and a dark blue dress shirt.

…..

The trees hung with lanterns casting a soft light over everything, it was pure magic with the scent of jasmine filling the air and the stars twinkling above them.

Sam pulled out a chair at the long wooden table for Dean; there were rows of tables and benches for all the guests.

Cas, Meg, Ion, Alfie, Doc Holliday and Wyatt Earp all sat at the head table with Sam and Dean as their honored guests.

Dean and Meg had lemonade while Sam and Cas stuck to beer which was daring of them.

Cas was tipsy after just two mugs of beer, Sam being much larger could take more but Dean had never seen Sam under the influence of anything but lust.

Cas leaned his head on Megs shoulder and gave a goofy grin, "Meg that feels so good you bad girl." Meg held up both hands, "Hey it's not me." She leaned over and looked at Ion, he winked at Meg who then shrugged and kept talking to Dean.

Cas lifted his head and looked at Ion through bloodshot blue eyes, "What are you doing?"

"The same thing I'm doing to Alfie with my other hand under that table." Alfie groaned into Ions shoulder then trembled.

Cas decided it was just a hand, Meg didn't mind and it felt really good so he let Ion finish him off. Dean whispered to Meg, "Doesn't that bother you?"

She shrugged, "I'm ready to pop an honestly don't feel like doing anything so if Cas gets a helping hand I'm a open minded girl, let him have some fun."

Dean was a bit shocked, "Do you let other people do things to you?"

"Never, Cas wouldn't forgive me, he owns me body and soul and that's just fine. I don't want anyone else but if Cas gets a little on the side and I approve then he can do it. In fact I would love to watch while a handsome man screwed Cas in that pretty little butt of his."

Her face suddenly flushed with anger and she slammed her fist on the table, "No women though, I draw the line at ladies. If a woman touched my husband I'd beat her like the red headed stepchild of a rented mule!"

"You have a pretty complicate marriage Meg; I could never let someone touch my Sammy."

Meg looked over at Wyatt, "I thought he kissed your man and he shot right in his drawers."

Dean chuckled, "Oh Meg, that was Wyatt Earp and it was just a kiss."

…

Ion stood and made a toast to the happy couple, "I've known Sam my whole life, we grew up on the Winchester ranch together and he is the kindest, most honorable man I know. Dean I've gotten to know over this past year and he is great catch, Sam is a lucky man…heck they are both pretty lucky, blessings on you both and congratulations on your new life together. May you have a mountain of babies, now let's eat!"

And eat they all did, the spread was massive and after all the pork, beef, corn bread, yams, potatoes, vegetable dishes, grits and gravy there were still the long tables filled with cakes and pies, custard and cobblers, pecan and peach tarts, pralines, bread pudding and anything else a person could ever want. There were pitchers of cold milk, lemonade and beer. The meal was the talk of Zachville for a long time after.

Afterward Sam and Dean rested together under the same tree that Sam proposed to Dean. It was romantic as all get out and Dean felt like a princess.

….

A boy ran over to them and handed Sam an official looking envelope, "This came for you Mr. Winchester." Sam read the outside of the envelope then slipped it in his pocket. Dean frowned, "What is it honey?"

"Nothing Dean, just another gift."

TBC

A/N sorry for the off centered lettering below, it just wont correct for me on the FF edit page.

"The Legend Of The Wedding Ring"

Author Unknown

In a far off country many centuries ago, A kind young king was married to a princess he loved.

Together they lived happily  
Until they learned one day that duties were to force  
The king to journey far away.

One night, before he left,  
He tossed some pebbles into a moonlit pool  
On the palace grounds  
As he sat thinking of his lovely Queen.

Something wonderful occurred to him  
As the lovely ripples widened,  
From where the little pebbles had fallen.

The next day,  
Remembering the glistening circles he had seen,  
He had a gold ring made  
To fit the finger of his Queen.

"There is no ending or beginning  
To the circle of this band",  
The King said as he slipped it on her finger,  
"And that is why I have chosen this golden ring  
To be a pledge to you-  
My love will last through all eternity."

And so, since that time,  
A golden ring has been a symbol  
Of the beauty, devotion and endlessness of love.


	19. Love Song

A/N Thanks again for all the nice reviews, they are always appreciated. Quite a few people have asked about the baby, infant Winchester will be arriving before you know it!

...

Sam was feeding Dean wedding pie, his wife wasn't much for cakes but Dean adored his pie. He closed his eyes as Sam fed a finger full of cherry filling to him. Dean sucked it off, "Mmm…Sammy I love pie."

"I love your pie Dean, I'm gonna eat it later, maybe I'll take a cherry pie to bed with us and stuff it right…"

Cas cleared his throat loudly, "The dancing is going to start, the bride and groom do the first dance and then Dean we have a father and daughter dance."

Dean was tickled to have the sheriff as his surrogate father, "Thanks Cas you are the best."

Sam winked at the sheriff, "Do I get to dance with you?"

Cas took a step back and covered his butt with his hands, "No you do not pervert."

They watched the sheriff vanish into the crowd, "Sam stop teasing Cas, the poor guy is confused enough."

Sam gave his woman a wicked grin, "That's what he gets for having a pretty little rump, besides I'm one hundred percent faithful Dean, your rump is the only one I'll ever want. I'll let Ion do the molesting."

…

Dean was glad he was wearing his moccasins for dancing; his feet were already swelling up again. The space was cleared, the musicians began to play and Meg was the one singing for their first dance as a married couple.

She had a lovely voice and had practiced a love song just for the Winchesters. Meg sat on the stage with Cas at her feet holding his wife's hand, he rested his head on her knee and closed his eyes. He was a man deeply in love.

Meg's sweet voice filled the barn as the lanterns flickering light cast romantic shadows around the couple.

I'll always remember,  
the song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew

As we swayed to the music,  
and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you

Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life….

Sam held Dean up and even though they barely moved everyone one commented on how nice they danced. Dean rested against his husband's broad chest and closed his eyes as he hugged him tight.

I'll always remember,  
that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me

As we move together,  
I knew forever,  
you're all I'll ever need

Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life…..

Meg finished softly, her voice trailing off; everyone clapped and yelled their praise for Meg's talent and the newly married couple.

….

Dean was done in so Sam helped him over to a bench to rest. They watched the other couples dance. Sam held his hand over his wife's belly feeling the baby move, "I think our child is a music lover Dean."

There were all sorts of new pairings out on the dance floor, Jo and Gabe, Bobby and Ellen and the most unusual was Balthazar and Crowley. Both the store keeper and the undertaker were lonely men and found comfort in each other.

The air was filled with love and the overwhelming smell of cow dung.

…..

Wyatt and Doc slow danced together, the lawman wished he could kiss his lover but with Docs illness it wasn't allowed. Still Wyatt worked kisses over his tender neck, Doc let out a long, happy sigh.

"Wyatt, are you going to ask young Sam to dance?"

"I was thinking of it, you wouldn't mind?"

"Darlin' of course not, give the boy a thrill."

Wyatt spun Doc then dipped him, "You're a good man Mister Holliday and someday I'm going to make you my proper wife. Get it all legal and let the world know I love you."

"Be careful Wyatt, you know I just might say yes."

The couple walked over to Sam and Dean, Wyatt bowed with a flourish, "Sam may I have this dance?"

Sam's hazel eyes lit up as a goofy expression crossed his face, "Yes Sir." He got up and Dean cracked him on the ass, "Go get 'em Sammy!"

…

It was a lively song and Sam was surprised when Wyatt spun him like a top, no easy task for one as big as Sam Winchester. They waltzed through the crowd having a grand old time.

Wyatt looked up at Sam he could see the youthful glee on the young man's face, "Sam you look happier than a bullfrog at a fly convention."

Sam looked over at his pregnant bride, "Oh I'm so happy you can't imagine, I always wanted a family, I lost my mama and my dad…well it's a difficult situation."

"How so son?"

"Don't tell anyone Wyatt but I got formal papers for a hearing after my eighteenth birthday to dispute my mama's will. Daddy is taking me to court; he's trying to take away my inheritance. I knew in his youth he was a bit of a swindler and it seems he hasn't changed a bit. He hates Dean something fierce and even tried to…" Sam had a difficult time even thinking about it.

"Go on, the cat is almost out of the bag Sam tell me the rest."

Sam stopped dancing and a look of anger tinged with sadness crossed his face, "He tried to rape Dean…I hate to think if the baby would have been hurt, Dean would never have gotten over it. I can't stand him Wyatt; he's not the daddy I used to know. He struck my angel right in the face, I will never forgive him."

Wyatt reached up and wiped the tears from Sam's eyes with his thumbs, "Come on now, a fine looking boy like you should never cry. Things always work out the best and the best is what you deserve. What did you say your daddy's first name is again?"

"John."

Wyatt decided to do a little digging on John Winchester.

He looked over at Dean and Doc chatting, "Hang onto that pretty little gal of yours, he's a keeper." The song ended and Wyatt cupped Sam's cheek, "Doc and I need to move on now but before we go may I have a kiss?"

Sam closed his eyes and pushed his lips out like a fish; Wyatt chuckled at the sight, he ran a strong arm tight around the boy's slender waist and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was a long one; long enough for Sam to grind his hero worshiping erection into the man's hip.

Wyatt went for broke and slipped Sam his tongue. That was all it took to make Sam Winchester a trembling mess. He shot in his drawers then his knees buckled bringing both of them to the floor.

Dean laughed even though he really shouldn't have but like Meg, Dean had a humor that ran toward the odd side of things.

Doc was very amused, "I do believe your husband just reached nirvana, that Wyatt is a rascal. Well Dean I'm going to go collect my man and then we need to head out, I wish you and your lovely husband all the best."

Dean was choked up, "Thanks for everything Doc, I'll miss you."

The gentleman gambler and gunslinger bowed to Dean, "I will miss you Dean Winchester."

He took his rose boutonniere and tucked it behind Dean's ear, "Always be proud of who you are for you are truly Sweet Rose as in a beautiful, delicate flower."

…..

Sam and Dean watched the famous couple leave hand in hand, the cowboy lowered his eyes, "Dean I did it again."

"It's ok Sammy; anyone would jizz their pants after getting a tongue kiss from the likes of Wyatt Earp," Dean rubbed his belly, "The baby has settled down, I'm going to go have that father and daughter dance with Cas now."

Sam eyed the dessert table, "Alright I'm going to pick out a nice pie to take back with us for afterward."

…

Cas was not a good dancer to say the least and Dean in his condition was over a foot away from the sheriff making their position a bit awkward. Luckily a slow song played for them.

"Cas I want to ask you something important, would you and Meg be the uncle and auntie for our child? Sam and I don't have any family to speak of and we were going to ask you both to be the Godparents but we aren't allowed to belong to a church because of me."

Cas gave him a hug, "We would be honored. Dean you know that Reverend Michael was wrong for what he said to you. I think you're a good person…I always have."

Dean could feel his cheeks grow warm from the compliment, "I confess Cas, Meg and had a bet before I met Sam. The bet was who could get that virginity of yours and I'm glad Meg won."

Cas looked over to his wife sitting on a bench eating cookies and tapping her feet to the music, "I love her so much, you know she is a tender woman Dean. She only puts on a tough front but when we are alone Meg is soft and sweet."

Sam danced over holding a pie above his head, he was tipsy and very happy, "Dean, honey I got that pie, ready to get it smeared all over your body so I can lick it off?"

Dean was glad to stop dancing, his feet were killing him, "You bet Sammy as long as I can lay there and rest while you do it."

…..

Dean ended up eating most of the pie and then fell asleep on his side while Sam felt him up. Not one to be deterred Sam pushed his wife's leg forward, oiled up his dick and fucked Dean while he slept.

Dean woke up the next morning with a sore and slippery feeling ass; Sam fell asleep still inside him.

"Sam wake up, I have to use the lavatory but you have to pull your cock out first." Sam rolled away from him making a wet popping noise as he left his favorite hole.

Dean got himself to the toilet and sat there quietly until he got a strange feeling in his belly, "Sam help me I think the baby is coming!"

…

Sam got his wife back to bed and they waited as the sheriff fetched Doc Bradbury. She hurried in awhile later and examined Dean, "So the pain was in your lower abdomen and it came and went?"

Dean held himself as he took deep breaths, "Yeah what does that mean is the baby coming?"

She pushed his legs apart a bit further as Sam assisted with holding Dean's balls up. "You're not dilated, it's a false labor."

Dean felt another cramp, "It feels damn real to me."

"Don't worry you have about four weeks to go yet. I'd like to talk to you both about the delivery and what to do if I can't get to you in time because Sam is going to have to assist you Dean."

Sam felt a panic come over him, "I don't know what to do!"

She gave the teen a reassuring pat on the knee, "Get him back home and make sure he rests. I want you both to come in as soon as you can so I can give you some instruction."

Dean looked so scared that Sam tried to keep as calm as possible even thought he was melting down inside, "Don't worry Dean; it's going to be alright. I'm going walk the doctor to her buggy."

….

As soon as they were out of earshot he pulled her aside, "Doc I can't afford the medical bills is there any way I can pay you for all this later? Asking you to wait a year is not fair of me I know but I can't think of what else to do. I'm doing everything myself now so I can't get work, Dean's egg business is the only thing paying the bills."

Charlie had heard they got a little money from Doc Holiday and the bronco competition so she asked Sam where it all went.

"I'm embarrassed to say I didn't save any, we needed building materials so I could finish fixing up the house and barn. I bought Dean a ring and a locket, a wedding gown and my suit. We did help the Baileys with the reception…I'm such a fool trying to live outside my means like that."

She looked at the seventeen year old and as big as Sam was he still seemed like a kid to her, "It's alright Sam, put me on your egg route and I'll keep a tab for the rest but as soon as you take over the ranch I would appreciate being paid promptly."

Sam clutched the brim of his hat and couldn't meet her gaze, "Thank you, you're a good person. This is a shameful thing for me, I always pay my bills and I'm not afraid to work…there just isn't anything I can do ma'am."

….

Sam packed up all the wedding gifts and got Dean back to their goat farm as soon as possible. He put Dean to bed then tended to the animals and made supper. He carried in a tray for Dean and put it on the nightstand, "Here you go wife."

Dean looked at the eggs and bread; there was a big glass of goat milk and piece of cake from all the desserts they brought back, "Sam I feel bad I can't help with things as much. I'm sorta useless right now."

Sam gave him a look of shock, "Useless? Are you kidding, if I didn't have you I'd be all alone. You and the baby are everything can't you see that? I could work from sun up to sundown the rest of my life and as long as you were at my side I would do it with a smile."

He handed Dean a little box from his pocket, "Here, with all the commotion I never gave you your wedding gift." Dean opened the box and pulled out the locket, "Sam it's beautiful!"

Sam gave a proud smile, "Go on and open it."

Dean opened the three compartments; in the middle one connected to the chain was a photo of Sam, "See, there are two more, one for the baby and another for the next one…I wonder if they make ones that open up about ten times."

Dean gasped at the thought, "Are you nuts?"

His husband bent down and growled in his ear, "Maybe…maybe not, I love you pregnant."

Dean pushed him away, "Go on now, take a bath and settle down you sex fiend."

Sam peeled off his sweaty clothing and stood there naked, he tugged his cock as he ran his tongue over his lips, "Fine I'll take a bath but I don't know if I'll settle down."

…..

When Sam got back from bathing he slipped under the quilt next to Dean, "Wife, are you sleeping?" Dean was snoring softly and for once Sam took pity on him and soon fell asleep as well.

Sometime during the night Sam woke up and took the document from his vest pocket, he stepped outside and read it again clutching the paper with trembling hands. It was all too much for the young man, Sam worried he wouldn't be able to provide properly for his family if John got his way in court.

TBC

A/N The song is by Anne Murry

Lockets have been around for centuries. Originally in the Victorian Era, lockets were given as condolences to those who had lost a loved one. As time passed, the use of lockets expanded. They became romantic gifts, and keepsakes, as the lockets were handed down from generation to generation.

Although the heart had _taken shape _centuries before in Rome, the creation of heart shaped lockets didn't become popular until the romantic Victorian era, when lockets were thought to hold a woman's feelings for the one whose photo was encased within.


	20. Scared Little Buttercup

Sam and Dean went to see Doc Bradbury and discussed Dean's pregnancy in length, the signs of labor, what to look for on Dean as far as changes to his body and how to do a delivery.

She wrote out step by step instructions on what Sam should do in case of an emergency delivery then suggested having a midwife stay with Dean the last week of his pregnancy.

Sam's only option was Rosa if he could get her away from John for that final week but he couldn't pay her and didn't want Rosa to lose her job. Sam didn't mention any of this to Dean; instead he took on much of the burden leaving his wife to have a stress free last few weeks of pregnancy.

Doc Bradbury showed Sam how to stretch Dean to prevent tearing, stitches or cutting. Dean started to cry when he heard there was a possibility of that happening but Sam reassured him that he was going to work on Dean daily to be sure that didn't happen.

Dean lay on the examination table with his knees bent as Sam slipped his thumbs inside and did exactly as she instructed, there was nothing sexual about it for Sam who normally would have relished the chance to have his fingers inside of his wife for any reason.

Charlie was proud of Sam and complimented him on being so progress of a husband that he was willing to learn, "Excellent job Sam, I'm going to send you home with everything I can think of to help. Have you thought of a midwife yet? I have several I could recommend."

Sam washed his hands and told Dean to get dressed while he talked to the doctor alone. Once they were out of earshot he told her his worries, "I can't afford to pay someone to tend to Dean for a whole week and I know Meg would help but she's gonna have her own baby any day now. I'm going to ask Rosa tomorrow and just hope I don't run into my father."

"Good luck Sam, I'll do my very best to be there for you both."

…

The next morning Sam was up before dawn tending to the animals then went in to make Dean breakfast but found his wife already making biscuits. Dean had on a short dress since long ones were no longer practical for him since he had to pee so often and he never knew where it would decide to come out.

Dean gave his husband a big smile, "Morning Sammy, I wanted to do something for you. I'm almost out of butter so I suppose I'll have to trade eggs for some." It wasn't lost on Dean how hard Sam was working for them to get by and the guilt was eating him up inside.

Sam grabbed his wife by the hips and gently navigated him back toward the bedroom, "Dean, sit down, you got the biscuits cut and I'll tend to the rest."

Dean slowing worked his way to the bedroom to sit where it was comfortable and began to crochet booties for the baby. He had done a few pair already and sewn several gowns from soft flannel and some of white cotton.

Dean was determined to have plenty of clothes for the baby. When Sam brought in a tray for him Dean held up a pair of booties, "They are cute right Sam?"

Despite all the stress on the young cowboy he couldn't help but break into a big grin seeing his hugely pregnant wife sitting there in a flour sack dress with legs splayed to the side making tiny clothes, "Sure Dean but you're a lot cuter."

He set the tray of food down and handed Dean a cup of milk, "I'm gonna wash up and head out for the day but I'll be back before supper. If you don't feel up to it I'll make us something, you rest."

Dean felt a panic rise within him, "Sammy don't leave me alone, I can't be without you now."

Sam brushed back Deans bangs and kissed his forehead, "I have some things to tend to but don't worry Buttercup I'll be back."

….

Sam tied up Baby in front of the ranch house and walked right in the door, he didn't know if John was there but at that point he didn't much care. He shoved Alastair out of the way when he tried to stop him, "Back off you damn snake, where is Rosa?"

Rosa heard Sam's voice and hurried from the kitchen, she shooed Alastair out as if he were a child. It always amazed Sam the effect she had on the biggest, scariest men. They never wanted to take on the feisty little woman, "What do you need Sam?"

He explain the predicament with Dean needing someone around that could assist him in case the doctor didn't make it in time for the delivery, " I'm going to take over soon enough and I can pay then Rosa I promise. Daddy is taking me to court to contest mama's will but I don't think he can win."

She was furious and had no idea John had served Sam with papers, "That low life…oh I'm so mad at him!" Rosa stood there with hands on her hips, "Of course I'll help you, that man wouldn't dare fire me."

Sam hugged her lifting Rosa right off the ground, "Thank you so much! We won't need you for about three more weeks but I'll fetch you when it's close." The cowboy left with a spring in his step, he mounted Baby and headed out.

John was riding in and met Sam partway, father and son both stopped even thought Sam knew he should have just kept going. John stared at him coldly, "Why are you here, to beg me to drop the hearing…I won't do it. You'll thank me when Dean leaves and looks for greener pastures."

The man had lost all the warm feelings from the rodeo watching Dean tend to Sam showing his love and affection. After thinking it over John was sure Dean was just acting.

Sam was breathing like an angry bull but didn't attack no matter how bad he wanted to, "You dare to speak my wife's name after what you did to him? You hit my angel …you tried to force yourself on him and I will never forgive you for putting harm on Dean and my child. Do what you want to me but don't ever touch my family again or so help me I'll put a bullet in you!"

John shook his head sadly, "I don't know where my son went, I miss my old Sam. This man you've become is not the boy I raised."

Sam left without another word.

…..

Meg and Castiel had their baby, a boy they called Travis. He was a blue eyed, bald little fella and healthy as a horse. Meg couldn't believe something so perfect came out of her. Cas was over the moon, he doted on Travis so much Meg often had to shoo him out of the house to get his sheriff duties done.

…

Two weeks before the baby was due Sam went out to deliver eggs on their Zachville route and Dean was supposed to rest but he became bored with sewing and playing his guitar or even painting so he went out to get the dry laundry Sam had hung out that morning.

Dean went to take down a sheet and rolled right over, he had begun to feel heaviness inside him the week before as the baby dropped and now Dean felt hard cramps come over him different from the ones than he experienced at the reception.

He tried to right himself by rolling to the side and finally had to crawl to the tree and use it as a brace to stand. Dean held his belly groaning loudly as he worked his way back to the house.

Once there he went to their bed and flopped on his back, Dean prayed Sam would get home to him soon.

….

Sam stopped on his way out of town to see baby Travis, "He is the prettiest little thing Meg and he's got your husband's eyes…beautiful blue, boy you are gonna be a heart breaker!" He handed him back to Meg, "I should get home to Dean he's got a bit to go before he has our child but I hate leaving him alone."

Meg began feeding Travis, "I wish I was in a position to help him but I'm just wrung out from the baby Sam. I still hurt you know, I hope Deans birthing goes better."

Sam flashed a sweet smile, "It's alright Meg, next week Rosa is coming to help."

…..

It was dark by the time Sam got home; he put Baby back in her stall and quickly did his chores then went in the house. It was dark, "Dean…Dean where are you?" He lit a lantern and went to the bedroom where he saw a figure on the bed, "Hang on honey I'll get a couple lamps going here."

Once the room was lit better he clearly saw Dean lying there naked with his legs open, the bed was soaked and it looked as if Dean had been crying for a long time until he was all cried out.

"Sam the baby is coming," Dean lurched forward and let out a long moan, "help me honey I feel like I'm dying!"

Sam turned in all directions at once then calmed himself down; he knew the first time for Dean would be difficult. Doc Bradbury had given Sam all the warnings and things to look out for. He went to the nightstand and took out the directions holding the paper with trembling hands, "Dean I'm going to have to do this, there isn't time to fetch Rosa or the doctor and I can't move you now."

Dean was covered in a sheen of sweat and the pain on his face was evident but he tried to be brave not for himself but for Sam, "I know you can do it Sam." Dean had been through a lot in his tender twenty years but nothing could prepare him for this.

TBC

Next chapter is a big

During the nineteenth century, pioneer women crossed the plains in covered wagons, settled the ''Wild West," and bore children with the aid of midwives who were a part of the westward movement. Despite the initial honor afforded midwives in the colonies and their importance to other segments of the population through the years, a series of factors reduced midwifery from a respected profession to one in disrepute by the early twentieth century. These factors included religious attitudes, economic demands, replacement by physicians, inadequate education, lack of organization and the low status of women


	21. The Birth of a Legend

Sam had Dean at the end of the bed with his ankles in makeshift stirrups; he had tied some flannel fabric Dean had left over to the bed posts so his wife could relax his legs. Sam grabbed a chair and sat right between them with a pocket watch timing the contractions.

"Honey when did your water break?"

Dean was propped high enough so he could see Sam, "Not too long before you got home…Sam it hurts so much." Dean wanted to push hard but Sam told him not to bear down.

He got water boiling and sterilized the two small claps Doc Bradbury had given him after she taught Sam how to clamp and cut the umbilical cord. He dropped his knife in the water then went to get something for Dean to drink.

"Are you legs comfortable like that? I can take them down but it's easier for me to see your …" Sam couldn't quite get the word out, it was one thing to be balls deep inside it but quite another to see it this way.

"Vagina Sam…my vagina."

"Yeah that."

Dean squeezed his hand as another contraction came, "Sam how long does this go on?"

"I don't know, this is your first and Charlie said it could be right away or hours."

Sam took Deans legs down and rubbed his ankles, "Until I see something coming we can just leave these bent, can you do that?"

Dean was already feeling exhausted and the end wasn't in sight yet, "Ok Sam."

…

Several hours later there was progress, Sam was back in position and so was Dean. Sam pushed back Dean's genitals and there was the head crowning, "Dean I see it!"

"Sam I think I'm going to break in half," Dean groaned as he pushed some more and slowly the head came through, he was so tight Sam hoped all the massaging had helped his wife from tearing.

"Dean the head is out…I see a shoulder." Sam helped to maneuver the infant carefully without forcing until both shoulders were out and then the rest came quickly, he had a blanket for the infant and gently cleaned the nostrils and cleared the mouth. Sam wiped the delicate body down encouraging the baby to cry. The little face screwed up and let loose with a loud wail and Sam thought it was the nicest sound in the world.

Dean braced himself on his elbows and looked as Sam held the infant up; Dean gave a tired smile, "Beautiful…Am I done now Sam?"

"No honey, just hang on," he clamped the cord and carefully cut it, checked the baby over then bundled it up and gave it to Dean. "We have to wait for the placenta to come out," Sam felt Deans abdomen and assisted with the rest when it finally came minutes later; he was running on nervous energy and couldn't stop until everything was done right.

Sam removed the blanket covered in afterbirth tossing it outside. He tucked a clean quilt under Dean and the baby, he checked to be sure everything had come through and that was when Sam noticed a slight tear and the blood.

He told himself the doctor said to expect it and Sam hide the evidence from Dean.

…..

Dean was propped up and breast feeding the baby, despite not having actual breasts the doctor told Sam and Dean some ladies had very tiny breasts and still managed quite well so there was no reason Dean couldn't do the same. She pointed out Alfie as an example of a hermaphrodite that successfully breast fed.

Sam stripped down from his filthy clothes, washed up and then sat next to Dean watching the baby suckle, the face was perfect, alert little eyes and a swirl of blonde hair now dry and sticking up.

Dean smiled down at the infant as he toyed with the hair, "Just like a new born chick." They sat quietly for awhile until Dean got the courage to ask because Sam never said, "Sammy, what is it?"

Sam opened the blanket and the child was clearly a boy with all the equipment in the right spots, Dean's eyes filled with tears, "We have a son."

"Just wait Dean," Sam maneuvered the baby and showed Dean the rest; "Yes it's a boy…a son with something special just like his mama."

Dean frowned and examined the baby closer and there located in the same spot as him was a faint slit, "Oh…alright, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a straight up son Sammy."

Sam covered the baby back up and took him from Dean, "What do mean sorry? He got your gift Dean. Just think, now if he marries a fella he can give his husband children. That is really special, if you weren't made the way you are then I wouldn't have my boy."

The best seventeen year old husband in all of creation put his arm around his woman's shoulder and held his son with the other, "I'm a bit disappointed in you Dean, all the kindness Charlie Bradbury gave you and good advice and you still doubt yourself?"

"No Sam I'm comfortable with my body mainly because of your caring and I love my son no matter what but I thought that you would want…"

"What Dean, a real boy? Have you checked under that blanket, he is all boy! Well except for his little lady part which I think with be as nice as yours. With our love and support he will grow up proud of himself."

Dean rested his head on his husband's chest and ran a finger gently over the infant's face, "We were going to name him Henry after your grandfather, would you like Samuel as his middle name?"

Sam shook his head, "No I think his middle name should be Marybeth, we can combine our mothers names …would that be alright Dean?"

"Sam that's perfect."

Both parents marveled at their first born, Henry Marybeth Winchester.

….

Sam traveled to town as quickly as he could to fetch the doctor. Dr. Bradbury show up an hour after Sam at the goat ranch. She examined the infant and declared Henry a very healthy hermaphrodite child but for discretion she put Henry down as male on the birth records. It would allow the boy privacy until such time as he wanted to reveal the unique nature of his body.

The doctor examined Dean thoroughly and besides the slight tear that would heal on its own she said Dean came through his very first birthing quite well. She left Sam with some salve to apply to Dean's vagina several times a day to aid with the healing and then was on her way.

After that Sam flopped on the bed and slept for a solid eight hours waking up when it was dark out then dressed and tended to their animals. He was still so tired all he could manage was scrambled eggs with fried potatoes for them to eat.

He walked Dean around like the doctor said, then the couple both went to change Henry so they could learn everything together. Sam wanted to be a hands on father and know everything about his son. Henry took just a little extra tending to with his unique anatomy but for the most part he was like any other baby.

…..

Sam forbad Dean to do anything except take care of the baby for several weeks, he knew most husbands would have their wives out doing chores as soon as they were able but Sam wasn't like that. He wanted Dean to enjoy their son with no pressure, it left Sam tired out most days but after the two weeks were over Dean was feeling a bit better and eager to take some burden off his husband.

Sam got in late and found Dean in one of his short dresses. He prepared a proper meal for his husband and doted on Sam for a change.

Sam looked over the spread wide eyed, "Dean it all looks so good!" In reality it wasn't much, vegetables Sam picked from the garden and some bacon fried up, Dean baked some bread and placed that out with the rest.

He ate while Dean fed Henry, Sam said their boy was growing like a weed and would be the handsomest man in the whole region. Most babies had blue eyes but Henry had hazel just like his father, at times they shifted to a pretty moss green like his mothers.

…..

After supper Dean put Henry down for the night and headed for bed himself, Sam beat him there and was waiting with the salve. Dean took off his dress and assumed the best position for his husband to tend to his sore areas.

It was relaxing having Sam's long fingers working the salve over the tear, Sam examined it closer, "Dean it's just about healed up, a few more days and you'll be right as rain."

Dean ran his fingers over his abdomen, "I'm still soft bellied, maybe you don't think I'm pretty now."

The doctor had warned Sam that Dean would be feeling out of sorts for awhile and it was normal for a woman have moments of doubt, sadness or not feeling as desirable after giving birth. Sam was determined to be as kind as possible and build his wife's self esteem back up.

I think your soft parts are beautiful Dean, your only twenty so I know you'll bounce right back and if you don't I'll love every bit," Sam got a devilish smile, "you know what I love the most?"

Dean gave his husband a coy look, "What Sammy?"

"Your rump…I'm not kidding honey you got an extra round, firm pound in each cheek and the swell of that ass is enough to drive me mad with passion. You know I love more cushion for the pushin'."

Dean giggled as his cheeks flared, "Oh Sam you're full of bull patties."

Sam grasped Dean's ass, spread it open and teased him with a finger, "I love it, every nice jiggle and creamy soft inch. If I could I'd be sunk deep inside it right now," he pressed tight spooning his wife, "but I'll wait…I want you all better."

Henry began to cry and Dean dislodged himself hurrying out the bedroom door as his horny young husband watched that jiggle he was so fond of.

…..

Cas, Meg and baby Travis came by a month later to see Henry, Meg barged right in with a gift for the new baby.

"Alright where is Auntie Megs little honey?"

Dean came out of the nursery with Henry attached to a nipple, "He's right here." Meg let out a loud squeal followed by baby talk and threatened to eat him right up because he was sweet as all get out.

Cas came in carrying his beloved Travis with Sam right behind them, he showed his son to Henry and the pair looked at each other curiously. Cas smiled down at Henry, "He is a handsome boy…it's a boy right?"

Sam took his son and cuddled him against his broad shoulder, "For the most part."

Meg handed Dean a box, "For Henry." Inside was a pewter picture frame and a receipt from the same photographer Sam had his locket photo done.

She tapped it, "This is already paid up for two pictures, get your family photograph done for your home and then one of Henry for your locket Dean."

Dean hugged his former coworker, "Meg you are truly my best friend."

"We former whores have to stick together. I love you Dean, you're the sister I never wanted." He cracked her ass and broke the hug, "Damn you're a bitch sometimes."

They both started cackling then walked arm and arm outside leaving the men to tend their babies.

…

Henry began to wail loudly, Dean checked on his pride and joy finding him wet. He went through the little basket of handmade butt covers as Sam called them and picked out one in blue with tiny yellow flowers. Dean had sewn in a batting with a soft cotton cover inside.

He bent down to powder the baby and got a squirt right in face; Dean squeezed his eyes shut, "Yuck, that is the third time since you came out my flue that you sprayed me young man!"

Henry sucked his fist and stared up at his mother cooing happily, Dean rubbed his eyes and went in for a second go then took a shot to the face again. Dean dropped the diaper over the offending body part and turned away to wipe himself.

There was a burst of laugher from Sam leaning against the door having a good time watching, "My boy has good aim!"

Dean gave a sarcastic laugh as he rolled his eyes, "Alright you…get your pretty fanny over here and let's see how you do it."

Sam lifted the diaper, "You have to know how to do it Dean, I'll just grab a fresh butt cover and…"

Sam was squirted right in the face, "Dang it!" He swore the baby was smirking at him.

"What was that about knowing how to do it cowboy?"

"Hush Dean the boy must have a bladder the size of a horse."

Dean watched as Sam used his big hands to carefully finish the job, he lifted Henry up proudly then watched as the diaper fell off. Dean took the baby and shooed Sam out to do something he was good at.

…

Dean was putting Sam's freshly ironed shirt in the dresser drawer when he spotted the envelope containing the papers Sam was served with. He sat on the bed and carefully read them several times.

He griped them tightly trying to control his anger; Dean was tired of it all, John's constant harassment and bullying and now Sam keeping this from him when it affected their little family.

Henry began to wail loudly for Dean, the young mother folded the papers back up and tucked them in his apron pocket to confront Sam that evening.

….

John sat there in his study watching the fire feeling very much alone again. He looked at the calendar waiting for the time to come so he could end all of his son's mistakes and make him see the light.

He stared at the framed photograph of handsome, then sixteen year old Sam. John picked it up, _"Maybe after all this is over you can come back home and we can be a family again."_

Rosa knocked loudly on the door and walked right in, "I'm turning in for the night Mr. Winchester."

"Fine Rosa goodnight."

She stood there gathering the courage to confront him.

…

"How is my blue eyed angel doing this warm summer night?"

The lawman sat there surrounded by papers with his reading glasses on, he took them off and focused his crystal blue eyes on Doc Holliday. His slim frame in a long dressing robe made of satin, he unbelted it letting the fabric fall open.

"Mr. Holliday you are trying to make me do bad things to you." Wyatt grabbed his crotch and flashed his lover a smile but got a folder stuck in his face instead of what he really wanted.

"Now before you go trying to pound my rump into the feather bed darlin' take a look at this."

Wyatt sighed as Doc closed his robe, he opened the folder and began to read, a big smile came over the man's handsome face, "Why Mister John Winchester, you are very naughty man."

TBC

Spooning originally meant the giving of a intricately carved spoon to the woman you loved and wanted to marry. Over time, spooning came to mean a type of hug where you lay facing the same way. Although the meanings are different, the word originated in Wales


	22. Whole Lotta Lovin'

Sam leaned his elbows on the table almost asleep before he got a forkful of supper inside him, Dean shook his shoulder gently, "Sammy suppers getting cold."

Sam's hazel eyes snapped open, he look around and then gave a loud yawn, "Sorry Dean, I'm plum tuckered out, you would think being seventeen I wouldn't get like this but I do."

Dean pushed his plate over, "Eat up, you're getting skinny and I'm still fat." He poked the tiny roll over his firm abdomen.

Sam reached over and squeezed the slight softness to the otherwise hard body of Dean Winchester, "Please, you are as pretty as ever, in fact I love this little roll. Now I got something to hold onto besides that juicy ass of yours."

Dean tittered and blushed, "You're insatiable Sammy."

Sam wiped his finger through the butter and held it up, "In fact…I'm gonna butter that roll and eat it right up!"

Dean giggled as Sam wiped the butter on his belly and licked it off, "Oooh…hey there is something else down here I should be lickin'." Dean felt a finger slid inside of him and just then Henry began crying, Sam pulled his finger out and sucked it then waved his hand toward the nursery, "Go tend to the boy."

Dean came out awhile later buttoning his blouse back up, "He was hungry." He sat back down with a lot on his mind but Sam was only thinking of one thing.

Sam slipped his hand under the table and grabbed Dean's smooth thigh, "A real man can handle a curvy gal." He grinned at his wife as he wiggled his eyebrows, "I'd like to handle one right now."

Dean gathered his courage and slipped the envelope out of his pocket, "I found this and I read it. I'm upset with you Sam, how could you keep this from me?"

Sam grabbed the envelope, "That is none of your concern."

"It is my concern, I'm your wife…Sammy if something effects you it effects me and Henry. You're going to be eighteen in a matter of months and you were planning on doing all of this alone? What if you lose, then I would find out anyway."

"I won't lose!"

Dean reached over and held his trembling hand, "Sam if you did…if he won then I would still stand by you."

Sam pounded his fist on the table, "No, he won't win Dean, not this time. God is supposed to look out for good people right?"

Dean spoke to him in a calm manner, "Of course Sammy."

Sam rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, "I hardly drink, I don't cheat people or hurt them lest they force my hand."

He turned those pretty hazel eyes filled with hurt toward his wife, "I've only been with you Dean, I kept myself pure for the one I'd spend my life with, I'm a loving daddy, I try not curse, I…I am good."

Dean got up and hugged his broken cowboy to his chest, "The best husband and daddy ever Sam, I just know things will work out and whatever happens we got each other."

He smoothed the long, silky hair as Sam's shoulders shook from the quiet tears, "You better not get snot all over my clean dress Sam Winchester." Suddenly the crying turned to a chuckle, he looked up at Dean with red rimmed eyes and a big smile, "Damn it I'm tryin' be unhappy and you won't let me will you?"

"Nope, I love you too much."

Henry started fussing again in the next room and they went to look at their miracle child, he needed changing but the parents had become wise to his squirting ways and tossed a diaper over his crotch before they got started. Henry still managed to give them a surprise but for the most part Sam and Dean stayed pretty dry.

….

Rosa blurted out what was bothering her, "John, last month Sam came to ask me to be a midwife for Dean. Well the poor boys had to do that all on their own because I didn't get there in time," he sat there staring out the window as if she hadn't said a word but she continued anyway, "you have a handsome grandson."

John polished off the amber liquid in his glass, "So I've heard, are you sure it's just a grandson or is it like the prostitute?"

"It doesn't matter, it's your blood!" She snatched the bottle away and took a drink from it herself then slammed it down, "I heard what you did, served papers on Sam. Damn it man what is wrong with you? Its Beth's wishes and you want to drag that boy through this when you know you'll lose?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't but this will test if that wife of his is worth his salt. Sam will see how far that boy is willing to go or if he starts looking for the next man with money."

She shook her head sadly at the man she had known for years, "I feel sorry for you now, that beautiful baby is just waiting for a grandpa and your boy still needs his old father back …goodnight." With that Rosa left John to his own personal version of hell.

….

Doc arched his back as Wyatt sucked a nipple into his mouth and slipped a well oiled finger inside the slender body beneath him, Doc gasped, "Heavens Wyatt I think I'm dying."

Wyatt stopped what he was doing and grabbed his lover's thin shoulders, "Darlin' what's wrong?"

Doc opened his eyes part way and smiled through his impressive cookie duster, "I'm dying of course but right now it's of pleasure you silly thing."

It broke Wyatt's concentration for love making so he poured them both a drink instead; they sat up together leaning on the pillows enjoying each other's company.

Wyatt put on his reading glasses and grabbed the folder again, he read over John Winchesters life before meeting his wife Beth.

"It seems he was quite a swindler, there are people that would enjoy seeing John Winchester behind bars."

Doc tapped the papers, "If you look further he has questionable land dealings right up until last year, properties out East…I think we found our leverage for handsome young Sam and pretty Dean."

Wyatt closed the folder and downed the rest of his drink then set the glass on the nightstand, "They have a boy now named Henry after Sam's great grandfather."

"Oh my poor Wyatt, the boy wasn't named after you?"

They both laughed over that and then passion sparked up again. Wyatt was gentle this time worried he would hurt his lover but Doc became insistent and took charge, he pushed Wyatt on his back then mounted himself on the stiff dick waiting for him. He rode his man hard enjoying every moment even the painful bits because pain let you know you were alive just as the pleasurable ones did.

Wyatt gripped the slim thighs and began pounding into the man that owned his heart, when he hit his peak he cried out his love loudly and then helped Doc off him. He worked a trail of kisses down his body lingering at a hipbone before continuing on to the turgid cock waiting for him.

Doc was smaller than Wyatt but still quite a mouthful; he pleasured him to the brink and drank down what was given. Wyatt rolled the softening dick on his tongue awhile before finally crawling into his mans arms and falling asleep.

…

That night Dean waited as Sam finished his bath, the tall, lean cowboy walked in and took off his flannel robe then just stood there in the lamp light. Dean's eyes traveled over his husband's body "Turn around for me."

Sam did as he was told and knew those big green eyes were examining every inch of him, "I washed my intimate parts if you want me Dean."

"Sammy come here and get on all fours, ass toward me. I want to taste you, maybe tongue fuck you awhile and then you can decide if you want my cock."

Sam once again did as he was told, he knelt there waiting for his wife to take charge; Dean had the firm young ass right there in his face ready for his skills as a lover.

When he parted Sam's cheeks and the impossibly tight pucker tightened even more, Dean twisted his tongue against it tasting the fragrant lemon balm from the handmade goats milk soap.

Dean laid a kiss right on the tender skin then pulled Sam open even wider, "I'm going to love pleasuring you this way…you're so innocent despite what the world puts on you."

Dean lapped quickly and felt the trembling of his young husband's body, "You really are just a boy and you can't imagine how erotic that is."

Sam shuddered as the insistent tongue eventually found its way inside of him sliding against the velvet, he pressed back wanting more but when the tongue vanished and was replaced by two oiled fingers forcing their way inside of him he moaned in discomfort and excitement.

Dean slid a slick hand up and down the long shaft jutting out from his lover's body as he hooked his fingers inside of Sam's ass and found that glorious little secret place.

Sam bowed the front of his body to the bed and begged, "Please…please Dean make me come, I need to…" he didn't finish the sentence as the greatest pleasure he had so far ever experienced over took him and he shot on the mattress.

A second wave hit him but this time Dean caught the leavings in his hand the pushed Sam on his back, he knelt between his giant of a husbands long, beautiful legs as he slicked his own cock up, "Now I'm going to fuck that nice, tight little asshole…impale you on my dick Sammy."

Sam whimpered like a woman and he grasped behind each knee and spread his legs wide for his wife to take the one thing he never imagined he could give up, his cherry.

Dean knew with Sam it was better to work it in quick before the boy had a chance to worry too much about the size of the cock ready to split is ass open so he centered himself and pushed his way in boldly. Dean had clamped a hand tightly over the virgin's mouth so Sam could scream freely and scream he did.

Tears coursed down his pretty face hitting the fingers stifling his cries as Dean fucked him slowly, once Sam felt the slippery cock caresses his prostate he forgot the blinding pressure and pain desperate to get that feeling again and again.

Dean smiled down at him wickedly, "Oh I got you now….got that hot little nugget inside you…I'm gonna take my hand away and you beg for it."

Sam gritted his teeth and hissed, "I beg you…harder, damn it woman I need it hard please!"

Dean proceeded to pound Sam into submission gathering up to his own orgasm quickly, he shook all over as his balls drained deep inside the warm body beneath him.

When it was done he collapsed onto of the larger man and gasped, "My beautiful Sammy…holy fuck you're like honey inside." He rolled off and laid there with a happy smile, "You have the sweetest, tightest most delicious cherry asshole I ever had the pleasure of busting open."

Coming down off his high Sam felt his opening stretched and throbbing now, he reached between his legs and came back with pink tinged semen, "Dean is that normal…I'm not tore up am I?"

Dean waved his hand, "Roll over."

Sam rolled on his belly; Dean gingerly pulled the cheeks open and saw just a bit of pink. He dove in and cleaned the sore hole out with his tongue tasting his own seed tinged with coppery blood.

"You're alright Sammy, it's just that your hole was extra tight but the soreness will get better."

The voice that came was a bit childlike and submissive, "Ok Dean I know you wouldn't hurt me…Dean, you don't think poorly of me now do you?"

Dean whispered, "Never Sammy…never. You're always going to be the man and I'll always be your woman. This doesn't change that one bit. Did you like it?"

Sam sighed happily, "Yeah, maybe just once in awhile I could let you do this to me but not all the time Dean. I prefer being the one doing the fucking; still I think it was quite pleasurable. I would only let you love me this way."

"Well Sam I wouldn't share you in any way with another living soul."

Sam nuzzled his face into the soft feather pillow, "Good because you own my body."

…

There was a big celebration in honor of Travis and Henrys births, it was nowhere near the scope of the reception and it took place at the goat farm where everyone that showed brought a dish to pass, a dessert and booze.

The Winchesters provided the goat milk, lemonade, goat cheese and home baked bread and biscuits. They didn't have much but gave all they could, it was only weeks before the court hearing on the property so everyone was desperate to cheer the couple up.

There was music provided by the musicians that often played at Iron Horse and the day was a bright and sunny affair.

Ion showed up with Alfie now heavily pregnant with their second child. Ion held Sarah's hands as she toddled carefully over to the babies and cooed over the two infant boys.

Meg joked that Alfie looked like a pregnant pencil he was so skinny and his belly so big, she sidled up to Ion and purred, "Oh it must be very hot screwing that young thing…all slim and tight. If I were a man that poor kid wouldn't get a moments rest."

Ion shook his head and chuckled, "Meg sometimes I think you are a man, such a naughty girl I don't know how Cas can handle you!"

She looked over at her husband now tickling Travis as the baby giggled, "I think Cas would be quite happy if I were the man and he could stay home and have the babies. I think Cas and I were born the wrong sex sometimes…oh well, life works in funny ways I guess."

…

Cas sat with Dean under a tree along with their sons, Cas kissed the dark swirls of hair starting in the baby's head, "Your little fella is a real blondie, what a lovely child you and Sam have."

Dean sat Henry on his lap and smiled at the baby, "Yeah he's unique just like his mama."

The sheriff raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh well that's just fine, he can give some lucky man babies then. Heck Dean maybe our boys will fall in love."

Dean gave his friend a playful push on the shoulder, "Come on Cas, you can't predict these things, your boy might just love the real ladies!" Cas sighed softly, "Or maybe he likes both like his daddy…well time will tell I suppose."

Dean looked over at Ion, "So have you ever…you know."

"I've thought about it."

They left it at that.

…...

That night after everyone left and Sam was uncharacteristically tipsy he put out the bonfire and headed to bed.

Dean was already sleeping when Sam came in. The cowboy stripped then staggered over to the bed and crawled on top of Dean pinning his wrists and kissing him hard. Dean woke up to a whisky flavored tongue rolled around his and a big hand between his legs.

For a moment he panicked and began to struggle, "No…get off me!" Sam sat up and gently shook Deans shoulders, "Honey it's your husband, I wanted some pussy."

Dean fully woke up then and realized who it was,"Oh sorry Sammy I …I got scared, I was sleeping. You can't have pussy."

Sam nibbled his ear and whispered, "Why not Dean, Henry is seven months old now and I haven't been inside you sweet little box in so long I can't bear it anymore."

Dean felt his clit begin to throb as his legs were forced open, "Because I'm scared, what if I get pregnant? I'm having my monthlies again and I haven't kept track," He moaned, "God knows I want your cock full up inside me Sam."

Sam bent down and sucked a nipple until it gave him milk, he tugged and teased then drank from one and then the other. Afterward he stuck his tongue inside his wife's mouth so Dean could taste it.

Any shred of resolve Dean had to protect himself was gone and soon his legs wrapped around the cowboys long, lean torso meeting the thrusts inside the wet slit, "Damn Dean your sweet, tight pussy, it's all mine…missed it bad."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight as the orgasm wracked his body wetting the dick inside him along with the bed sheets; Sam was right behind him leaving a potent dose of fertile come deep inside his darling wife.

…

Sam's eighteenth birthday was a combination of happy and sad, happy because he was turning eighteen and felt he was finally of age and could get the respect as a man that he deserved but also because in a few weeks they would need to face his father in court.

Dean lit a candle on the small chocolate cake and set it in front of his husband, "Go on, make a wish."

Sam looked at his darling son now ten months old and his pretty wife smiling at him, the eighteen year old closed his eyes and made one important wish that he would always be able to provide for his family.

The future was uncertain for the young couple; the only thing certain was that a new life was growing inside of Dean right at that moment.

TBC

When we blow out our candles we are following actually a tradition or custom created by the ancient Greeks. In the Greek tradition on the sixth day of every month, the birthday of Goddess of the hunt is celebrated. The ancient Greeks, in her honor made a honey cake which is topped with burning candles. As they blow out each candle, the people make a wish from Goddess for a present. In the same way as we blow each candle on our birthday it means that we believed that all of our wishes will be granted. 


	23. Trials & Tribulations

Doc swung a leg up and over the horse and adjusted his hat; he was wearing black to match his mood. They had gathered up a posse to ride up to Zachville but for John Winchester they really didn't need one. He was a swindler not a murderer but still the fellas wanted to ride along more out of curiosity than anything else.

Wyatt told him the new men wanted to see the Cowboy Prophet and Sweet Rose Dean in person. Doc joked that the young couple were almost as famous as they were; Wyatt had actually contacted his publisher thinking the couple had an interesting life people would love to read about.

Doc watched as his man saddled up next to him, they both leaned in and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. The men catcalled and made kissing noises, Wyatt turned around and snapped, "Aright you bunch a perverts, you all act like you never saw two men in love before."

Doc winked at Wyatt, "You love it."

"No darlin' I love you."

….

Sam was buttoning his dress shirt with shaky fingers when Dean came in looking pale, "What's wrong honey?"

Dean was scared to see John Winchester again during the hearing and also because he had missed his monthly lady time but he didn't want Sam upset, "I'm just full of nerves is all, I'll be alright don't worry."

Sam tucked in his shirt and turned, "Do I look presentable for the judge?" Dean wiped the tears in his eyes, "Yeah Sammy you look very handsome."

Sam knelt in front of him and clasped his large hands around Dean's now slim waist, "Don't cry, it's going to be ok." Dean forced a smile, "I'll fetch Henry and then we can go."

"Now hold up Dean and let me look at you," Sam twirled his finger, "Do a little spin for me."

Dean smoothed the front of his dress and then turned for Sam, he was wearing butter yellow with tiny pink flowers and a matching bonnet, "Is it too fancy Sammy, do I look silly?"

Sam lifted him off his feet in a bear hug, "You're as pretty as a picture, I can't believe I got someone like you to marry me." He set Dean down and patted his ass, "Go on and get Henry now."

Dean hurried and came back with Henry in a navy gingham romper and booties with a tiny cowboy hat, Sam broke into a huge smile upon seeing his boy, "Speakin' of pretty as a picture…Dean that hat is so dang adorable where did you get it?"

"It's a baby gift from Wyatt and Doc, even the tiny hat box it came it is cute. It was delivered yesterday with a note they would see us soon."

Sam adjusted the front of his dress pants, "I got hero worship problems."

Dean smiled up at him, "I know, I think it's those nice big moustaches they have," Dean let out a wistful sigh, "if I weren't married those two could give me a moustache ride any time."

Sam walked with his family to the door a bit bowlegged, "That image isn't helping me none."

…..

The court room was filled with people all wanting to see the proceedings, there as was a great curiosity over the goings on of such famous people. They thought Sam was the cowboy from the prophecy, the handsome and mysterious young man with a magical gift.

Dean was a celebrity in his own right, Sweet Rose Dean would be forever know as the best piece of ass in history. Now he was a reformed whore with a gorgeous young husband and an adorable child, the lady was a true success story.

Meg whispered to Cas, "I can't wait until that jackass gets what's coming to him." Cas was rocking their son in his arms, "Meg honey settle down and give Travis a tit to suckle…I'd do it myself but I wasn't blessed with the right equipment." Meg took the baby, pulled out her breast in full view of the people around her and a gasp went through the crowd.

"What are you all worried about, half of you sucked on this plenty of times before I became an honest woman. Now only my little sheriff and my boy get to do this so stop your gawking."

Cas slid down a few inches in his chair and covered his face, "Meg have some decorum please."

"Sure Cas, as soon as I get done feeding Travis, I'm always open to new things you know that."

Ion slid in next to Cas with a bag of peanuts, he clamped a hand on the Sheriffs thigh and squeezed, "Did I miss anything?"

Cas fidgeted as the hand moved higher, "Where's your wife?"

"At home pregnant."

Meg leaned over and snatched the bag away from Ion, "Here I'll eat that, I can breast feed with one hand…looks like yours are busy cowboy."

Everyone turned as Sam and Dean entered the courtroom, "Meg whispered, "Oh look at Henrys tiny hat….I love Dean's dress…Sam has an erection."

Cas whispered back, "Do you verbalize all your thoughts?"

"Pretty much honey."

….

Sam ushered his wife to the table and stood there protectively until Dean was seated.

Dean patted the chair next to him, "Come on Sammy sit with me." Sam shot his father a dirty look and then sat so as to block John's view of Dean and his child.

He reached under the table and took his wife's hand in his then gave it a squeeze, "I love you and Henry, whatever happens we got each other."

Henry had his tiny fist jammed in his mouth, his head wobbled and Sam steadied him with his large hand, "This is all that matters to me."

Sam grabbed Dean and nearly squashed Henry between them as he gave a passionate kiss to his darling Buttercup.

John looked over and rolled his eyes, "For the love a…look at that right in public!" His lawyer shrugged, "Hey if I could kiss Sweet Rose Dean I'd do it everywhere, damn your boy is lucky."

…

Judge Lucifer sat down and went over the papers before him, he looked up at the young couple, "Do you have legal representation?" Sam stood there gripping the brim of his hat tightly, "No your honor I can't afford…"

"I don't care if you can't afford it, a simple yes or no."

"No Sir."

"Fine then sit your ass down."

The judge looked at John's lawyer, "Your wearing a monkey suit…I assume you're the lawyer?"

"Yes your honor."

Lucifer leaned back and looked at all involved, "This should be pretty straight forward, what basis do you have to contest your deceased wife's will Mr. Winchester?"

John fingered his copy nervously, "My wife was ill when it was drafted; I believe she wasn't of sound mind."

There was a general buzz about the room and the judge banged his gavel, "This is not a circus folks settle down!" He shuffled through the papers given to him, "Do you have any medical documentation to back this up?"

The lawyer spoke, "Not with us your honor but we can get that for you."

Sam stood up, "That is a lie! Mama was not sick then and even if she was…"

The judge banged his gavel, "Don't make me throw you out boy, now sit your ass down and be quiet until I say you can speak."

Sam sat down but stared daggers at the judge, Dean rubbed his leg and whispered to him, "Honey settle down or you're gonna get in trouble."

John's lawyer stood up, "Your honor if you would allow us time to get documentation, we were not aware it was needed."

Lucifer gave him an incredulous look, "Really…I'm a damn circuit court judge and I'm here three days, you have until tomorrow by noon to get the documentation," he banged his gavel, "court adjourned until tomorrow."

Sam slammed his fist on the table, "Dang it he's going to pay some doctor off with my money to get documentation!"

Lucifer pointed his gavel at Sam, "That's it boy, I've had about enough of you." He nodded to the bailiff, "Let him cool his ass in jail overnight."

Sherriff Cas took issue with that, he stepped forward and addressed the judge even though they disliked each other, "Judge please, the boy has an baby, a wife and a farm to run, a night in jail will be a burden to his family. I'll keep them with me overnight."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh look, its Sheriff Cas. Let me think…no."

Cas was livid, "It's my town, my jail and that's just fine, I'll watch the boy."

Dean burst out crying, he was scared of John, worried for Sam and he figured pregnant again and it was all too much for him. When the bailiff approached Sam, Dean threw his arms around him, "Sammy I can't stand to be without you for even a night!"

Sam was the one to stay calm now, "Come on Buttercup, its only one night and the Baileys are tending the farm for us. Tomorrow this will all be over and we can move into our new home."

After Sam was taken away Meg went to Dean, "Come on, you and Henry can stay with me tonight."

John got up to leave but paused for a moment by the two women, he looked at Henry in his tiny hat and smiled, "He looks like Sam that that age…a cute whatever he is."

Dean slapped him across the face, "Don't you ever call my son a "whatever", you can hurt me or call me names but no one says a bad word to Henry."

John rubbed his cheek slowly as he stared at Dean, "Once a whore always a whore. Tomorrow when Sam loses and you leave him then he's going to see exactly what you are Dean Campbell, a low class bitch out for money."

All the fear drained from Dean's body and now he was just angry, he slapped John again, spit in his face and stormed out clutching Henry with Meg on his heels.

Ion and Cas were on their way to the jail to shoo away the bailiff and watch Sam, they both stopped in front of John, Ion bent down and smiled, "Your lucky Dean left you your eyes for insulting Henry."

Ion squeezed Cas' ass, "Come on you sweet little thing, let's go check on that hotheaded cowboy."

This time Cas didn't protest the big hand pawing him.

…

Doc, Wyatt and the boys stopped for the night and set up camp, the fire was blazing and the night sky was clear as a bell. The men were listening to another play his fiddle and some were playing cards, Wyatt and Doc were set up in a more private place, "Wyatt we should hit the Winchester ranch tomorrow morning quite early correct?"

"Yeah Doc I believe so, we could have rode through but the men were grumbling and personally I was tuckered out."

"Well as long as we get there in time."

TBC

Riding Circuit (or being a circuit rider) is a term in the United States for a professional who travels a regular circuit of locations to provide services. The term first came into widespread application for judges and lawyers, particularly in the sparsely populated American West, who would hold court in each town in their circuit on a regular basis, perhaps once a week or once a month.


	24. The Nick of Time

Cas booted Judge Lucifer's bailiff out of his jail as soon as they arrived. Dean stopped in to see Sam and the couple immediately began kissing through the bars, it went on for some time until the Sheriff cleared his throat, "Ok now, it's only one night Dean then you get you man back."

The couple rubbed noses then Sam kissed the tip of Deans, "I swear your nose is perfect and I got every little freckle memorized Buttercup."

Meg stood there holding Henry, "Stop all the sugar it's not good for the baby or my stomach." Dean ran his fingers over Sam's features then turned and took the baby, "I'm spending the night at Cas and Meg's house Sammy so don't worry."

Meg gave her husband a kiss, "Bye Cas, have a nice night…don't do anything I wouldn't do." She smiled and nodded to Ion then left with Dean and the baby.

…

John sat there with his lawyer and a physician from the hospital where Beth had been treated before she died. The lawyer tapped the paper he had drawn up, "Go on and sign there."

Doctor Bradley adjusted his reading glasses and held the paper up reading it carefully, "I'm not the one that treated your wife."

John slid a pile of money toward the man, "Sure you are."

Doctor Bradley thumbed through the stack, hesitated then picked up the pen and signed the paper, "I feel bad doing this to your boy John," he tucked the money in his satchel, "but not that bad."

….

Jo dropped supper off for the Sheriff, Ion and Sam. The three men ate then Sam dozed off as the other two men played cards, by the second hand Cas was fidgeting again.

Ion reached over and held his hand across the table, "Cas I know what you want…it's alright with Meg, she knows your saloon doors swing both ways."

Cas wasn't a drinker but he down a shot of whiskey anyway, "What about Alfie, you got little Sarah and another on the way."

"Alfie knows I've had my eye on you and with him being so heavy with child he wouldn't mind you helping me out. Cas I think you're a beautiful man and I care about you, you're not just a lay for me."

Cas poured himself another drink, "I love Meg with all my heart, she's a good woman to give permission because I wouldn't do the same for her. My whole life I've had these feelings inside of me that I never acted on…I desire males and I never said it out loud before," he exhaled sharply, "but it feels so good to admit it."

Ion got up and took his hand, "Come on, I'll be real gentle with you Cas I promise."

He took the Sheriffs hand and the couple went to the back where a there was a small bed for the nights Cas had to stay over. Ion quickly stripped then helped the Sheriff off with his clothing, they both stood there naked just touching each other gently.

Ion ran his fingers over the Sheriffs pert little nipples and felt them stiffen; he bent down and sucked one between his lips as he thumbed the head of Cas' cock rubbing the slippery drops over the delicate skin.

It was too much for him and his knees buckled, Ion caught him around the waist while pumping his fist quickly over the smaller man's dick until Cas' body became bow tight then released.

He made very little sound but the pleasure on his face was evident, Cas went limp as Ion scooped him up like a bride and carried him to the small bed.

Ion positioned the Sheriff then wiped the come over the tight opening, he slid first one, than another finger inside and began stretching the virgin as gently as possible but still Cas tightened around them, "Relax my blue eyed angel."

Cas closed his eyes and whispered almost to himself, "I care about you."

Ion smiled at that, "I care about you Cas, that makes the sex better."

Ion kissed his little Sheriff a long time, tongues twining to take Cas' mind off the stretching.

Ion kissed the tip of his nose, "Open your eyes," he gave his new lover a tender smile, "I'm gonna take you now."

Ion draped a leg over his forearm then leaned forward slowly pushing his way inside, once the head was secure he waited for the other man to become comfortable enough for him to continue.

Cas had tears in his big blue eyes but Ion wasn't sure if it was pain or happiness, he guessed a little of both. Once he got a steady rhythm and hit Cas just right the Sheriff bucked hard for more wanting that feeling again and again.

There were no words spoken, dirty or otherwise. Both of them working toward orgasm, Cas came first between their bellies then Ion followed right after shuddering as he filled the man he lusted after for so long.

When it was over Ion held him for awhile working little kisses over the heated skin of the deflowered man, "How do you feel?"

Cas nuzzled his lovers neck and let out a sigh, "Sore…real sore but very happy, thank you Ion."

…

Sam woke up sometime later, he watched as the Sheriff walked funny all the way to his desk. Cas looked down at the hard wooden chair hesitating to sit.

Ion rushed out with a pillow and set it down for the Sheriff, "Your fine little ass deserves a feather pillow."

Sam stretched yawning loudly, "So Ion finally stemmed your rose…good now that's over with, how was it?"

Cas could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, and stayed silent.

Ion winked at the prisoner, "A man doesn't kiss and tell."

….

Dean was there bright and early with Henry ready to get Sam, from the amount of kissing and hugging Cas would have thought the pair had been apart for a year instead of overnight but he admired their passion for each other.

Meg watched with that intense curiosity trying to judge if Cas had slept with Ion, when he got up and hobbled over she broke into a smile, "Finally, how was it honey?"

He couldn't look his wife in the eye, "It was real good…I'm sorry Meg."

"Don't be, I know you need that and I'm fine with it. Next time I get to watch though."

Cas stammered, "N…next time?"

"Sure, Ion is a handsome man; I doubt one time is enough."

Ion patted the Sheriffs ass as he walked by, "Don't over think it Cas, now let's go support our friends in court."

…

Sam escorted his family in and sat on the end of the bench blocking John's view of Dean and Henry. The young man sat there with a stoic expression now unwilling to get into trouble and be apart from Dean for a second.

The judge walked in and when everyone stood he waved for them to sit down. Lucifer rubbed his temples feeling quite hung over, "Alright Winchester, you got that documentation?"

"I do your honor."

The bailiff took the paper from the lawyer and handed it to the judge, Lucifer read it over, "Give this to Sam Winchester."

Sam read it several times, he let the paper fall to the table, "It's not true…don't you see he paid that man to sign this? Mama was sick yeah but she wasn't crazy," Sam turned to his father with tears in his eyes, "How can you do this to me?"

John stared straight ahead refusing to acknowledge his son.

The judged pounded his gavel and called a recess.

…

Wyatt knocked on the door and Rosa answered, "Hello ma'am is John Winchester in?"

Rosa shook her head, "No I'm sorry, Mister Winchester is in court destroying his son's life." She shut the door on them.

Wyatt stomped back toward the other men and mounted his horse, "Ride hard to Zachville boys."

…

Dean sat outside with Henry and Sam waiting for the judge to come back, "Sammy I know it's a bad time but I can't hold it in anymore…I've missed my monthly and I feel I'm pregnant. I'm sorry; this is the worst possible time."

Sam was in shock, "How did this happen?"

Dean dabbed at his eyes with Henry's blanket, "How do you think Sam?"

Sam took Henry and stood the baby on his lap, Henry gave his dad a smile and Sam smiled back at him, "You know…it's good I'm happy for us. If we're pointing fingers I suppose it's my fault for seducing you."

Dean couldn't help but laugh over that, "Sam I'm so weak when it comes to you I actually get embarrassed by how easy I am."

"Don't worry Dean, I swear after this one I'll wait until we pick the right time. I'm very happy with your butt anyway."

"You said that last time."

"Yeah Dean but this time I mean it."

Dean had his doubts about that.

….

Lucifer sat in the back with the papers spread out before him; it was a difficult thing for him to judge. On one hand the will hadn't been challenged until Sam took up with Dean Campbell, on the other there was documentation from the physician that tended to Beth before she died.

The judge had doubts about that as well, he needed to speak in private with this doctor and was sure the man would fold easily enough if he was a liar.

….

Dean glanced over toward the elder Winchester, "Your father talked about Henry as if he were an "it" instead of a special boy."

Sam turned to John who was off with a group of men laughing and chatting as if nothing was amiss, "I'm gonna give him a beating." Sam said it so calmly that it scared Dean more than if the young man was all fire and brimstone.

"Don't bother, I slapped him twice and spit on him already. I would have punched him but I was holding Henry."

Sam kissed his wife, a reward for his bravery, "Damn that's a turn on, I forget under that pretty dress your one solid piece of man."

Ion walked over hand in hand with the Sheriff, Dean thought it was odd but gave up trying to figure out other people's lives and decided to just worry about his own.

Cas nodded toward the building, "It's time."

…..

The judge came back, sat down then shuffled his papers a minute, "Alright, I need to talk to this doctor myself but it's going to have to wait until I swing by next month and then I'll make a decision…I warn you John Winchester, if I find there is anything crooked about this it won't go well for you."

John had just bought himself a month and felt relieved but disappointed, Sam was furious, Ion grabbed him before the teen went off half cocked and dragged him outside.

"Ion this is bullshit! There, I swore that's how pissed off I am right now."

Ion pointed to a group of men riding up, "I wonder what their up to."

The group stopped in front of Sam and the leader got off the horse and stretched his back, "Damn that is a long ride…how you doin' boy? You look lower than a snake's belly."

Sam felt relief wash over him when he saw who it was, now he might get the help he needed so desperately.

TBC

The first one on this list is my favorite.

There was no formal training for the position of sheriff and there was no standardization. That is until David J. Cook, a 1860's Colorado sheriff and an 1870's Denver police chief, compiled a basic set of rules which became somewhat of a standard operating procedure for Western peace officers. . . Cook developed rules called "Self-Preservation" in his 1882 book, _Hands Up! or Twenty Years of Detective Life in the Mountains and on the Plains._ The rules included:

Never hit a prisoner over the head with your pistol, because you may afterwards want to use your weapon and find it disabled. . . .

Never attempt to make an arrest without being sure of your authority . . .

When you attempt to make an arrest [of] a desperado, have your pistol in your hand or be ready to draw when you make yourself known. . . My motto has been, "It is better to kill two men than to allow one to kill you".

After your prisoner is arrested and disarmed, treat him as a prisoner should be treated - as kindly as his conduct will permit. You will find that if you do not protect your prisoners when they are in your possession, those whom you afterwards attempt to arrest will resist you more fiercely . . .

Never trust much to the honor of prisoners [your safety or their custody]. . . Nine out of ten of them have no honor.


	25. Turn of Events

Doc and Wyatt burst through the doors of the court room with a leather bag full of papers, Lucifer was just about to leave but Wyatt called out, "Your honor I'm Wyatt Earp and I have information I think you would be interested in concerning John Winchester."

Lucifer had heard of the two men and admired them for years but he never had the honor of meeting them, "By all means Mr. Earp."

Poor Judge Lucifer got a bad case of hero worship just like Sam and wisely stayed seated in his chair so as to avoid embarrassment from his tented trousers.

John stood up against the advice of his lawyer and shouted, "I object, this has nothing to do with the business at hand!"

Lucifer slammed his gavel, "I'll be the judge of that."

…

John, his lawyer, the judge, Doc and Wyatt sat in a private room while Lucifer went through all the evidence of Johns past. Lucifer looked up at John and shook his finger at the man, "You are a very naughty boy, I could throw your ass in prison for all of this. How you managed to not have someone take a crack shot at you is beyond me."

He sat back and looked at the lawman and his partner, "I propose hard time. If you have any other ideas gentlemen tell me or his pretty ass is going to prison…after a trial of course."

Wyatt slid some papers over to John, "He needs to sign these admitting he has no claim to Sam's inheritance and won't pester him or his family again over the will."

Lucifer nodded, "Sounds good but the man needs punishment."

John shoved the papers back, "I'm not signing shit and I'm not going to prison either, that's final."

His lawyer pulled him aside and spoke to his client awhile then the two came back, "He's willing to sign but is there any alternative to prison?"

Doc and Wyatt smiled at each other and then Wyatt cracked John on the ass, "As a matter of fact there is, Doc and I are willing to take John home with us and train the man to be good. No smoking, drinking and a lot of discipline."

Doc got up, sauntered over to John, and cupped his crotch, "How old are you John?"

John stammered, "I…I'm 36, why?"

"Mmm very nice, and your fit and handsome. I believe I'm going to enjoy having you call me Master," he gave the man another squeeze, "Wyatt you should feel what a big prairie snake he's got stuffed in these pants."

Wyatt tapped the papers, "Get to signing boy, we got a long ride ahead."

John looked over the papers, "I'll sign but I don't want to be anyone's bitch."

Doc leered at the man, "I think you would enjoy being our bitch John, a handsome man such as yourself never does well in a prison setting right Wyatt?"

Wyatt whispered in Johns ear, "Your ass is going to look like a train tunnel by the time you get out of prison, you have five seconds to decide…one…"

John grabbed the papers and scribbled his signature on the bottom. Doc ran his tongue up the back of their new bitches neck, "You made a good decision don't you think?"

John mumbled, "Yes."

Doc's fingers crept down the front of his new acquisitions pants and fondled his balls, "Yes what?"

John felt weak in the knees but could never admit how absolutely wonderful those fingers felt inside his pants, "Yes Master."

Lucifer watched as John was collared and leashed, he scowled at the bitch, "Doesn't sound like much of a punishment to me…well you boys know best this is out of my area of expertise but if I ever become as bad as him maybe you could give me a go."

Doc gave the blue eyed judge a salacious smile, "Well for you dear Lucifer we might make an exception someday."

Lucifer once again got a bad case of hero worship and stayed seated at the table.

…

In order sitting on the long bench waiting was Sam, Dean, Meg, Cas, Ion and Alfie plus three babies. Dean glanced over and noticed Meg and Ion each had a hand resting between the Sheriffs legs and Alfie had an arm draped across the back of the bench tracing his fingers through Cas' hair.

Dean had never seen the Sheriff look happier.

…..

The door opened and John's lawyer came over, he handed Sam some documents, "Congratulations Mr. Winchester, you are a very rich young man."

Sam read the papers over; John had given up any claims to the properties and various business holdings and could no longer contest the will.

Sam's hands trembled as he gave the papers to Dean, "Honey look these over for me."

Dean quickly went through the documents, "But how did they convince him?"

Wyatt and Doc walked out with John, the man was wearing a thick leather collar with a leash attached and Doc had the other end, "Come on pretty boy, you're my birthday gift from Wyatt. I get first crack at that you."

Sam's jaw dropped as Doc took him right out the door and put the man on a horse. Wyatt came back and got hugs all around but he saved the last for Sam, "Well there you go son, it's all yours."

Sam rubbed his eyes not wanting to cry in front of him, "Why did you do all this for us…you're a famous man Wyatt and I'm nobody."

"Now that's where you're wrong Sam, you've always been somebody. You were a good boy and now you're a great man. You have real power now with the money to back it all up so use it wisely."

Dean was still a bit shocked by the turn of events, "We will always be grateful to you and Doc but most people want something in return when they do us a kindness."

Wyatt told the Winchesters their reasons for helping, "There was a time in this country when people like us…men that love men or hermaphrodites were looked down upon and treated as second class."

The courtroom was still packed and everyone listened in rapt attention to the famous man speak. The reverend that refused to marry Sam and Dean was there with Anna the prudish redhead from his congregation and the couple sat there with tight lipped expressions of judgment.

Wyatt continued, "Hell, Doc and I ended up with common law wives just to cover up our love but as things slowly changed we grew braver and gradually came out to people we trusted and there weren't many of those. At times we still had to hide it and those were very dark times indeed," Wyatt reached over and cupped Dean's cheek, "but after we met Cherry Sam and Sweet Rose Dean it opened our eyes."

Doc had come back and joined in the conversation, "Yes it's true, we saw you two go against the odds with nothing except each other and we were inspired by your unabiding love."

Doc raised his hand there was a big, sparking diamond, "That inspiration spurred Wyatt to do a proper proposal and we got married last week."

There was applause and congratulations shouted to the couple from around the courtroom.

Sam and Dean couldn't believe they influenced two such famous men just by their love story.

….

Sam looked out the window at John sitting on a horse, "So what's going to happen to my father?"

Doc sidled up to Sam and spoke with a voice full of honey, "We are going to train your daddy to be a good boy, make John see the error of his ways and of course have sexual relations with him. Let's see how he likes a couple of stiff dicks up his pretty posterior."

Dean had his arms folded and a dark look on his face, "Good…punch him for me and then fuck him raw, he deserves it!"

Doc took Deans hand and kissed it, "Don't worry Dean by the time we get done with him he's going to be a changed man."

Wyatt grabbed Sam and gave him a long kiss, tongues and all then let him go and walked out with his wife on his arm.

Sam and Dean watched the men ride out, "Sammy do you think we will ever see them again?"

Sam tugged at the crotch of his pants and shook his leg, "What..oh maybe, I hope so. Well Buttercup ready to see your new home?"

"You are my home Sammy but I'm ready to see my new house."

…

They packed up their most important belongings and loaded them on their wagon but Dean was feeling melancholy over leaving his mothers little goat ranch, "Sammy what about our animals?"

"Buttercup I have men coming to take them to the ranch."

Dean grasped the chicken wire and watched his fancy birds strut around, "But my egg business…can I still have it?"

"Of course Dean, bigger than ever."

"Because I really like chickens Sam."

"I know baby, look even your mama's farm will be ok. This property blends right into our new land, I'm going to fix this place up and you can come here and paint, think…heck Dean anything you want to do with it."

Sam picked him up and swung Dean around, "The sky is the limit Dean, everything in the world is yours now!" Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and kissed him, "All I need is you."

….

The wagon pulled up in front of the grand house, Deans eyes were wide taking it all in, "I can't believe it Sammy…I don't even know what to do now."

Sam's expression hardened, "I do, you and I are going to right a lot of wrongs done to us Dean. Things will change around here for the better."

Dean smiled at that, "Good, I already have a list."

TBC

"Fast is fine, but accuracy is everything"

Wyatt Earp


	26. Times Are Changing

Dean toured the house and then the next day Rosa watched Henry as Sam took Dean on a horseback ride around the main parts of the ranch. There was too much territory to cover and lots of wide open spaces that Sam didn't think would be interesting to him.

The couple had a picnic under a lone tree on the property; afterward they made love in the shade of its branches, Dean on top riding his cowboy.

Afterward Sam wrapped his arms around Deans little belly and kissed his neck, "So what do you think Dean? This is all yours as well as mine, Henry and our little one growing inside you will have a nice legacy."

Dean watched the setting sun, the sky awash in vivid hues reminding him of a painting he once did, "It's all like a dream Sammy and I'm still not sure it's real."

"Its real honey trust me, tomorrow we find out exactly what we own."

….

Ion introduced Sam and Dean to all the ranch hands and Rosa introduced them to the house staff. Dean asked Rosa if she would pass her kitchen duties over to someone else and become a nanny to Henry and the new baby when it arrived. She was more than happy to do it and felt Henry was almost like raising Sam.

That week the couple sat down with a trusted lawyer and accountant and went over all their holdings. Sam put Dean's name on everything he owned so they were equals even though Dean said he trusted Sam to care for him and the children.

…

Sam snuck in the bedroom and shook Dean's shoulder, "Honey wake up I got a surprise for you."

Dean was six months pregnant now; he rolled on his back and rubbed his belly, "Look at me Sammy."

Sam sat down and kissed every stretched inch of skin, "You are so beautiful, do you know how happy I am this birth is gonna be safe for you Dean? Rosa helping and me coaching you along, it will be a wonderful thing."

"Sam you were my hero during Henrys birth, I was blessed then and I'm blessed now." Dean struggled upright then swung his legs over the side, "I better make you breakfast now."

"Dean we have people to do that."

"I know but they don't make biscuits like I do plus you're out working all the time or in the office with your paperwork and well…I miss you, we can have breakfast together."

Sam watched Dean waddle to the closet to get out a dress, his bare rump shifting as he went, "Dean you got time for some lovin'?" Dean hung on to the door frame then bent to grab a shoe, "Maybe."

Sam grabbed him over and under the belly then pushed his cock inside the nearest hole which happened to be Dean's ass although he was aiming lower.

Dean gasped loudly, "Sam that hurts…oooh Sammy…"

Sam hit him in all the right spots, he knew Deans body inside and out, what angle and pace he liked. Soon the sounds of balls slapping and moans filled the room, "I can't get enough of your body…so sensual …my beautiful angel."

By the time Sam got done with his wife, Dean was sore, walking crooked but thoroughly sated and happy.

….

After cleaning up and a hearty breakfast Sam finally lured Dean outside for the surprise.

Dean clapped his hands over his mouth and let out a squeal, "Sammy just look at them!"

Sam had fancy new chicken breeds brought in for Deans thriving egg business, "Do you like them?"

"Do I ever!"

Sam grinned and held out his arms, "Happy Anniversary!"

Dean hugged him then went over to talk to Jacob the man that delivered the hens; he explained the various breeds to Dean.

"Those over there are called Plymouth Rock; I thought you would love those because the chickens lay pinkish eggs. Then we got the Barnevelder, they lay reddish brown eggs."

Dean pointed to some huge chickens strutting around, "What are those?"

"Brahma, pretty gentle hens and they lay nice brown eggs."

Sam kissed the back of Deans neck then murmured in his ear, "Are you happy with them?"

"Yes Sam very happy, this is the best anniversary gift ever."

Henry came toddling over calling for mama as Rosa walked behind him holding the boy by the hands; he was growing by leaps and bounds and desperate to try walking but needed assistance.

"Dean Henry is hungry now."

Sam scooped him up and handed him to Dean, "Go on, feed the boy and I'll get the biscuits started Dean." Sam headed back to the house.

Rosa hurried after Sam trying to keep up, "You are going to mess up the kitchen Sam and you can't cook!"

Sam laughed at her distress then quickened his pace, "Better keep up because I'm gonna make eggs and potatoes and maybe the kitchen will explode."

She chugged along swatting at him with a dish towel.

Dean opened his blouse and let Henry latch on to a nipple, "We have a good life don't we Henry, you got the best daddy ever. He will always love and protect us, you are a luck boy," Dean kissed the top of Henrys head; "I didn't have a daddy…not one that wanted someone me at least. Sammy understands us Henry, special men with extra gifts. Someday you will find a man like him I just know it."

…

Sam and Dean went to church that Sunday along with Henry and the family dressed in their best clothes, they were willing to try one more time but when Reverend Michael turned them away at the door Sam saw red.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester, suddenly having money doesn't mean you can buy your way into Gods house. Your wife's past isn't suddenly erased, that child your holding is Gods punishment for his life of sin. Perhaps the next one will be normal."

Sam punched him.

…..

Cas stood outside the jail cell looking at Sam, "You can't punch everyone that insults your family Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah…just watch me!"

Meg stomped out of the backroom, "That prick won't let Cas and I go inside or Ion and Alfie," she suddenly got a devilish look on her face, "someone should teach him a lesson."

Cas frowned at her, "Meg you got your naughty dimples, what are you up to?"

"Cas have I ever done anything crazy?"

"Yes, several times a week."

….

Sam was released after making a large donation to the church. The next Sunday all three couples showed up with their children and sat in the front row staring at the Reverend as he tried to give a sermon. Afterward he was informed they would be there every Sunday and bring other couples and then recruit whores to also come to worship.

Soon he left the church along with Anna and a few other members, Meg found an opened minded pastor who moved there with his wife Mark and their daughter Millie. With Pastor David in charge of services all that wanted to join the congregation was welcome and soon it was the most varied church around.

One of the very first marriages performed there was between Bug Nuts Nate and One Tooth Sally. Nate sprung for her one tooth to be pulled and a new set of dentures, she was a glowing bride.

Sally wasn't too picky and besides, it wasn't his balls she was after, Nate was well endowed.

The second wedding done by Pastor David was between Crowley and Balthzar, it was a match made in Heaven or Hell depending on how you looked at it.

...

Zach went broke and found himself in the position of laundress taking care of all the dirty linens and cleaning the new lavatories Gabe put in after taking over. Now each whore had their own facilities. All soiled doves loved to tease the man that used to boss them around so much.

Eventually he married Rollin' Kate because Zach enjoyed more cushion for the pushin'. The couple had one unattractive but sweet child as a result of the union, a girl they called Penelope. The poor girl looked just like her daddy but she was loaded with personality just like her mother.

The Iron Horse Saloon was sold to Gabe after Sam convinced the bank manager Mr. Sprague to give the young man a loan. He cleaned the place up and gave Jo the job of bouncer, Jo and Gabe married soon after that.

Eventually the Mayor, Elliot Mc Cheese changed the name of the town from Zachville to Winchester. He decided Winchester sounded classy and Zach was now a glorified scullery maid and that tarnished the reputation of the town.

Sam and Dean were honored in a small ceremony unveiling the new sign just outside of town.

…..

Sam was in his office going over payroll when Dean staggered in, "Sammy its time." His water had broke and he stood there dripping, Sam bolted out of his chair, picked Dean up, carried him to bed and stripped Dean's dress off.

"Rosa get in here Dean is in labor!"

She walked in calmly and examined Dean, "Alright, I'll tell you what to get Sam and I'm going to wash up."

TBC

In the United States, chickens were raised primarily on family farms until about 1960. Originally, the primary value in poultry keeping was eggs, and meat was considered a byproduct of egg production. Its supply was less than the demand, and poultry was expensive.


	27. The Winchester Legacy

Sam sat behind Dean supporting him as Rosa worked, "Dean get ready to push, one, two, three…push," Deans face contorted and a low moan escaped his lips.

Sam spoke softly to him, "Breath buttercup…come on breath." Dean gasped then readied himself for another push.

Rosa watched as the head began to crown, "Push Dean, I see the head now."

Sam reached down and pulled back Deans manhood, "Come on sweetheart push."

Dean bore down letting out a scream and then collapsed back on Sam, "I can't Sammy."

Rosa was stern with him, "I can't pull the baby out Dean, I see the shoulders coming but I need one more big push." Sam held his shoulders up, "One more honey you can do this."

Dean had tears streaming down his face as he gathered what was left of his strength and gave one last push.

Rosa guided the baby out and quickly worked to clear the nostrils and wipe the child down. There was a thin, small cry that grew gradually louder, she secured the cord, wrapped the baby up then handed the girl to Dean.

"You have a daughter, congratulations," Rosa massaged Dean's abdomen, "we must be sure the placenta comes soon."

Sam helped Dean hold the infant to a nipple but she fussed a bit before she latched on and quieted. Dean was groggy; he looked at Rosa with heavy lidded eyes ready for sleep, "Is she all girl?"

"Of course she is what else would…" Sam gave her a hard stare and then Rosa remembered Henry's unique anatomy, "Yes Dean, she's a female and that's all."

Deans head fell to the side and his eyes closed, he mumbled, "Sam we have a girl."

Sam's legs were falling asleep but he didn't budge still holding Dean against his chest as Rosa cleaned the bedding around them.

She smiled at the young father, "Sam you know you can move now."

"No not yet, let the baby finish and then I can look her over and tend to Deans female area."

"I can do that Sam."

"No ma'am, I took care of Dean's lady issues after Henry and I can do it with this child as well."

Rosa was touched by his attentiveness, the woman had been midwife to many births over the years but Sam was very involved with the entire process at a time when many men were not.

When it seemed the baby was finished Sam carefully laid Dean back on the bed and put pillows under his head. "Rosa can you give us a moment?"

She nodded then gathered up the soiled linens for the wash and shut the door behind her.

He put the baby in her cradle and then got warm water and a soft cloth to clean Dean up; he worked carefully as his wife slept through it all.

….

Dean opened his eyes, "Sammy…Sam where are you?"

Sam sat back down next to him with the baby, "I'm here angel, right here with my other angel Emily Dean Winchester."

Dean reached over and touched her, "She's too beautiful to give her "Dean" as a middle name, besides Emily is all girl."

Sam held her up, "I like it…Emily Dean."

…

Henry was shy of two years old when his sister Emily Dean Winchester was born and her big brother loved her to death. The baby had eyes as blue as a summer sky and soft wisps of light brown hair over her head, she was less of a fussy baby than Henry and the apple of her father's eye. After she was born, Sam and Dean were a bit more careful keeping track of Dean's monthlies and trying to time their lovemaking when Sam desired some of his wife's treasure.

It didn't bother Sam very much to be denied at certain times because Dean wasn't called "Sweet Rose" for nothing.

…

Dean's ass was never safe from Sam's roving hands or needy cock and he gave up the thought of ever wearing undergarments unless he was having his flow. They had sex everywhere and it wasn't unusual for a ranch hand to walk in on the couple fornicating in the barn, stables, hayloft, grainy or any shed that seemed to be unoccupied.

Dean's glorious posterior was now even rounder and more desirable after giving birth to Emily and his husband just couldn't get enough. It was difficult to decide which of them was luckier

…

Sam gave his ranch foreman and close friend Ion the guest house for himself, Alfie, Sarah and their fraternal twins Maybelle and Taylor to live in.

Meg and Cas had another child after the Sheriff drank a single beer, became tipsy and had relations with his wife. Charles was born and between the two boys Cas was over the moon, he was the best parent possible to them minus the breast feeding.

Cas and Ion blended their families into one, it was an odd arrangement to some but for them it was perfect. Meg and Alfie were already friends and when Meg got a taste for female company Alfie was willing to oblige. Ion was Cas' devoted partner and between the four of them everyone stayed happy and satisfied. Of course Cas was too jealous to let another man ever touch his precious Meg which was just fine with her.

Cas stayed the sheriff and Meg the deputy of Winchester and they became the first official husband and wife law persons in all the land. Cas used his powers of persuasion to solve disputes and Meg liked to use the toe of her boot. Both methods worked equally well.

…..

John Winchester took well to his year of discipline and along the way he fell in love with the cook's son. Yes the boy was perhaps too young for John; Timothy was only eighteen but a fatherless virgin looking for a man to take care of him.

John being an incredibly handsome thirty seven year old was too much to resist for Timothy. After John asked permission from the boy's mother, Wyatt preformed the ceremony. There was an exchange of rings and after being deemed reformed, Doc and Wyatt released John Winchester into the world to start over with his young bride.

John took Timothy on a steamer to Europe after selling off his oil wells he inherited from his father years before. All except for four good producers, he put them in Sam and Dean Winchesters names with one each to be given to the two grandchildren upon their eighteenth birthdays.

He hoped someday to come back and meet Henry and Emily and ask forgiveness from Sam and Dean but if that never happened he still had his Timothy.

John always remembered his discipline and training and it carried over into his kind nature toward his wife.

…..

One day a messenger came to the ranch with a large envelope for Sam containing the deeds to the oil wells and a brief note from his father apologizing to his son and daughter-in-law.

Sam saw the return address and put the letter away needing time to think on the matter then decided the attempted rape and beating of Dean while he was pregnant was too traumatizing to ever forget.

He wrote back explaining to John that while he was pleased with the gifts he couldn't forget everything he did. He gave his forgiveness but thought it best that John not contact his family ever again.

…

Doc and Wyatt were more in love than ever, they kept living their interesting lives and when Doc became too ill to travel Wyatt put down roots for them both so his husband could live out the rest of his life in peace.

They wouldn't just go down in history as gunslingers, a lawman and a gambler, Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday as famous and infamous as they were would also be known around the world as the one of the greatest love stories in the history of mankind.

….

**A short tale of Henry and Travis**

Travis Novak and Henry Winchester were friends from birth and the older they became the more inseparable they were.

Once Henry hit puberty and he started his monthlies in addition to his male sex drive, Travis became an enticement the boy couldn't get enough of. Travis was soft spoken like his father and never went any further than stealing a kiss from Henry who he saw as a combination of sensual strong male and touches of feminine charm.

One night during a barbeque the two fifteen year olds snuck a bottle of whiskey, went to the barn and became inebriated, that combined with hormones on overdrive changed their lives forever.

….

Henry pulled Travis into an empty stall with clean bedding for a group of new horses coming in that week, "Kiss me Travis but kiss me like you're my beau this time."

Travis ran his big blue eyes up the long stretch of male and locked onto the exotic hazel peepers staring down at him, "I thought I was your beau Henry."

"Am I? Show me then, do you want to see me naked?"

Travis lowered his eyes, "It's the booze making you say that…I am curious though, maybe we could look at each other, do you want to see me?"

Henry whispered, "Oh yes more than anything," he fingered a button on his shirt, "you know I got both like my mama."

Travis smiled up at him, "I know, I think that makes you very special."

Henry licked his lips nervously, "Thank you…I don't trust other boys only you."

They quickly stripped then stood there in the moonlight filtering inside, Henry ran his hands down Travis' back and buttocks pausing there to squeeze, "You have a nice body."

Henry placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, bent down and kissed Travis, this time experimenting with his tongue. When Travis met him halfway lights sparked beneath Henrys lids and so many parts of his body caught on fire he didn't know what to do next.

Henry tossed their clothing on the fresh bed of straw and lay down; he opened his arms, "Come here my blue eyed angel."

Travis stretched out on top of him, his erection poking painfully into the boy's hip.

There were so many places on Henry he needed to touch and taste that it was overwhelming, "You are so beautiful Henry, I don't want you with other boys ever, will you be my official sweetheart?"

"Yes Travis I'll be your official sweetheart that means you can touch me."

Henry squeezed his eyes shut as his official sweetheart's fingers caressed his cock and then his vagina slipping a finger inside seeking out the special spot ladies had that Meg told him about in their discussion on relations.

"Yes Travis there…right there…more," Travis teased and rubbed until Henry trembled wetting Travis to the wrist. He reached down grasping his sweethearts leaking cock and spread his legs wide, "Put it in me."

"Are you sure? It's our first time I don't want to…"

Henry wrapped his long legs around Travis and locked him down, "Please I need you so badly…I love you."

Those were the magical words Travis needed to hear, he slid his cock inside meeting slight resistance before the way was clear, it was pure ecstasy being inside his beloved Henry whose moans spurred him on to thrust faster and harder until he bathed his lovers insides with everything needed to make Sam and Deans very first grandchild.

…

Three months later Henry was a sick mess, he finally confided in his mother terrified over not getting his monthlies. Dean held his hands and looked his son in the eye, "Have you and Travis had relations?"

"Yes mama I'm sorry I just needed him so bad, at the barbeque we went to the stalls and…you know."

Dean sighed, "Yeah I do know, honey you're pregnant."

Henry wasn't like Dean, he enjoyed dressing in men's clothing and working the range with his father. He was rough and tumble for the most part and loved shooting, riding and anything else active but at times he was very confused by his feminine aspects. Right now he was terrified.

Henry broke down crying; Dean hugged his long, thin frame and rocked his son, "Hey now it's alright."

"No mama it's not, daddy will be so disappointed in me."

Dean laughed softly, "Then you don't know your daddy, he's the tenderest hearted man I ever met and he loves you. He won't be disappointed only worried."

…

Meg, Cas, Sam and Dean sat across from the two boys, both of them were staring down at the floor and clasping hands tightly in a show of unity.

Sam had his arms folded, he was rightfully upset but more from worry for his son, "Travis you have to marry my boy. I won't have my son left with a baby to bring up without a father."

Meg raised her eyebrows a bit surprised, "It's up to them Sam."

Cas smiled at his son, "I know Travis will be a good father."

Travis smiled back and nodded then lowered his eyes again, "I want to marry Henry, you don't have to make me do it. I love him, he's my official sweetheart."

Henry straightened up and looked Sam in the eye, "I love Travis and he accepts the way I'm made."

Dean snorted, "Apparently or you wouldn't be pregnant."

Sam clapped his hands on his knees and got up, "Good it's decided, we have to sign for you both since you're only fifteen. You can live here because we sure got plenty of room."

Travis stood and stuck out his hand, "I'll take good care of him Mr. Winchester I promise."

Sam grasped the hand given and pulled him close, "You both are going to tend to your lessons and graduate, that is what I expect you to do got it son?"

"Yes Sir."

The boys were married and six months later Henry delivered a son they named Samuel James.

Henry and Travis both graduated. Travis went on to law school becoming the first man to set up practice in the town of Winchester catering to people on a sliding fee scale. He became beloved by all for his fairness and understanding.

Henry was a wild child but a good mother, Dean taught him well and he continued to learn the family business with his father Sam.

In the end Henry had five more children finding his pregnancies were easy and so was he when it came to his darling Travis. After the sixth came Travis declared he was now switching to Henry's pretty posterior before his wife's uterus fell out.

They were a very, very happy couple.

**The Other Children**

Emily Winchester became a doctor and carried on in Charlie Bradbury's footsteps paving the way for other women to succeed in their chosen field.

Emily and her live in housekeeper Inga, a Swedish immigrant, were especially close and lived very private lives. Both women always seemed quite happy in each other's company. Emily had one child by Charles Novak, it was a favor he did for Emily and baby Clarence was raised by the two women.

As for Charles Novak he became a professional gambler eventually taking up with a whore named Colette he managed to tame into a wife. They had no children together but that suited them both just fine, both preferred excitement and travel.

…

**Cherry Sam & Sweet Rose Dean**

Sam's beloved ranch prospered as did his business dealings; he never let work get in the way of family as his father had. People still called him the Cowboy Prophet although he never understood why.

Mysterious breezes would still kick up around Sam causing his beautiful long hair to flow and Dean still found himself fixing buttons from the many shirts Sam tore off. Evil had better watch out around Sam Winchester because even though he never killed anyone outright, bad men seemed to fall around him.

…

In addition to his successful breeding program, Dean created a new type of chicken he named "Winchester Pink", the chickens had feathers in a pastel shade of pink and laid eggs in soft shades of pink, blue, yellow, green and brown.

Dean finally took up writing. His first novel was an instant success. The title you ask?

"Cherry Sam & Sweet Rose Dean, a True Love Story"

People in the United States and Europe ate the story up; their lives fascinated everyone and the couple became sought after for lectures and book tours.

Sam shied away from the spot light so after a few tours they went back to the ranch choosing to live a quiet life together. Sam and Dean spent the rest of their lives growing a bond so tight nothing could ever separate them.

…..

When the couple passed on they did that together as well. Both lived to the ripe old ages of 90 and 94 and their longevity was attributed to all the sex they had every day in one form or another.

One evening Sam kissed Dean goodnight as always, they both fell asleep and never work up.

They were found holding hands both with serene looks on their faces and everyone was sure Sam and Dean were together in Heaven loving each other just as they always had.

The family that started with a beautiful young prostitute chained to a life he never wanted and then rescued by a sweet young virgin cowboy grew into a true family legacy.

…...

Winchester Ranch is still up and running although things have changed a bit; it's now a dude ranch for tourists eager to get a taste of the Wild West. Sam and Deans great grandson five times over owns and operates the ranch.

Clayton Winchester and his husband Randall even have a little museum set up in honor of Sam and Dean.

In it you can see Sam's cowboy hat, one of his torn shirts and his boots. There are Deans short little flour sack dresses carefully preserved and several of his bonnets. The locket sits in a lit case open to show a photo of a very young Sam, Emily and Henry. Old photographs hang on the walls as well as a large portrait of a young Sam and Dean holding their children.

….

Winchester still stands and in the town center is a huge statue of the young couple looking up toward the sky, arms around each other and smiles on their faces.

The plague reads, "Dedicated to Cherry Sam and Sweet Rose Dean, Always look to the future but never forget your past."

The End

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and kind PMs. I got a bit teary eyed letting this go but it's time to move on to other stories which I will be doing shortly.**

**Thanks again for reading everyone.**


End file.
